


Too Many Dates

by Zeobide274



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dating, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Harems, Multi, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeobide274/pseuds/Zeobide274
Summary: Sequel to Ace Cream. Lincoln couldn't be happier having two girlfriends. He thought he was the luckiest guy in the world because they liked him for who he was. His past experiences had taught him that being the nice guy didn't always mean that you would get the girl. But now because of who he is, Lincoln might be getting more girls that he ever thought possible. Lincolnxharem
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Harem
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. So It Begins

**I don’t own the Loud House.**

**(AN: I posted this first on FFN and I’m gonna start adding the chapters from there onto this site. I honestly prefer FFN to Ao3 but you never know when someone will like your story so I’m crossposting just in case. After all, if you cast a wider net then you can catch more fish.)**

**Well guys here's the long awaited sequel to Ace Cream. You don’t have to read Ace Cream to read this one but it will make much more sense if you do. I’m not exactly sure how long this story will be but I can promise to try my best to make this a fun experience for everyone. One of the things that I regret that I didn’t focus on more in Ace Cream was the fluffy aspects of dating. And while there will be lemons in this story, the main thing that I will focus on will be the dates. But obviously that won’t be all that we focus on, there will be a lot of twists and turns and drama. I’m honestly excited for this story. So without further ado, enjoy!**

**Too Many Dates**

**Chapter 1: So It Begins**

It was Monday around noon the day after Sam had learned first hand that when Lisa said something that she was usually right. Thankfully Lincoln had woken up early enough to clean both Sam and Becky up and dress them in their pajamas. Sam’s mother had come in to check on them around 10 in the morning since they hadn’t gotten up and she found both Sam and Becky cuddled together on the bed while Lincoln slept on the floor in a sleeping bag. 

After that, Lincoln kissed both of his girlfriends goodby and had gone home while he left the two happy but tired girls to their own devices. Becky yawned loudly as she stretched, enjoying the feeling of her back popping a couple of times. The redhead then turned towards her blonde girlfriend and she saw that Sam looked exhausted. 

“Girl, what happened to you?” Becky asked. 

Sam turned to look at Becky and gave her a weak grin. “Lincoln happened to me.” 

“Did you two go all night?” 

“Yup.” Sam nodded. 

“Gurl!” Becky smirked as she hugged Sam. “I can’t believe that you did that! I haven’t been able to do that yet.” 

“It wasn’t easy...” Sam admitted. She yawned before she leaned against her girlfriend’s chest. “But I think that our plan is gonna work.” 

“What makes you think that?” Becky asked. 

“Because Ace told me that Lisa said that he was basically a sex machine. And I confirmed her findings....over and over and over again.” Sam told her. 

“How many rounds did you guys go?” Becky couldn’t help but ask. 

“I lost count.” Sam said honestly. “But his stamina is no joke. He will wear us out if we’re not careful.” 

“You say that like it's a bad thing.” Becky said with a grin. “But I see what you’re getting at. Do you think that we should hold a meeting?” 

“Yes...get the word out. We’re having a meeting tonight right here. We’re starting Operation: Too Many Dates.” Sam said before she fell backwards onto the bed and got ready to sleep again. “Now let me nap.” 

Becky couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute her girlfriend looked. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Lori sighed as she leaned back against the seat of Vanzilla. Yesterday had been a stressful day thanks to his brother almost getting Becky pregnant. Add in the issues with Lynn and Lori was genuinely surprised that she didn’t have grey hairs already. After her meeting with Lincoln and the others, Lori had taken Lynn down to the basement for some privacy. She could still recall the conversation that they had the day before. 

**_::Flashback::_ **

_“Do you want to explain what the hell that was back there?” Lori asked the sporty brunette as they stood by the washer and dryer. “You almost attacked Sam.”_

_“That slut deserved it!” Lynn growled as she glared at her oldest sister. “If Lincoln hadn’t stopped me then I would’ve knocked her block off!”_

_“Lynn, that’s literally not okay! You can’t just attack Sam out of nowhere, it's not right!” Lori argued._

_“It’s not out of nowhere! That whore took advantage of_ **_my_ ** _little brother!” Lynn said in a dangerous tone. “She deserves a beating if you ask me!”_

_“Okay, you need to chill out. You’re letting your feelings get the best of you.” Lori said as she placed her hands on her hips. “I thought we were over this, Lynn. You can’t have these feelings towards our brother.”_

_“And why the hell not?!” Lynn all but shouted. But this time she had angry tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. “I’m not hurting anyone by being in love with him and I know that he will feel the same for me if he just gave me a chance.”_

_Lori sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead. They had been having this argument for years and against her better judgement, Lori hadn’t told their parents about it. “Lynn...this isn’t healthy. You are brother and sister, it’s literally wrong for you two to be together.”_

_“And what about you, huh? Have you gotten over your feelings?” Lynn asked her as she pointed an angry finger at Lori’s chest._

_When Lynn had been 11 and she first started having feelings towards their brother, Lori thought that she could help Lynn by telling her that she was also in love with their brother. But that had only served to push Lynn further into getting closer to him. She saw Lori’s feelings as competition and for two years, Lynn had tried to monopolize Lincoln’s time. And while Lori did have feelings for her brother, she had outgrown those feelings thanks to her relationship with Bobby._

_“Lynn, I don’t feel that way about Linc anymore.” Lori told her. “I outgrew those feelings when I started going out with Bobby. You need to find a healthier outlet and forget about Lincoln.”_

_“No! I won’t give up! I love him! I love him way more than you and nothing you can say will ever get me to give up on him!” Lynn shouted. It was lucky that the basement was soundproof or everyone would’ve heard them by now._

_“Lynn, I didn’t want to do this but if you don’t back off, I will tell mom and dad.” Lori threatened her._

_Lynn recoiled as if physically struck. The angry tears that she had been fighting back broke through the dam and she started to openly sob hot tears. “W-Why d-don’t y-y-you want me t-to be ha-ha-happy?” Lynn asked through her tears._

_It broke Lori’s heart to see her sister like that but she was doing it for her own good. Lori closed the distance between them and she wrapped the younger girl into a hug. Lynn tried to resist but she eventually gave in and sobbed into her sister’s chest._

**_::end of flashback::_ **

After that, Lynn had gone to her room without another word and much to her dismay, Lynn had woken up that morning as a shadow of her former self. The normally sporty Loud that was so full of life and energy no longer held her usual spirit. She walked down from her room dressed in her sleep wear, barely ate a bite, and then made her way back to her room to simply lay face down on her bed. Lori knew that Lynn was more than likely depressed about their conversation the day before but it had to be done. Lynn would bounce back from this and everything would be fine...right?

And just as she was about to get out of the car, Lori received a text from Carol. 

“Sorry, Lori, I have to cancel our plans tonight. I got an emergency that I got to take care of!” Carol’s text read. 

“Huh? That’s weird...I wonder what kind of emergency could a girl like Carol have?” Lori asked herself. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy couldn’t stand to see her sister like that. She watched from her bed as Lynn simply lay on her bed, dead to the world around her. She knew the reason why, it wasn’t that hard to figure out. Lynn held feelings towards their one and only brother that were considered taboo. But Lucy couldn’t help but feel for her sister since she shared in those feelings as well. Was it right for either of them to be in love with their brother? Society would say no but Lucy didn’t care. 

The gothic Loud audibly sighed before she got off of her bed. “It pains me to see you like this, dear sister.” She didn’t expect Lynn to respond but she hoped that Lynn would listen. “I know what torments your mortal soul and if you wish to relieve yourself of your anguish...then meet me in the attic before lunch time.” 

And with that Lucy left their shared room in order to prepare for the events that were about to unfold. She had no doubt that Lynn would come meet her up in the attic and together they would both get what their hearts truly desired. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So you’re telling me that you want to go out with my brother?” Luan repeated as she sat down on a bench at the park. 

The comedic Loud wasn’t alone as she sat down beside a raven haired girl that looked as though she had never smiled once in her life. The girl had long black hair and wore a sky blue t-shirt with black and white striped long sleeves. She also wore a dark blue skirt with a checker pattern and black boots. This girl was named Maggie and she was a year younger than Luan. But despite their age difference, Luan knew her from school because she was part of the poetry club that wrote depressing poems. Luan had joined briefly because she needed new material for one of her acts and she still kept contact with Maggie. 

“...I don’t expect you to help me...after all, I know that I don’t deserve happiness.” Maggie spoke in her usual monotone. Even when speaking about love the poor girl couldn’t even sound upbeat. “But...when I look upon his face...his smile is like looking up at the sun for the first time. It’s blinding with its radiance but...for the first time in my miserable life...I don’t hate it. I want to be in the sun...I want to be with him.” 

“Well...I can’t say that I don’t approve of your choice in men.” Luan began as she placed her hand on top of the gloomy girl’s hand. She gave it a light squeeze before she continued. “After all, only recently did I begin to realize that my baby bro was all grown up. He’s become a fine young man but there is a problem that you should know about....”

“I know that you have feelings for him too.” Maggie said as she looked at Luan in the eye. “I’m fine with sharing him.” 

“W-What?” Luan asked, flabbergasted. That had not been what she was going to say at all! 

“Did you not hear me? I said that I’m fine with sharing him with you if you help me be with him as well.” Maggie said as she took Luan’s hand with both of hers. “Please, help me claim my sun.” 

“Wait, I’m not in love with my brother!” Luan said as she tried to fight back the surge of emotions that she had begun to feel. “He’s just my brother! Nothing more than that!” 

“Luan...I respect you a great deal. You art has a way to speak to my desolate soul in a way that I can’t express with mere words. But your eyes tell me the truth. You’re in love with your brother and honestly, how could you not be? He’s perfect...” Maggie said. 

Luan could only sit there as she tried and failed to come up with something to say to the gloomy girl before her. And for the first time ever, Luan saw Maggie crack a small smile as she felt herself get taken over by a fierce blush at the thought of her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna couldn’t help but feel like she had somehow been tricked into something. She was sitting in Sam’s garage with Becky, Leni, Carol, and Dana. Sam had gone into her house to get something and would be back in a couple of minutes. That morning Luna had received a group text from Becky that asked her to come to an emergency meeting at six pm. And since she and Leni were invited, they walked together towards Sam’s house since it was really close by. 

But judging from the looks of the other three girls, none of them knew why they were brought there in the first place. Only Becky and Sam knew what the meeting was about and so far Luna couldn’t help but feel a bit of dread form in the pit of her stomach. 

“Are you girls ready?” Sam's voice came from the garage door. The blonde rocker came in wearing her sleepwear which consisted of a pair of teal pajama pants and a white t-shirt that hung loosely on her slender frame. She was also carrying a cup of coffee that smelled particularly strong. 

“Are you okay?” Carol asked as she eyed her friend. 

“Yea...I’m just a little tired, hence the pick me up.” Sam said as she motioned towards her coffee. 

“Don’t worry about her, she just bit more than she could chew last night with Lincoln.” Becky said as she chuckled. 

Luna’s, Carol’s, and Dana’s eyes widened like saucers as they caught on to what Becky was referring to. The only one who didn’t was Leni as she watched them all react. Their faces had turned beat red while Sam didn’t look bothered at all. 

“What’s going on?” Leni asked as she looked towards her redheaded friend. 

“Don’t worry, Leni, we’ll explain it all in a bit.” 

“Hang on, Dude!” Luna said as she rose from her chair. She was still sporting a blush but she had to say something. “Linc is my little bro and I don’t want to hear you two talking about what you do in the sheets with him!” 

“Are you sure?” Becky asked with a raised brow. “I’m pretty sure that you’re gonna like what we have to say.” 

“Dude! No, I didn’t come here to gossip about my brother banging my best friend.” Luna said as she turned to leave. But before she could call out for her sister to follow her, Sam called her name. 

“Luna, if you walk out that door then you’ll never get to be with him.” Sam said as she held her coffee a couple of inches from her mouth. 

The room fell silent as Dana and Carol turned their attention on the Rocker Loud. Luna had stopped in her tracks and she physically looked as though she were struggling to make her body move. It almost looked painful but in the end, Luna’s shoulders slumped before she turned around and made her way back to her seat. None of them could see her eyes as they were downcast and hidden behind shadows. 

“Now that that’s settled, we can begin.” Sam said as she placed her cup down by her bedside table. “Ladies, I’m here to tell you that starting today, you will all be able to date the man of your dreams.” 

The four girls gasped as they stared in shock at the two girls sitting down on the bed. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing! 

“That's right, we’re gonna share the same man.” Becky added. 

“Ladies, welcome to Operation: Too Many Dates.” Sam said with a grin. 

**End of chapter.**


	2. Lisa's Request

**Too Many Dates**

**Chapter 2: Lisa’s Request**

After making sure that none of her youngest siblings were causing any trouble, Lori allowed herself to relax on her bed. It was nearing the evening and her plans with Becky, Dana, and Carol had been canceled last minute with each of them having some sort of emergency to attend to. To her surprise, even Lincoln was home since it seemed that Sam was also busy. Not that she wanted him out of the house, no, she preferred having him there close to her, if only to keep an eye on him.

The conversation that she had with Lynn the day before was still present in her mind and as Lori lay on her bed with her forearm covering her eyes, she couldn't help but drift off. She thought about her little brother and how much she relied on him. His kind and caring nature would often make her feel as though she had butterflies in her stomach. She knew that he didn’t specifically do anything that was special just for her but just him being there in her life was enough. He was there for each of their siblings and she could see the joy that he had when he fed Lily or played with the twins. It melted her heart to see him even get Lucy of all people to smile and laugh. 

And as these thoughts continued, Lori began to feel things stir within her that she hadn’t felt in a while. Her body began to feel hot as her thoughts began to wonder just how it would feel to be with her brother. She imagined for a moment that she wasn’t related to him and that they could go out on dates. In her fantasy, she saw them going out dancing in the moonlight at the park by themselves. She saw them pigging out on pizza together and having fun at the arcade. And then she saw them alone in a nice room, Lincoln lying on the bed while she stood nearby with a blue robe on. And then the robe fell to the floor and she was shocked but not really to see herself wearing nothing at all. Fantasy Lori giggled as Lincoln blushed from head to toe before she leaned in and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. And as the fantasy continued, Lori saw as they began to be more intense in their making out until Lincoln pinned her to the bed. He was hovering over her entrance and he was giving her a look full of long and desire that made her want to-

“Ahem.” 

Lori sprang from her bed and toppled over as she heard someone clear their throat loudly. She yelped as she tried to brace herself but couldn't as one of her hands had somehow gotten caught in the waistband of her panties while the other was underneath her shirt. She fell face first onto the carpet and groaned as she tried to sit up.    
“Apologies, dear sister, I did not mean to interrupt your masturbation session or as it's called on the streets, your ‘alone time’.” Lisa said as she stood a few feet away from Lori. 

Lori’s face turned several shades of red as she looked up at the face of the Four Year old genius. She tried to sputter out some sort of response as she sprang to her feet. But she couldn’t really deny what she had been doing as her shorts fell down to her knees. And as she looked down in order to pull her shorts up, she could see the tell tale signs of her arousal in the form of a damp spot in front of her entrance. 

“Lori, I am not one to judge so please let us skip the excuses.” Lisa said as she continued to stare at her older sister. “Now if you would please accompany me to my room, I have a request that I would like to make of you.” 

Lisa then turned around and made her way back to her room while Lori stood there for several moments, face burning with embarrassment at what had just occurred. But more so because of who had been the subject of her fantasy. Swallowing hard, she pulled up her shorts and followed her second youngest sibling into her room. Lisa had been waiting for her while sitting down on her chair while she had her laptop on. Lily was nowhere to be seen which meant that they would be alone. 

“Good, you’re here. As I said before, I have a request that I would like to make. Do not fear, however, that I will attempt to blackmail you because of what I just saw. You are a healthy young woman who is naturally going to feel sexual urges from time to time and it’s only natural that you would want to relieve yourself.” Lisa said as she looked at her sister with the same expressionless face that she normally wore. 

“C-Could we maybe not talk about that anymore?” Lori asked in an embarrassed voice as her face remained hot. 

“I’m afraid that I cannot promise that, sister. For you see the matter for which I asked you to come for revolves around our families sexual appetites. More specifically, our brother’s sexual appetite.” Lisa motioned towards the laptop where a schematic of their brother’s body appeared. “As you may know, our parents have enjoyed a long and consistent sex life. They have been together for over 20 years and are still physically amorous towards one another in their mid 40’s. And because of their sexual appetite, Lincoln seems to have inherited their combined sex drives.” 

Lori stood there with her mouth opened as she stared at the powerpoint that Lisa had begun during her explanation. This was literally the definition of too much information and she wasn’t sure why she hadn’t run out screaming while pulling her hair out. And Lisa was still talking.

“I have been studying our families genetics for about a year now after I grew curious about how each of us acted. You see, each of us seems to have inherited part of our parents sex drives but we’ve learned to channel that energy into something else. You put it in your rivalry with Carol Pingrey and your relationship with Bobby and your power trips. Leni has focused on her fashion pursuits. Luna into rock and roll and you get the picture. As females, I hypothesize that each of you took the energy from your sexual drives and focused it into something that you love. In essence, you put your passions and desires into the activities that you love.”

The powerpoint began to show each of the Loud Girls with various statistics around them. Lori still couldn’t make her body move as Lisa continued her explanation. 

“Each of us have an unhealthy obsession with our hobbies, some of us more so than others. Case and point: Luan. She tends to go overboard with her pranks and after scanning her brain, it's very similar to how someone would feel after achieving an orgasm. Lynn would be the next example since she tends to go to the extremes when it comes to sports. She also achieves sexual gratification through her intense workouts and through winning. But enough about them, the reason I brought you here is because of Lincoln. He’s inherited both of our parents sexual drives and as he grows older that drive will only increase. I didn’t expect him to become sexually active at such a young age but it doesn’t surprise me. Lincoln is mature for his age in more ways than one. And I’ve been monitoring his sexual encounters af-”

“Wait! You’ve been spying on him?” Lori asked, finally finding her voice. 

“Yes. I have been monitoring his relationship with Sam and Becky ever since we found out about the three of them.” Lisa said, not once changing her tone or expression. 

“But...but...that’s an invasion of privacy!” Lori protested. 

But Lisa simply gave her a deadpanned look. “Seriously? Is that your best argument? Lori, we don’t have privacy in this house and you know it. And when it comes to studying Lincoln’s developing sexual appetite, I’d argue that it’s best that he be monitored before he ends up impregnating half of Royal Woods.” 

“Before he what!?” Lori exclaimed. Just what was going on with her brother? 

“Perhaps that was a bit much but I do believe that if left unchecked, Lincoln will end up having numerous partners and leave them all with child.” Lisa said. 

“But how? The Lincoln that I know would never do that to a girl! He’s so sweet and kind and gentle and-” Lori soon stopped as she noticed that Lisa had begun to smile.    
“I apologize, Eldest Sibling, I did not mean to potentially scare or worry you. What I was referring to is the fact that Lincoln’s sperm will become highly potent as he matures and eventually conventual means of birth control will not be enough to stop him from impregnating his sexual partners. We were extremely lucky that Becky is not with child at the moment because I deduce that right now, Lincoln has a 9 in 10 chance of impregnating any girl that he has sex with.” 

“W-What?” Lori asked dumbfounded. They had been that close!? What the hell!?

“And that’s why I require your help, Eldest Sister. For you see, I need to develop and test a form of birth control that will work on our brother. I have a few prototypes that need to be tested and I want you to be the one who tests.” Lisa explained. 

Lori listened to her younger sister’s words and let them sink in for a moment before she registered exactly what Lisa had just said. “YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?” 

Lisa flinched at the high volume of Lori’s shriek. She reached up and dug her pinky in her ear in order to rid herself of the ringing in her ear. “Please, Lori, refrain from shouting. I assure you that my ears work quite well, though I cannot guarantee that if you continue to scream at such close proximity.” 

“Lisa, have you finally gone crazy? How can you ask me to do such a thing?” Lori asked as she tried her best not to freak out. “We’re siblings! I changed his diapers! I practically raised him!” 

Lisa listened as Lori continued to drone on and on about the potential implications of an incestual relationship between them. But as she listened, she began to type on her laptop and pulled up the security feed of Lori’s room. She then motioned for Lori to be silent as she played the video. Lori stopped and watched the video of herself just a few minutes ago as she laid on her bed, touching herself and moaning her brother’s name. Lisa let the video play for a couple of moments before she paused it. She then turned to face her sister and raised her left eye brow, silently asking ‘you were saying?’

Lori at least had the good graces to look mortified as Lisa showed her the damning evidence. Her protests, while morally correct, were not honest. She wanted to try and dispute it but she couldn’t. So Lori remained silent as she stared at the four year old genius who figuratively had her by the balls. 

“I trust that this proves that I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you hold romantic feelings towards our brother?” Lisa asked though it was mainly just a formality at this point. 

“Y-Yes.” Lori said in a small voice. How else was she supposed to respond to that? She had already been caught with her hand down her pants twice, she wasn’t going for a third time. 

“Fear not, Lori, for I was being genuine when I said that I wouldn’t use this video to coerce you into doing what I asked. If you still refuse my request when I am done explaining my plan to you, then I will keep this silent between us.” Lisa said in an attempt to alleviate some of her sister’s concerns. 

“B-But why? You literally have me by the balls? You could force me to do this if you really wanted to.” Lori couldn’t help but ask. 

Lisa sighed as she removed her glasses and cleaned them with her shirt. She placed them back on her head before she looked back up at Lori’s eyes. “I could but I won’t do that. You and Lincoln are my family and while I do have a hard time showing it, I deeply care for the both of you. I would never force you to do something like this against your will. That would make me a monster and I am no monster.” 

Lisa then turned to face the laptop once more and deleted the video of Lori that she just showed. “I’ve deleted the evidence and rest assured that there are no backups of any kind anywhere. Now, if you wish to further discuss this then please take a seat. Otherwise you are free to go.” 

Lori stood there for a moment as she internally debated on what to do. Lisa had been serious when she said that she wouldn’t blackmail her into helping her and Lori was grateful beyond words for that. She even deleted the embarrassing video of her...touching herself to her little brother. She could leave right now and forget it ever happened. But she didn’t. Despite her better judgment, Lori sat down on Lisa’s bed and let out a heavy breath that she didn’t know that she had been holding. 

“What do I have to do?” She asked in a surprisingly calm tone. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lori sat on the bed, slumped against the wall as she tried to process just what the hell she had just listened to. Her sister (who was FOUR btw!) had asked her to help her test out a few prototype birth control methods for their soon to be sex crazed brother and his mega sperm. Just what the hell was going on? She just couldn’t figure out how she had gotten involved in this but that wasn’t even the craziest part, no. The most insane part wasn’t that Lisa wanted her to seduce their brother (who already had two girlfriends that he loved), no, the most insane part was that Lori  _ wanted  _ more than anything to do it! 

She had told herself that she would listen to Lisa’s plan and then politely but firmly refuse. After all, it was the right thing to do given the situation. No siblings should even consider having sex with each other and that went double for Lori who practically raised Lincoln. But the more she listened to Lisa’s plan, the more she was hooked on the possibility that it might actually be possible to be with the boy who had always held a special place in her heart. Sure, she had Bobby and Lori truly loved him fiercely, she did. But when she compared her love for Bobby to that of what she felt for Lincoln, it wasn’t even close. 

And Lori felt ashamed of herself for even feeling like that. How could she be so...so...ugh, she was such a terrible girlfriend! Lori reached up with her hands and placed her palms over her eyes, covering them completely. She was such a piece of shit! To think that she wanted to willingly seduce her brother and maybe get him to fall in love with her. But despite feeling like that, Lori knew in her heart of hearts that she was going to go through with Lisa’s plan. She loved Bobby, but she  _ loved  _ Lincoln. She really did. 

She hadn’t been lying when she had confessed to Lynn about also being in love with their brother all those years ago. Lori had confided in the sporty Loud in the hopes that maybe Lynn wouldn’t feel so alone and feel as though she had a sister who was going through the same thing. Lori had hoped that it would bring them closer together and that they would be able to support one another as they tried to get over their wonderful little brother. But it didn’t happen that way and it only served to drive a wedge between them. Lynn had been trying over the years to become the #1 sister in Lincoln’s life but she hadn’t been too successful. 

When she started dating Bobby, Lori buried her feelings for Lincoln and swore that she would never again think about him like that. And for a while, it worked. That is, until the fateful day that Leni came home from work and told them all that Lincoln had helped Sam remove her underwear with his penis. They had all seen red but Lori in particular felt as though she had been personally slighted by the blonde and teal tipped girl. 

Lori remembered hearing a voice that sounded like a demon version of herself shouting and cursing the blonde girl’s name. How  _ dare  _ she defile her little brother!? How dare she take away his innocence!? Lincoln’s first time should’ve been with someone he loved and who loved him back just as much. It should’ve been with a girl who knew just how special and wonderful he was and would cherish him always. It should’ve been her to have shared that intimate moment with him. 

And just as she had finished thinking that, Lola had called for their attention as Lincoln and that  _ whore  _ had just walked up to the porch. She didn’t mean to become hostile, Lori had actually wanted to talk to Sam and maybe give her a black eye. But when she saw Sam lick the side of Lincoln’s face like the slut that she was, Lori lost it. They all did and if it wasn’t for Lincoln’s intervention then Sam would’ve ended up in the hospital.

But once she and others calmed down and actually listened to how the two got together, Lori had to force herself to bury those feelings again. It wasn’t easy but seeing him smile as he held onto Sam’s hand while Luna had her in headlock, Lori knew that she would have to accept Sam or else risk hurting the brother that she loved so much. Lori had ordered the Loud girls to back off and gave Sam a laundry list of ground rules for dating her brother. And as much as she didn’t want to admit it, Sam had followed the rules to the letter. 

A part of her would probably never be able to forgive Sam for being Lincoln’s first but Lori was willing to at least try since she made him happy. And that’s all that Lori wanted, for him to be happy even if it wasn’t with her. 

And then came Becky. Oh my god, Becky had fucked up. Not only was Becky practically an adult, the dumb redhead hadn’t used any form of birth control! When Lincoln turned up in her room in the middle of the day on Sunday, with a very nervous Sam and terrified Becky, Lori knew that she was going to very possibly strangle someone that day. But luckily it had only been a false positive and no one was pregnant. Lori wasn’t sure what she would’ve done if Becky had ended up pregnant. Obviously she would’ve told her parents but from there things would’ve gone out of her control. All she would be able to do would be to shield her brother as best as she could. 

And now Lisa wanted her to do the very thing that she had been trying to get Lynn to quit. And Lori couldn’t find the will in her to stop herself from going through with it. Why? Because Lisa’s plan seemed foolproof and Lori, maybe subconsciously, had been hoping for some sort of miracle that would allow her to be with her brother. And now that miracle was in front of her. She had to take the chance...she had too.

“So, elder sister, can I count on your assistance in this endeavor?” Lisa asked as Lori lowered her hands from her eyes. 

“Tell me just one thing, Lis.” Lori said as she focused on the Genius Four year old. “Do you think that Lincoln will be able to love me like he loves Sam and Becky?” 

“Lincoln already loves you, Lori. You are, after all, his eldest sister. But I sense that you are referring to him loving you as a woman and not his sister.” Lisa said. She was quiet for a moment before she continued on. “If you follow my plan then you will get the chance to make love to Lincoln physically. You will know him in a way that you never thought possible but the same won’t be true for him. He won’t know it’s you that’s vying for his attention since it would be illegal for you to be seen being amorous with your little brother. The disguise that I have for you will completely turn you into a different person and it will be that persona that Lincoln will fall in love with.” 

Lisa then sighed before she got up from her chair and made her way over to Lori who was still slumped against the wall. She climbed onto the bed and placed a consoling hand on Lori’s shoulder. “I devised this plan so that your relationship with Bobby wouldn’t suffer. And you are the only one I can trust to help me complete this vital research. If this is too much for you, I implore you to let me know now before we begin and I can attempt to find another candidate.” 

“Why not just use Sam or Becky?” Lori asked, trying to stall for time. 

“The honest answer is that I don’t trust either of them. While I have done an extensive background check on both of them, they are still strangers to me. I would prefer to have someone I trust helping me.” Lisa explained. “Again, Lori, I must insist, am I asking too much of you? Please tell me now because I would much rather find another candidate than force you to do something that you don’t feel comfortable doing. You are my sister and I care for you deeply.” 

Lori appreciated the fact that Lisa was giving her out before they even started. She was honestly touched that Lisa did care more about her family members than her own scientific research. But the truth was that Lori had already made up her mind hours ago. Years ago, really.    
“I’ll do it.” Lori said as she sat up. She would take this chance that fate had provided her and she would finally get to be with Lincoln in body and in spirit. And once she finally got to experience true bliss, she would cut herself off from him and cherish the moments that they would have together. It was selfish of her but Lori only agreed to help Lisa because she would get to experience something with her brother that she wouldn’t otherwise. She wasn’t sure how she would cut herself off from Lincoln but she would. All she wanted was a taste. Just a little taste and then hopefully that would be enough. 

It had to be.

**End of chapter.**


	3. Magic and Makeovers

**I don’t own the Loud House.**

**Too Many Dates**

**Chapter 3: Magic and Makeovers**

“You know that this will never work, right?” Lynn asked as she stared at her younger sister. 

“Sister, you have to have faith. After all, isn’t he worth it?” Lucy asked as she sat cross legged in front of a ritual circle. She was just finishing up the final touches of her spell and Lynn was ruining her concentration. 

“But how is this gonna help us?” Lynn asked. 

Lucy had asked her to come to the attic in order to help them both get what they desired. At first, Lynn was just gonna ignore her and spend the rest of her life in bed. It sounded a lot easier than doing whatever this was with Lucy. But in the end her curiosity and hope got the best of her she forced herself out of bed and up to the attic. Lucy was in the middle of preparing a magic circle or something like that and she asked for Lynn to help her. 

I’m going to cast a spell that will make us irresistible to Lincoln so long as we hold the enchanted item.” Lucy said. The circle was done now and all she had to do was say the magic words. “Now silence, I need to invoke the words of power.” 

Lynn rolled her eyes as she listened to Lucy spout some gibberish in another language. And just as she was about to say something else, there was a small explosion in the middle of the magic circle and Lynn was thrown back into some boxes that held old clothes. She quickly dug herself out and looked in the direction of the explosion in order to try and see if her sister was hurt. 

“Lucy!” She shouted only to stop when she saw her sister standing in the middle of the circle holding something that was glowing. 

Lucy turned around and Lynn could see that the hairband that they had chosen to use for the spell was glowing faintly with a greenish black glow. Then after a few more seconds, the glowing stopped and it looked like a normal hairband. 

“Success.” Lucy said with a small grin. 

“What...the...fuck...” Lynn breathed out. There was no way in hell that that magic bullshit was real. Was there? “Lucy, what the hell was that?” 

“This, dear sister, will be the key to our success in seducing our brother.” Lucy explained as she held out the hairband. 

“W-What will it do?” Lynn asked. She took the hairband with slightly trembling hands and she could feel that this thing had some sort of powers. 

“Put it on and it will enhance your feminine features and Lincoln won’t be able to resist you.” Lucy said. 

“But...this isn’t how I wanted to be with him.” Lynn said as she lowered her head a bit. “I wanted to be with him because he was in love with me, not because of some dumb spell!” 

“Lynn, this spell won’t make Lincoln fall in love with us. It will only make us look more appealing to him if we use it. He already has to have feelings for us in order for this to work. If he’s not attracted to us then it will have no effect on him.” Lucy explained. 

Lynn looked at the item in her hands as if she were holding a superbowl trophy. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and a fearful hope that maybe, just maybe, she could finally win over her brother. Her whole body trembled and Lynn wasn’t sure if it was from excitement or in awe of the magical item in her possession. 

“Now go shower, sister, and look your best.” Lucy told her as she made her way down. 

Lynn was rooted in her spot for a moment longer before she sprang into action and went to get herself cleaned up. She had a chance and she wasn’t going to let something like bad hygiene ruin it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln was currently in his kitchen making his favorite sandwich for himself and his little sister, Lily. She was the only one in the family who liked to eat his favorite snack and since he was spending time with her, he decided it was time for a snack. Lily was helping him make the sandwich and by that he meant that she was currently covering herself with peanut butter all over her body while giggling to herself. Lincoln chuckled as he put the things away and began to clean up the mess. 

“Lily, you got all dirty and sticky now.” Lincoln playfully chided his sister but she only laughed as she raised her arms up so that he could pick her up. Not at all bothered by her peanut butter coat, Lincoln picked her up and held her to his chest. Lily proceeded to smear peanut butter all over his shirt and face as she wanted to share her snack with her favorite big brother. “Lily-bug, you’re getting me all dirty now.” 

“Eww, that’s gross.” Lola said as she walked into the kitchen to grab a juice box. “You better give her a bath before she makes a mess elsewhere.” 

“I don’t know, I kind of like having peanut butter all over my face. Maybe you should try it.” Lincoln said as he began to make his way towards Lola while Lily extended her hands towards her. 

Lolo shrieked and ran away causing both of them to laugh at their sister’s antics. With their fun over with, they made their way upstairs in order to go shower. Lincoln made a quick stop at his room in order to grab a towel and a change of clothes before he went over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. What he didn’t realize was that he had forgotten to lock the door. 

While still holding onto Lily, who was now attempting to lick the peanut butter off of his cheek, Lincoln turned on the water and began to carefully strip down so that they could take a bath together. Lincoln waited until the tub was filled about a quarter of the way up before he took Lily’s diaper off and carefully placed her inside. He then took off his sticky shirt and tossed it in the hamper when the door to the bathroom opened and Lynn stood there frozen with a deer in the headlights look. 

Her eyes were wide as saucers and her whole face was beet red. She was standing in the entrance with one hand on the doorknob and the other holding a bundle of clean clothes and a towel. But as she stood there, frozen in place, there was only one thing that her eyes were glued on. And that was Lincoln Jr, who was hanging between her brother’s legs and appeared to be much bigger than she remembered from when they were kids. And then it twitched and began to rise as she stared at it. 

Both Lincoln and Lynn let out shrieks as they turned around in order to stop staring at one another. 

“Lynn, what the hell!?” Lincoln demanded. “Didn’t you hear the shower running?” 

“Why didn’t you lock it, stinkoln!” Lynn shouted back, her mind unable to forget what she had just witnessed. 

“I forgot! Now go away, Lily and I need a bath after getting smudged with peanut butter.” Lincoln said over his shoulder as he turned to look at his sister. 

“W-Well I need to shower too.” Lynn said but she didn’t explain the reason why. 

“Well too bad. We can’t both take a shower.” Lincoln said as if that ended the conversation. 

“W-What if we did?” Lynn couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. 

“W-What?” Lincoln asked, unsure if he had heard his sister correctly.

This prompted Lynn to snap out of whatever trance she was in and she slammed the door shut...after barging inside of the bathroom. Her face felt as though she were burning up! She just closed the door to the bathroom while HER BROTHER WAS STILL NAKED INSIDE!? 

“L-Lynn! What do you think you’re doing?” Lincoln asked as he reached for the towel in order to cover up. 

But Lynn wasn’t listening. The blood was rushing to her ears and all she could focus on was the fact that she had a chance to  _ show  _ her brother just how much of a woman she had become. She could show him how much she loved him. All she had to do was turn around and...and...

“Lynn, are you okay?” Lincoln asked as he approached her. She was breathing heavily and it looked as though she were in the middle of a panic attack. 

In her panicked state, Lynn turned around just as Lincoln began to approach her and she pulled her shirt over her head. Unfortunately for her, she was still in her sleepwear and she didn’t wear a bra underneath her white t-shirt. Lincoln got an eye full of what his older sister was hiding underneath her top and as he froze in place, Lynn realized what she had done. She screamed as she swung with her left arm and clocked Lincoln in the chest, knocking him backwards into the sink before she ran out of the bathroom without looking back. 

Lincoln couldn’t believe just what had happened. He was pretty sure that his peanut butter covered face was beet red and another part of him had risen at the sight of Lynn’s beautiful breasts. The image was burned into his mind and he could still see exactly where the freckles were and how many there were on her chest. 

While Lincoln was frozen in place as he tried to process what had just happened, he failed to notice two things. The first was that his towel had fallen from his waist and it was pooled around his feet. The second was that the door to the bathroom was still open after Lynn had fled. And that was when Lana walked in because she had to use the bathroom. 

“Hey, what’s with all the-the-the...” Lana’s eyes grew as wide as Lynn’s had as she stood paralyzed in the doorway to the bathroom. Her eyes were glued on her brother’s...El Diablo. Despite being so young, Lana knew full well what sex was and she knew exactly what she was staring at. And as she stared, she felt something that she had never felt before. Her body grew warm and the blood began to rush to her face, she felt her face begin to burn and the next thing she knew, she saw darkness. 

“Lana!” Lincoln rushed forward as he saw his sister faint, probably from being traumatized after seeing him naked. He cursed his luck and made sure to check to see that she was alright. Once he was sure that Lana was going to be fine after some rest, he went back for his towel, tied it around his waist and he picked the fainted tomboy and carried her back to her room. “I’ll be right back, Lily, don’t have too much fun without me.” 

And while this was happening, Lily was still happily playing in the tub with a couple of her toys. She had been blissfully unaware that two of her sisters had seen Lincoln naked and that one of them had passed out due to his state of undress. When Lincoln returned, he kept his towel on and quickly gave Lily a bath. Once she was clean, he took her to Lola and asked her to watch Lily while he took a quick shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

“You flashed him?” Lucy asked as she sat on Lynn’s bed while the brunette lay down on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. 

Lynn had managed to put her shirt back on, albeit backwards, and Lucy could only hear her muffled moans as she tried to comfort her older sister. 

“Did he at least like what he saw?” Lucy asked in an attempt to make her feel better. Lynn’s muffled voice sounded off once more and Lucy couldn’t help but grimace. “You punched him? Lynn, what were you thinking?” 

Again her sister cried out and Lucy couldn’t help but sympathize with her. “Ok, I get it. But what exactly did you think you would accomplish by flashing him?” Lucy asked. Her sister responded while at the same time kicking her legs into the mattress. “Of course it didn’t work, you were supposed to be wearing it in order for it’s magic to work. You can’t hope to just seduce him into showering with you if you freak out like that.” 

Lynn moaned once more and Lucy raised her hand to her forehead. “Lynn, you can’t this little incident stop you. You want him to notice you right?” when Lynn nodded, Lucy continued. “Well, now he will be very aware of a couple of things about you.” Lucy couldn’t help but chuckle at her little joke. Unfortunately, Lynn didn’t find it as funny and she pushed Lucy off of her bed. “Okay, that wasn’t very nice of me. But I’m not wrong. We can use this to our advantage.” 

Lynn rose slightly from her pillow and glanced at Lucy with one eye. “H-How?”

“It’s simple, we just have to continue with our original plan. Thanks to your bathroom mishap, Lincoln will now see you as a girl as well as his sister. What we need to do is emphasize those features of yours so that Lincoln can’t help but to notice them every time that he looks at you.” Lucy explained. 

“You want me to change how I dress?” Lynn asked, frowning slightly. 

“Not too much. We’re not gonna turn you into a different person, that wouldn’t be a smart idea.” Lucy said. (Lisa just happened to sneeze at that moment.) “We just want to change a few little things that will help you get his attention more. He’s known as you as Lynn, his sister all of his life. Now he needs to see you as Lynn, the woman.” 

“I do like the sound of that...” Lynn admitted. 

“Alright, I might not be like Lincoln when it comes to plans but I do believe I know just who to ask for help.” Lucy said as she made her way out of the room. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” 

Lynn sat up on her bed and she wiped her eyes. She wasn’t very confident at the moment which wasn’t very like her. She was Lynn Loud! The most badass girl around! And yet, ever since her conversation with Lori the day before, Lynn felt as though she had been shattered into a spider web fracture and she was holding herself together by a thread. She wasn’t her usual self and Lori’s threat had shaken her more than she wanted to admit. If her parents found out about her feelings for her brother, they would probably send her to the loony bin and she would be locked away forever. And that terrified her more than anything else did. 

Lynn loved her brother more than anything in the world. Sure, she wasn’t always the best sister or even the best person but she loved him so much that it would hurt sometimes. Part of the reason she threw herself head first into sports was because she felt so much pent up energy within herself that if she didn’t get rid of them she would explode! Ever since she hit puberty, she had begun to feel powerful urges that were only ever directed towards one person. Her little brother, the boy that she had spent most of her life looking after, the boy that would look up at her with those beautiful warm blue eyes. Those eyes that looked at her with admiration and pride because she was his big sister and she could do anything. There was a time when Lincoln would look at her and tell her that she was his favorite sister and that he loved her the most. He even once promised that he would marry her. 

But that had been when they were children and Lincoln no longer looked at her like that. He still admired her a little bit but more often than not, he looked at her as just his sister who he had to play with because no one else would. At least that’s what she secretly feared. So Lynn threw herself into sports with the hope that he would see just how cool and amazing she was and he would want to spend more time with her. Plus it also helped burn up the pent up energy that she would feel burning within her body. Otherwise she might have jumped his bones during the summer when she agreed to play football in his place and they would change behind a tree. She had hoped that by changing in front of him, he would sneak a peek at her and see her as the woman that she knew that she was. But nope, he was too busy at the time with those stupid comics and he never really paid attention to her. Luckily she was able to take out her frustrations on the opposing team so it wasn’t all bad. 

Lynn wasn’t sure if listening to Lucy was a good idea but she did because she was honestly desperate for a chance to get her brother to notice her. Lori had broken her with her threat but Lucy assured her that their parents would never find out. Despite them being opposites, Lynn did trust her sister. So if Lucy said that her parents wouldn’t find out then they wouldn’t find out. 

“I’m back.” Lucy said, bringing Lynn out of her thoughts. 

The Duchess of Darkness had left for a few minutes in order to go into the twins room and she brought Lola and Lily. Lilly was walking behind Lola and she looked as though she were a mini Lola as they both walked over to Lynn and gave her a once over. 

“Hmm...” Lola said and Lily mimicked as she stood right in front of her, one hand on her chin and the other on her elbow. “This is what I have to work with? Honey, I think I’m gonna have to charge you double my usual rate.”

“Doubla!” Lily chirped with a nod. 

“I’ll give you triple if you can finish this by this evening.” Lucy said. 

Lynn had no idea what they were talking about so she just stayed quiet. A part of her was sure that she should be offended by Lola’s remarks. But a much larger part of her hoped that Lola could do whatever she said that she could do so that Lucy’s plan would work. 

Lola smirked as if she had been expecting her older sister to say those exact words. “Deal. Now go be a dear and fetch my things. We have work to do.” 

Lucy sighed as she headed back towards the twins room. Meanwhile Lola pulled Lynn to her feet and began to give her the once over. As she did this, Lynn wondered if Lola knew why they were asking her to do whatever it was that she was going to do. 

“Um Lola?” Lynn asked despite her better judgment. 

“Yes, Lynn?” Lola asked, writing down a couple of things in a small notebook in crayon. 

“Do...do you know why we’re doing this?” Lynn asked, a bit timidly. 

“You want to get Lincoln to fall in love with you.” Lola said as casually as if she were talking about the weather. When Lynn looked at her with wide, scared eyes, Lola added. “Don’t worry, dear, we’ve already known about it for years.” 

“Y-Years?” Lynn asked in a small voice. 

“Uh huh. Lans and me have known since we were four and we caught you sniffing one of his shirts after you two came back from a run.” Lola told her. 

Lynn’s eyes shot open and she jumped back as if shocked. “W-What!? I didn’t do that!” 

“Lynn, Honey, you’re not the only one who likes to smell Lincy’s sweat, okay? Just get over it and accept that you’re a filthy pervert just like Lana.” Lola said, exasperated that her subject was moving and ruining her measurements. “Now stop moving!” 

“Wait, Lana likes Lincoln’s smell?” Lynn asked, surprised that Lola would reveal her twin’s secrets like that. 

“Of course, it’s Lana. She likes anything that has to do with Lincy and his smell. When she has trouble sleeping, she steals one of his shirts and sleeps while holding onto it while pretending that he’s holding onto her.” Lola said as she climbed onto Lynn’s bed and began to inspect her arms and neck. “I think it’s sweet in a gross way. After all, she could always ask Lincoln if she could sleep in his bed. She’s done it before when we were younger.” 

“A-And what do you think of...us being in love with him?” Lynn couldn’t help but ask. Since Lola was talking about her twin and Lincoln without any malice in her voice, Lynn felt a little better about bringing her into the fold. 

This caused Lola to sigh dreamily as she looked in the direction of where Lincoln’s room was at. “Honey, you’re not the only one who wants her prince charming...” 

Lynn was shocked once more as she stared at the blonde beauty pageant princess before her. “No fucking way...” She breathed out in disbelief. How could there be another sister that was also in love with Lincoln? 

“What can I say? My Lincy is perfect...” Lola said with another dreamy sigh. 

“But...but...but weren’t you complaining about him and his habit of reading his comics in his underwear?” Lynn asked as she tried to think of something to say. 

“I just didn’t want anyone else to see him like that and realize what a catch he was. After all, those undies of his leave nothing to the imagination.” Lola said as she licked her lips. “I could just eat him up!” 

“But why are you helping me?” Lynn asked. “Shouldn’t you be stopping me so that I don’t get in your way?” 

Lola looked up at Lynn for a moment before she doubled over and laughed. The kind of laugh that came from your gut and could be heard across the street. The pageant princess had tears in her eyes and it took her almost a full three minutes to calm down. 

“Aaaah, that was a good one, Lynn. You getting in my way!” Lola said as she was starting to calm down. She still had tears in her eyes and her cheeks were red from laughing but she did manage to at least calm down enough to continue her work. “Honey, if you could actually be a threat to me then you wouldn’t need my help. Obviously, I can get his attention no matter what since I’m his princess and he’s my prince. And once I’m older, I’m confident that I’ll still be his princess.” 

Lynn’s left eye twitch as she tried hard not to punch her little bratty sister in the face. The only reason she hadn’t was because she still needed Lola’s help. With a heavy sigh, Lynn forced herself to calm down just as Lucy came back into the room. 

“Why is Lana knocked out on her bed?” Lucy asked as she set the makeup kit on the floor between both beds.

“I don’t know. Lincy walked into our room while wearing a towel and said that she had taken a nap on the floor.” Lola said as she hopped down from the bed. She opened her make up kit and smiled as she pulled out a brush. “Lynn, Honey, prepare to be turned from an ugly smelly duckling into a beautiful swan!” 

And just as Lynn looked down at her younger sister, she couldn’t help but feel like she had just sold her soul to the devil. 

**End of chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don’t own the Loud House.**

**Too Many Dates**

**Chapter 4: Lynnsanity’s Shot!**

Lynn took a deep breath as she tried to steady her nerves. She could do this! 

It was nearing 6pm and it had taken Lola the better part of two hours to get her ready. First, they gave Lynn a bath and much to her embarrassment, Lucy and Lola had joined her in order to make sure that she cleaned herself up well. And after that they started to give her a makeover. And much to her surprise, it wasn’t as painful as she thought it would be. 

Currently, she was standing in front of Lincoln’s door. She was dressed in her usual red and white jersey and red basketball shorts. But there were subtle differences in her appearance that Lola assured her would work to grab Linc’s attention. The first being that she had on a light shade of makeup. Nothing too fancy, just a little blush, some eyeliner, and very light lipstick.

“Brows. Lashes. Lips.” Lola had told her. “It only takes five minutes to frame the face and it’s simple to do.” 

And as much as Lynn hated to admit it, Lola had been right. She could tell that her feminine features were enhanced and that she could be considered pretty by average standards. 

The second thing that was different was that her hair wasn’t done in a ponytail. No, this time she had brushed it, or rather, Lola and Lucy had fought for the better part of 20 minutes with a brush in order to tame her hair. It was nice and soft and it moved almost like water or at least Lola said that it did. She really couldn’t tell. But her biggest advantage was that she was wearing the black hairband that Lucy had enchanted to keep her hair out of her face. She honestly felt stupid wearing it but she did think that she looked a litter better with her hair like that. 

Once they had finished, Lola and Lucy pushed her out of the room and told her to hurry up and make her move before their parents showed up from work. And that’s where Lynn found herself right now. Standing outside of her brother’s room, unable to knock on the door that she had barged into a thousand times before.    
“For fucks sake...” Lynn heard Lucy mutter from somewhere next to her and then to her horror, she watched as Lucy reached out and knocked on Lincoln’s door and then seemingly vanished into Lola’s room. Or at least that’s what it looked like to her as she stood frozen in the hallway as she heard Lincoln get up from his bed and make his way over to the door. 

“Yes?” He asked as he opened the door. And when he saw that it was Lynn, his eyes widened a bit before he looked away from her, his cheeks sporting a rosy blush. “O-Oh hey, Lynn. What can I do ya for?” 

“Um...” Lynn glanced behind her and saw that Lola and Lucy were peeking out from the door through a crack in the door. “I...wanted to talk to you?” 

Despite it sounding like a question, Lynn was glad that Lincoln stepped aside and let her in. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to his bed. He sat down motioned for her to take his desk chair. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Lincoln asked but for some reason he was keeping his eyes everywhere but her. 

“I...uh...wanted to apologize...” Lynn started. She could already feel herself starting to turn red. “I shouldn’t have punched you. I’m sorry.” 

“N-No worries...” Lincoln said with a weak chuckle. “I, uh, kind of deserved it...” 

Lynn looked up from her lap towards her brother’s face and noted that while his cheeks were slightly pink, he also wore an expression that was remorseful. That was a word that she had learned from reading Lucy’s romance novels. B-But she only read them for the plot! NOthing ELSE! 

“What do you mean?” She couldn’t help but ask him. 

Lincoln sighed before he let his shoulders slump. “I shouldn’t have stared at you...” He said slowly. He shook his head and placed his hand on his face, covering it for a moment. “I should have looked away the moment you reached down for your shirt. I mean, I’m still confused why you did it in the first place but I knew right away what you were gonna do. I could have turned around and looked away but I didn’t...” 

Lynn wasn’t sure what was going on but maybe, just maybe, Lucy’s magic spell was actually working. It sounded like he was entranced with her or something. Lucy did say that wearing the hair band would help get Lincoln to notice her...maybe holding it had the same effect?

“Why didn’t you?” Lynn asked, wanting to hear more. 

“Because...I’m disgusting.” Lincoln said simply. He wasn’t looking at her, his eyes focused on his carpet. His tone suggested that he had been thinking about it since it happened and he had been beating himself up for it. 

And felt guilty because it was her fault. “Linc, you’re not disgusting!” Lynn quickly said, trying to make him feel better. 

“But I am. I mean, what kind of brother would look at his sister’s breasts and get...excited?” Lincoln asked her. “I have two beautiful girlfriends who love me and I love them yet I betrayed their trust...”

“By looking at me?” Lynn asked, confused. 

But Lincoln shook his head. “By lusting after another woman...” 

And as she heard him call her a woman, Lynn felt hope blossom in her chest. She had wanted him to see her as more than just his sister and it seemed that she had succeeded. But then the realization of how that came to be made that hope shrivel up and die. As much as she wanted him to fall in love with her...Lynn didn’t want him to do so if it meant that he would torture himself over it. 

Lincoln continued, not knowing about the internal debate within Lynn’s head. “And not just another woman...Lynn, I saw your naked breasts and I couldn’t help myself...” He let out a humorous laugh. “I always thought that when I finally did get a girlfriend that I would be 100% loyal to her and her alone. That I wouldn’t ever be tempted no matter what. Turns out that all it takes is to see a girl naked and I want to immediately sleep with them.” He let out another heavy sigh, this time his voice cracking a bit. “I-I’m a terrible brother and boyfriend...” 

Lynn got up from the chair and made her way over to Lincoln. She stared down at him as he fought back tears that seemed to want to break. She felt terrible because her brother was tearing himself apart over something stupid that she did! 

“Listen to me, Lincoln, and listen to me well, you aren’t a terrible brother or a terrible boyfriend.” She placed her hand on his chin and forced him to look up at her. “You are one of the sweetest, most kind hearted boys out there and any girl would be lucky to have you! Sam and Becky hit the jackpot when they got you to love them, not the other way around. And what happened in the bathroom wasn’t your fault, it was mine. I...” 

Lynn wasn’t sure where she was going with this but she knew that she couldn’t let him keep torturing himself over it. But right as the moment of truth came, the words that she wanted to say weren’t coming to her. She was drawing up a blank and for the first time since she walked into the room, Lynn realized that she didn’t actually have a game plan. Panic began to set in as Lincoln stared up into her eyes, wondering where she was going with it. It was then that she realized just how  _ close  _ they were to one another. Their faces were inches apart and Lynn realized that she could  _ feel  _ his hot breath on her skin. 

Her hand was still on his chin, his eyes were locked with her, and Lynn could feel herself nearing the point of no return. If she didn’t take this shot then she would never be able to summon up the courage again. It was this moment, this fraction in time that had presented itself for her and now she had a choice to make. Help her brother understand that he wasn’t a terrible person or confess her feelings. She wanted desperately to lean in and claim what was hers. To taste those lips of his that she dreamed were sweat like victory or delicious like meatball subs. She wanted to push him down on his bed and show him how much she loved him with her entire body and soul. To show him just how happy she could make him. 

But as soon as those thoughts passed through her head, Lynn noticed or rather, couldn’t ignore the pained look in his eyes. Her little brother was hurting and it was all her fault. Yes, she loved him...she was madly, deeply in love with him to the point where she physically hurt. But it was the same love that also made the choice for her. Because above all else, she loved him most when he was happy. Seeing him smile filled her with a joy that she couldn’t describe and it was his smile that she wanted to see again. 

Sighing, Lynn leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead, just like how Lori used to do when they needed cheering up. She then placed her hand that was once on his chin on his head and playfully ruffled his hair. “I sometimes forget how much you’ve grown...you’re no longer just a little kid anymore, Linc. You’ve grown into such a handsome young man and I need to remember that.” Lynn sat down beside him and placed her head on his shoulder. “I saw that you were gonna take a bath with Lily and I wanted to join in. I thought it would be like old times when we used to share the bath but halfway through, I realized that we aren’t exactly little kids anymore. I’ve got a couple of things that I know boys are attracted to and even though they aren’t that big, I shouldn’t be showing them to you all willy nilly.” Lynn reached out and grabbed ahold of his hand. “So I’m sorry, Linc. It was my fault. I fucked up and panicked and punched you for no reason.” 

“Lynn...” Lincoln was left speechless.

“So please, stop torturing yourself over this. It's perfectly normal for you to get excited when you see a hot girl get naked in front of you. And I would’ve probably kicked your ass if you hadn’t at least gotten a little chubbed up at the sight of me. After all, no girl wants to be seen as unattractive.” Lynn said, playfully punching him in the shoulder. She pulled away and grinned. “I’m honestly flattered that you saw me as attractive. It does wonders for my self esteem.” She then got up and made her way over to the door, stopping just before she opened it. “Please don’t ever think that you’re a monster for feeling like that again. And if you ever do then please come talk to me and I’ll set you straight.” Lynn turned around and flashed him her brightest smile. “After all, you’re my precious little brother and I love you.” 

And with that, Lynn left his room and left Lincoln alone with his thoughts. She hurried over to her room and went inside. By then the tears had begun to swell in her eyes and when the door closed behind her, she couldn’t hold them back anymore. She dropped to her knees and was grateful when Lucy appeared in front of her with open arms. She clung to her little sister and silently cried her heart out.

No words needed to be said. Lucy simply held her sister, rubbing her back and stroking her head. She offered what little comfort that she could for her older sister who was heartbroken and grief stricken. For Lynn had had her shot and she didn’t take it. And for that, Lucy was incredibly proud of her. 

**End of chapter.**


	5. The Meeting

**I don’t own The Loud House.**

**Too Many Dates**

**Chapter 5: The Meeting**

A couple of days had passed since the Sunday where they found out about Lincoln also dating Becky and the pregnancy scare that followed. As Lori had said, they would wait a couple of days before reconvening again on Tuesday. It was nearing noon and everyone was gathered in the Loud’s basement as it was the only place big enough to allow them all to gather and also give them privacy for what they were about to discuss. But it wasn’t just the older sisters that had been allowed in this time. All of the Loud sisters were there and they were sitting on one side of the room. Chairs had been brought down and Lincoln, Sam, Becky, and Carol were sitting down near the middle of the basement, almost as if they were preparing to plead their case to the Loud Sisters. 

Lincoln wasn’t sure why Carol was there but he was glad to see a friendly face. After what happened the last time that they had a meeting, he expected things to get out of hand rather quickly. 

Lori, who was sitting at the head of the Loud Sisters, cleared her throat in order to get everyone’s attention. “Okay, I think that we all know why we’re gathered here today.” She began. 

“Yea, we’re here because that hussy is trying to take Lincy away from us!” Lola immediately shouted as she pointed towards Becky, who took offense. 

“Hey, I’m not a hussy, you little brat!” Becky shot back. 

“Yes you are! I heard about how you threw yourself at him like that other whore!” Lola was standing on her chair now, glaring at the redhead. 

“Lola! Enough!” Lori shouted as she stood up. The pageant princess locked eyes with her elder for a moment before she scoffed and back down, sitting with her arms crossed. “I’m sorry, ladies, this isn’t how I wanted to begin.” 

“Why is she here?” Lynn asked, pointing towards Carol.

Carol cleared her throat before she stood up and as she did, she put on a pair of glasses that made her look sharp. “I’m here to support my friend, Becky, and to ensure that there is fairness in this meeting. You can think of me as her lawyer.” 

The Loud girls exchanged looks except for Leni and Luna who subtly nodded their approval towards the purple wearing blonde. When the muttering died down, Lori continued. 

“Um...okay. Well, there are a couple of things that we have to make clear...” Lori nodded towards Sam before she continued. “As Sam can tell you, dating Lincoln comes with a few ground rules. First and foremost: Don’t. Get. Pregnant.” 

Becky had the decency to look embarrassed as she recalled the scare that happened not two days ago. 

“Second and this one goes towards Lincoln more than the two of you; Keep it in your pants.” Lori sent a glare towards her brother that made him cower a little bit. “And third, if you must...please don’t do it out in public...” Instead of angry, Lori sounded tired and Becky glanced at her boyfriend and girlfriend. 

“What did you two do?” She asked. 

“Um...” Lincoln wasn’t sure what to say, he just looked down at his laps while his face was beet red. 

“Ace....kind of...” Sam began but Leni beat her to it. 

“Lincy was helping Sam change out of her underwear with his penis in the changing rooms where I work!” Leni explained brightly, looking proud that her cute little brother was such a gentleman. 

Those who hadn’t known before were staring at the pair with their mouths hanging open. The Loud sisters had mixed reactions but they already knew. Becky was the first to recover as she leaned close to Sam and nudged her with her elbow. 

“You’re more wild than I thought, gurl.” She teased playfully. 

“Please don’t make this anymore awkward.” Sam begged, trying her best to not blush. 

“You two...did something so indecent out in public?” Carol asked, clearly not happy with what she just learned. 

“It’s not what you think!” Lincoln said quickly. “I just...uh...” but despite his quick mouth, he didn’t exactly have a good excuse for what happened. Not that he knew it would have happened anyways, it had been one of the best surprises of his life. 

“We’re gonna have a long talk about this, mister!” Carol said as she bent down towards him and poked his chest with her finger. She was clearly not happy at all causing Lincoln to sigh and nod. 

Lori couldn’t help but laugh internally seeing her best friend scold her little brother. It reminded her that she could actually trust her friends to look after her brother. So maybe Becky dating him wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. 

“Wait, does that mean that I have a freebie to do it out in public as well?” Becky asked as she raised her hand excitedly. “You gave Sam a pass so it’s only fair if my White Russian and I do it at the top of a ferris wheel or something.” 

Scratch that, maybe this was a bad idea. “Becky, what the hell did I just say?” Lori asked as she glared at her friend. “No sex out in public, got it!?” 

Before Becky could respond, Carol stood back up. “What I think my client is trying to say is that while she doesn’t intend to break the rules you have set forth, should the occasion ever occur she hopes that you can grant her the same leniency that you did Sam.” 

Everyone stared silently at Carol as she finished giving her little speech. Lori knew that Carol wanted to be a lawyer when she got older but damn did she sound like one right now. 

“She’s good.” Lana said as she jabbed her thumb at the older blonde while talking to her twin. 

“Why couldn’t Lincy have fallen for her instead? At least she could teach us how to get out of trouble.” Lola said while giving her twin a nod. 

Carol blushed a bit but she kept it together as she continued. “M-My client would also hope that you understand that while she and her partners will also take all necessary precautions that no birth control is 100%. She also hopes that should she ever be with child that you could also offer your support instead of calling the authorities. She loves Lincoln with all of her heart and she only wishes that you could see it as well.”

“When you said that you would get the message across, I didn’t think that you would put it like that.” Becky said. 

Carol scoffed before turning to look at her friend, crossing her arms across her chest. “If I said it verbatim to what you said, then nothing Lincoln and I could do would stop them from hating you.” 

“What did she say?” Lori asked, wanting to know if she should go ahead and just call the cops on her friend now rather than later. 

“I’d not say, after all, anything said in private is held in the strictest confidence. Client confidentiality and all that.” Carol said, easily evading that ticking time bomb. 

“Okay...” This meeting had not gone the way that Lori had imagined but she wasn’t upset. If anything it was going around a lot smoother than normal which was a miracle. “Well, Becky, Sam has the fill list and I’m sure that she’s already shown you most of them. If not then please ask for them because we’ll be watching you like a hawk. Break one and we break you.” 

The way that the sisters were staring at her led Becky to believe that they weren’t joking and the chill that went down her spine only confirmed it. 

“Any questions?” Lori asked with a false smile. It was a clear power move that told them all that Lori was in charge and if they didn’t play by her rules that they would be screwed. Lori was giving her a test to see if she tried to defy her authority from the get go. And while Becky would love to throw down with one of her best friends to see who’s dick was bigger, right now she had a plan to follow. 

“Not a question, no.” Becky said with a shake of her head. “But I do have something that I would like to bring up.” 

“What is it?” Lori asked. 

Becky stood up and with a nod of approval from Sam, she walked over until she was standing in front of Lincoln and then she leaned down, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and kissing him deeply. As she did this, Sam kept a careful eye on the reactions of the Loud sisters and she wasn’t disappointed. The ones she suspected that had feelings for Ace were confirmed but the ones she wasn’t sure were still Lori, Lisa, and Luan. 

Becky pulled away and glanced over her shoulders to look at the sisters. “I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I plan to kiss my little white russian as much as I can.”

“So long as you don’t do that in front of our parents then you should be fine.” Lori nodded. She then stood up and clapped her hands. “Okay, I think that does it for this meeting. Becky, Sam, please take care of him...” 

“We will.” The two girls promised. 

“And Lincoln, you better treat them right or so help me god, I will castrate you with a rusty spoon, got it?” She told him as she jabbed a finger in his face. When her little brother gave her a quick but nervous nod, she smiled. “Good. I know that we raised you right so I have nothing to worry about. I love you, Lincoln.” She leaned in and gave him a warm hug. 

“I love you too, Lori.” Lincoln happily returned the hug. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Later that night, when Sam and Becky entered her garage which had become their base of operations as well as their little love shack, they were able to compare notes.    
“So, was Luna right?” Becky asked. “Because I for sure couldn’t tell if Lori or Luan felt anything towards him.” 

“Luna was right about Lynn, Lola, and Lana. Kind of hard to tell about Lucy but my money says that she’s on board as well.” Sam said. She sighed as she leaned back on her chair. “I couldn’t tell either if Lori, Luan, or Lisa felt anything either. I mean, not that I would mind sharing with them either but if we don’t know then I don’t want to approach them.” 

“It’s gonna be tough enough as is it just to approach Lynn.” Becky said. “From what I could see, she hates you.” 

“Can you blame her? In her eyes, I took the person she loves away from her. I’d hate me too if I were her.” Sam said. 

“Do you think that Carol had fun today?” Becky asked, changing the topic to something a bit more pleasant. 

“I’m sure she did. Ace promised that he would treat her right for helping us out today.” Sam nodded.    
“But how good is he gonna treat her? Normal good or ‘Us’ good?” Becky asked. 

“Carol’s not the type to give it up after one date, Becky.” Sam scolded her. “I’m sure that it was just a nice and pleasant-” Sam stopped when she felt her phone vibrate. It was a message from Carol and all it said was ‘oops.’ “The hell does she mean ‘Oops’?” 

“What did she say?” Becky asked. She leaned over and read the message on Sam’s phone. “Ooops? What does that mean?” 

“I think it means that Carol fucked up.” Sam sighed. “Lori is gonna kill me...”

**End of chapter.**


	6. Ch 6: Care Bear

**I don’t own the Loud House.**

**Too Many Dates**

**Chapter 6: Care Bear**

After the meeting had been over and they had all begun to go their separate ways, Sam and Becky had taken Lincoln and Carol towards his room. While a little cramped, they all got as comfortable as they could. Carol sat on the desk chair, Sam leaned against the door while Becky and Lincoln sat on the bed with Lincoln sitting in between Becky’s legs as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his head. Sam couldn’t help but notice that Carol looked a little envious of their redheaded friend.    
“Well that was fun.” Sam said once everyone was situated. “I’m surprised that I didn’t walk out of there with a black eye.” 

“I wouldn’t have let it go that far, you know.” Lincoln said from his spot on the bed. He was leaning against Becky’s rather nice bosom and he was very comfortable. “Besides, Lynn hits  _ hard _ so I suggest you never get into a fight with her.” 

This caused Sam to raise an eye. “Are you saying that I can’t take her in a fight?” 

Lincoln turned to Carol and completely ignored Sam. “So Carol, you did a pretty good job in there as Becky’s lawyer. I think that you’re gonna make a great one in the future.” 

“Hey, don’t ignore me!” Sam walked over to the bed where they were sitting and flicked Lincoln on the forehead. 

“Ow! That hurt...” Lincoln rubbed his forehead before turning towards Carol and pouted. “Care Bear! Sam’s being mean to me!” 

“Sam...do I have to come over there?” Carol asked, playing along with Lincoln. 

“Oh come on, I barely flicked him.” Sam said with a roll of her eyes. “Besides, he’s the one who said that I can’t take his sister on in a fight.” 

“To be fair, I don’t think you could take me on in a fight.” Lincoln said as he looked up at Sam. 

“Oooh, snap!” Becky giggled. “He’s saying that he could kick your ass, girl!” 

Sam crossed her arms underneath her chest and looked down at Lincoln, doing her best scary Lori impression. “Is that a challenge?” She asked in a deadly cool tone. 

Lincoln didn’t even flinch. “Yes.” 

You could hear a pin fall down in the background as the whistling sound from the westerns crossed the room. Neither Sam nor Lincoln blinked as they held their stare down. Becky looked on with an eager grin on her face while Carol looked concerned, they weren’t really going to fight, were they? 

“Give me a few days to get a place ready and then I’m gonna kick your ass, Ace. You’re gonna be no match for the Card Sharp.” Sam said with a grin. She extended her arm out and held her fist in front of him. 

Lincoln smiled and he bumped his fist against hers. “I’m gonna show you why Ace Savvy is the Savviest hero around.”

“Are they really gonna fight?” Carol asked Becky. 

“Who knows? Either way, I’m in for a show!” Becky grinned. 

“Don’t worry, Carol, I’m not gonna hurt the cub too badly.” Sam said with a smirk. “And speaking of, hey cub, don’t you think that we should thank Carol for helping us?” She asked Lincoln. 

“Yea, you were a great help to us back there. Thanks a bunch!” Lincoln said as he flashed her his winning smile. 

Carol felt her cheek warm up and her heart skip a beat. He looked so adorably cute when he smiled at her, his little chipped buck teeth poking out from underneath his lip. And his cute turkey tail waving at her like a flag atop his head. 

“Y-You’re welcome. What are friends for?” She said, barely fighting back her urge to squeal and pull him into a hug. 

“You know, Linc, you should do something for Carol as thanks...” Becky began with a grin that he couldn’t see. But Carol did and she knew that their plan had begun. 

“Yea...that sounds like a good idea.” Sam agreed, sounding as if it had just occurred to them to thank their friend. “When’s the last time that you’ve been to the arcade, Ace? A week or two? You two should totally go together and have fun.” 

“Sure, I’m game.” Lincoln said, completely unaware as to their intentions. “What about you two? Did you not want to join us?” 

“I can’t. Simon needs me to help him with his summer homework.” Sam said with a sigh. Simon was her little brother who was younger than Lincoln. “He’s been doing alright on his own but these last few bits are a little tricky and he wants my help.”

“And I have plans with Leni.” Becky said as she kissed the top of his head. “We’re going to work on something that she’s asked me to model.” 

“Alright, then I guess it’s just us, huh, Care Bear?” Lincoln said as he made to get up. 

“Yea...just the two of us.” Carol couldn’t believe that their plan was working! A part of her felt bad that they were tricking him but was it really such a bad thing? All they were going to do was just hang out like they used to do. A-And it wasn’t like anything was going to happen, right? Right? 

“Have fun you two but not too much fun. We don’t want to add another girlfriend to the mix.” Sam joked as she made her way out of the room after giving Lincoln a quick peck on the lips. 

“Yea, Linc, don’t forget that you already belong to two beautiful girls.” Becky then eyed Carol with an approving eye. “Although, I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of adding Carol to our little harem. The more the merrier, right?” She laughed as she ruffled his hair. 

“I already got two girlfriends, I don’t need another one.” Lincoln said as he waved Becky’s hand off. “Besides, Carol and I are just friends, right?” 

Carol could see Becky eying her behind Lincoln and she felt like she had walked into a minefield. She had to be careful with how she responded otherwise everything could blow up in her face. “Right...just friends.” Carol managed to say. But then she noticed that Becky was urging her on behind Lincoln’s back. “B-But you are rather cute. W-Who knows? M-Maybe you could sweep me off my feet if you tried?” Carol finished by laughing nervously at the end, trying to play it off as a joke. Becky gave her a thumbs up. 

“Nah, I’m nowhere near charming enough to get someone as beautiful and intelligent as you to like me.” Lincoln said, laughing as he scratched the back of his head. “Plus, I’m like a little brother to you. That would be weird.” 

_ ‘Lincoln, honey, you have no idea what’s in store for you.’ _ Becky thought. She clapped her hand on top of Lincoln’s head and laughed heartily. “Then I guess I have a mission for you, Lincoln. Show Carol here a good time and pretend like you’re trying to woo her. I give you my permission to charm the pants off of her. I want a full report by the end of the day to see if you’re good enough for Ms. Pingrey here. Got it?”

Lincoln gave her a salute and a nod. “Yes, Ma’am. I’ll give her the best date ever.” 

The two stared at one another before they started laughing. Becky then leaned in and gave him a kiss goodbye. “But seriously, Linc, show her a good time and have fun. Who knows? Maybe Carol will think that you’re a great guy just like we do.” 

“Becky!” Carol protested. “I already think he’s a great guy. So he doesn’t have to do anything special for me.” 

“Hear that, Linc? I think I hear a challenge...” Becky grinned. “Show her just what it would be like to have a date with Lincoln Loud, the best boyfriend ever!” 

“Okay, that’s enough, let’s go.” Sam said as she walked back into the room and dragged Becky away. 

“No! I wasn’t done teasing them yet!” Becky whined as she was dragged away. “My White Russian!” 

Lincoln chuckled before he turned towards a slightly blushing Carol. “Sorry about her, I love her but she can be a bit much at times.” 

“It’s okay. Don’t forget that I’ve known her since we were in kindergarten. She’s only gotten worse since then.” Carol reminded him. 

“You ready to go? I heard the alien blaster game is supposed to be tons of fun!” Lincoln said, excited to go to the arcade with her. 

“Yea, let’s go!” Carol still felt bad about tricking him but she couldn’t help but feel like it would be alright in the end. She really liked him a lot and it wasn’t like she was doing it for bad reasons. She just wanted to see if maybe he was open to the idea of dating her too. She hoped with all of her heart that he was...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Lori climbed down into Lisa’s bunker which she noticed had been expanded since the last time that she’d been down there. Her little sister was standing at the end room in front of a large monitor that she assumed had a computer installed as well. Just where her sister got the money for all of this, she didn’t know and she was too afraid to ask. 

“Lise, what have you got for me?” Lori asked as she neared her. 

“Lori, first I would like to ask again: are you sure about this? I can still look for another candidate.” Lisa asked her sister once more. 

“I’m sure Lisa. I’m doing this because I want to be able to help my little brother out...but also...I”m doing this because I love him.” Lori said, the last part coming out almost like a whisper. 

“Very well...” Lisa said with a nod. “I have been working on a very special pill that we will be using for your disguise. Tell me, are you familiar with Harry Potter?” 

“I’ve seen the movies...” Lori said, not sure what that had to do with anything. 

“That will do. The pill that I’ve developed will work very similarly to the Polyjuice potion that they have in the series. Once taken, it will change your appearance for a whole 24 hours. It’s highly experimental but I’ve been developing it for over ten years now and it’s been showing great promise in testing.” 

“Ten years? Aren’t you only four?” Lori asked. 

“I forget that you don’t know that I’ve invented time travel.” Lisa said dismissively. “Worry not, for that is of no concern to you. Focus instead on the miracle that is my Polymorph Pill!” Lisa turned around and held a small bottle filled with while colored pills in her hand. 

“But you said that you invented time travel. Is that how you know that Lincoln is gonna have a ton of kids!?” Lori asked, suddenly alarmed. 

Lisa sighed. She didn’t want to have to do it but maybe it would be best to just erase her memory and start again. She looked up at her sister and decided against it. She was trying to be better after all. “Lori, my time machine isn’t important right now. The reason you are here is to assist me with developing a birth control method that will work against our brother. Now can we focus please?” 

“But you can’t just tell me that you have a time machine and not expect me to ask you questions about it!” Lori said quickly. “Like what’s the future like? Do I have any kids growing up? Do I have my dream job? Do I marry Lincoln or Bobby?” 

Lori continued on for several more minutes like Lisa tried her best to resist the urge of erasing her sister’s memory of the last ten minutes in order to start again. When she was finally done, Lisa continued. 

“Lori, I cannot tell you about the future because one, the future that I came from will be different from this one. And two, it’s not important right now. So please let us focus on what is important.” Lisa handed the bottle to Lori. “Inside you will find 30 pills of my Polymorph Pills. Each of them must be taken with water and they should only be taken if you plan to continue the disguise. Before you take them, you should come up with a reason for your absence since you won’t be able to turn back into yourself until the effects of the pills wear off.” 

“Wait, where am I gonna stay if I’m gonna be changing my appearance? It’s not like I have a house of my own that I can crash in.” Lori asked. 

“ _ You  _ don’t.” Lisa agreed. “But Annabeth Chase does.” 

“Who’s Annabeth Chase?” Lori asked. 

“That’s the name of the girl who you will be taking the appearance of.” Lisa explained. “She’s someone who I created to act as your cover. She has a home where she lives here in Royal woods about a mile away from us. She has everything that you will need to help you seduce our brother. But most importantly, she will have your heart. You will look different but you will still be Lori Loud. So use that in order to win Lincoln’s heart and test my prototypes.”

“Just one more thing...” Lori began as she looked down at the bottle in her hands. “Do...you think that Lincoln will ever find out about this?” 

“I don’t see how. You and I will be the only ones who know and if neither of us talk then he can’t possibly know.” Lisa said. “But should he find out, I expect his heart would probably break at the betrayal of trust.” Lisa then sighed. “We are taking a huge risk, I won’t deny that but I do want to help him. So please, do everything in your power to keep from breaking your cover.”

“Okay.” Lori nodded. 

“Also, here’s a file on everything that you will need to know about being Annabeth Chase. Make sure to read it after you tell our parents that you will be coming and going for the next couple of weeks. Tell them that you are going to inspect potential colleges just in case your main pick doesn’t work.” Lisa said as she handed her a manila folder. 

“Thanks, Lis, I won’t let you down.” Lori said. 

And with that, Lori left the bunker in order to speak with her parents once they got home. She wasn’t sure why but a part of her wondered if maybe everything would work out in the end. It was a nice feeling but another part suspected that it wouldn’t be that easy. After all, once she got a taste, would she really be able to break things off? Only time would tell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Carol couldn’t remember the last time that they had so much fun. They had been at the arcade for a few hours with a lunch break in between but she didn’t mind. Today had been amazing for her as Lincoln showed her a good time. Despite her prim and proper look, Carol did enjoy playing video games. And one of her favorites was a shooting game called House of the Dead. She had never beaten the main story before but right now, after almost an hour and who knows how many tokens, they were about to beat it. 

“Linc, watch your left! The tentacle is regenerating!” Carol said as she fired off several rounds into the zombie bat that was flying towards her.    
“I see it!” Lincoln took aim and shot the glowing veins on the tentacle that marked its weak point. 

They had been so caught up in the game that they hadn’t noticed that they had drawn up a sizable crowd. Everyone was watching as the two of them neared the end of the game, a feat that hadn’t been done in years. The boss’s health bar was low and they only needed a few more shots to win. 

“Holy shit, did you see that? A chainsaw giant just came out of nowhere!” Lincoln said as his screen backed up in order to face the new enemy. 

“Do you need any help?” Carol asked. She was still fighting the final boss. 

“I got this. You take care of the boss, this guy is all mine!” Lincoln had already taken down several versions of this guy before so he knew just where to shoot in order to kill him. 

Shots rang throughout the arcade as they continued to unload into their enemies, Lincoln having shot one of the mini-boss’s arms off. With another two clips, he managed to finish it off and move in just in time to help Carol. She had been so busy focusing on the pulsating heart in the middle of the boss that she failed to notice the zombie that was getting near her. With a well aimed shot, he took his head clean off and saved her character. 

“Thanks, Linc, I didn’t see that guy there!” 

“No problem.” 

Together they focused on the final boss and within a few more shots they took down his remaining health and the boss finally died. The crowd cheered behind them, Carol and Lincoln standing stunned for a moment as they couldn’t believe it. Then when it set in, Carol turned to Lincoln and scooped him up in a big hug. 

“We did it!” She said, repeating it several times as she spun him around. Both were laughing and enjoying the moment and when she stopped spinning, they locked eyes for a moment. And then, being so caught up in the moment of their victory, Carol did something that shocked the both of them and caused the crowd to cheer even louder. 

While still holding him up in her arms, Carol leaned in and kissed him. It all happened so fast that she didn’t even realize that she was kissing him until after her lips were already on his. She pulled back, her face beet red as she stared at him, his face equally red. But to her surprise yet again, he seemed to know that it had only been a heat of the moment thing. He smiled at her and then turned to the crowd, waving at them and thanking them for their support. 

She couldn't help but admire his ability to stay calm in any given situation. She was so embarrassed by what she had done that she couldn’t look anyone in the face. She just followed Lincoln out as he led her towards a nearby bench in order for them to sit down. 

Once they were alone, she focused only on her lap because she didn’t know what she would if she looked him in the eyes. A part of her wanted to cry because she was so embarrassed while another part of her wanted to kiss him again. 

“So...” He began lamely as he sat beside her. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not really.” She said with a shake of her head. 

“Alright, then let’s forget it ever happened.” Lincoln said brightly. 

“Just like that?” Carol asked, glancing towards him. 

“Just like that.” Lincoln nodded. “After all, we were caught up in the moment after a long hard fought battle. It was a victory kiss, nothing more. Right?” 

Carol turned to look at him and she was glad to see that he wasn’t upset at her. She felt her heart warm at his gentle smile and she couldn’t help but crack a smile of her own. “Right. Just a victory kiss.” 

“Now let’s go get something to eat, I’m starving!” Lincoln said. He stood up and offered her his hand. With a smile, she took it and followed him towards the chinese food.

As she followed him, she wondered what would happen next on their little ‘date’. Little did she know that the night was far from over. 

**End of chapter.**


	7. Ch 7: Dancin' In The Moonlight

**I don’t own the Loud House.**

**Too Many Dates**

**Chapter 7: Dancin’ In The Moonlight**

Carol and Lincoln were currently eating in the chinese restaurant. They had a private booth in the corner and they were part way through their meal. And Carol was once again having a good time. Over the course of their dinner, Lincoln began to fill Carol on everything that she had missed during the last month or so that involved him. That included the Dnd games that she had missed and eventually it led to the topic of how he got together with Sam. 

“That’s right, I forgot that I was mad at you for that, mister!” Carol said as she jabbed her fork in his direction. “What were you two thinking?” She asked in a quiet but still stern tone. 

“Um...in my defense, that was the last thing that I expected to happen that day. All I wanted was some ice cream and to read the latest Ace Savvy comic.” Lincoln said. 

“Well you’re not the only one to blame, I guess.” Carol conceded. “But still, I want to hear the whole story. Because if Lori is still mad at Sam for it then it must’ve been bad.”

“Are you sure? It’s not exactly a family friendly story.” Lincoln asked her. 

Carol blushed before she nodded. “Just tell me what led to it, I don’t need the other details.” 

“Alright...” And with that Lincoln began to tell her about his day on that particular Saturday. Carol used to come over to the Loud house all the time when Lori and her had been younger. They were best friends and they had known each other since kindergarten. But somewhere right at the start of high school, Lori felt the need to start her rivalry with Carol and they drifted apart. Before that however, Lincoln used to enjoy it when she would come over. He often thought of her as another sister figure and because of that he kept his friendship with Carol even though Lori didn’t seem to like her anymore. 

While not a secret, Lincoln didn’t advertise to Lori that he was still friends with Carol. There were plenty of times that Carol would be upset with something that Lori had done but she begged him not to interfere. He would confide in her and she would confide in him just as if they really were siblings. And Lincoln loved that about her. He could still recall when he asked her to fill in for Lori in the family portrait because he knew that Lori would do it if he asked Carol instead. But a small part of him had hoped that Lori would say no because he also wanted Carol to be a part of his family. She felt like family and that was why he was so honest with her. 

When Lori and Carol started being friends again, Lincoln was so happy because it meant that he would be able to see Carol again without having to worry about upsetting his sister. And thankfully Lori never questioned why he was sometimes invited to tag along with them. 

“And then Sam asked me to help zip her up...” Lincoln said as he neared the end of his tale. “From there you can pretty much guess what happened next.” 

Carol had been so caught up in the story she had forgotten what it was about. When Lincoln reached the end, she felt herself blush as she realized what he was implying. She honestly still couldn’t believe that someone as young as Lincoln had actually done something so adult like have sex. She was 18 and she still hadn’t had sex yet. When she first heard the story from Lori, Carol’s first thought was to hunt Sam down and beat her within an inch of her life. Carol was not a violent person and she would rather use her words to handle any situation. But when Lori told her that Sam had taken advantage of Lincoln, the feelings that exploded within her had been terrifying for the normally peaceful blonde. 

And it was actually her own fear of her feelings that had served to knock her out of it. She was able to listen to the rest of the story and thankfully she had because she learned that Lori had agreed to give Sam a chance. This led Carol to go see Sam herself in order to find out what had happened. And it was then that she learned that Becky had also joined in and was now dating Lincoln as well. Needless to say she was surprised that not only had Lincoln gotten himself a girlfriend but that he had gotten two. Add into the fact that both had been intimate with him and Carol was left conflicted. She tore into both girls in the privacy of Sam’s room and let them have it for pushing something so...so...she didn’t even have the words for it, onto Lincoln. 

But then Sam and Becky explained that they didn’t take advantage of Lincoln and that they truly loved him. And after listening to their tale, Carol was inclined to believe them. They were her friends, Becky more than Sam, and she knew them well enough to know that they would never do anything to hurt Lincoln. And it was at that moment that Carol realized that the reason she felt such a pain in her heart was because the little crush that she had been harboring for the white haired Loud would no longer see fruition. 

And then much to her surprise, Becky made her an offer that she honestly couldn’t refuse. And that led to the meeting that they had Monday evening with Dana, Luna, and Leni. Carol had some misgivings about entering into a polyamorous relationship with a bunch of girls, some of whom were related to the boy that they all shared feelings for. After all, no matter how you spun it, this was how sex cults started out. But after listening to Sam and Becky’s plan, Carol was starting to believe that maybe it all could work out. 

She learned, much to her embarrassment, that Lincoln had a large sex drive and that it would only grow as he got older. It was hard for her to picture her innocent little cub as someone who was sexually active but after listening to their stories, Carol would be lying if she said that she wasn’t interested. As rare as it was, even Carol would have urges from time to time and much to her shame, for the past few years the object of her affections had been the only brother of the Loud sisters. She kept it to herself because she felt ashamed that she was attracted to one so young. She half hoped that maybe if she waited until he was older than maybe something could happen but she wasn’t exactly holding her breath. 

And now here she was, on a date of sorts with her crush, her love really, and she had been ‘given’ permission by one of his girlfriends to treat it like a real date. And she really wanted to take this opportunity to make an impression on him. To let him know that she held strong feelings towards him. 

“And that’s when Leni found you?” Carol asked, her face covered in a rosy blush. She might not be very experienced when it came to sex but she was the older of two so she wanted to seem mature enough to be able to talk about such things. “How did that go?”

“Surprisingly well.” Lincoln admitted, his face sporting a blush of his own. He felt very comfortable talking about this with Carol, just like he always had. He felt as though he could trust her with anything, all she had to do was ask. “I told her that I was...” 

“Helping Sam change out of her underwear with your penis?” Carol finished with a playful grin on her face. When Lincoln nodded, she laughed. “And let me guess, she bought it?”  
“Yea...Sam was not happy about that.” Lincoln sighed. 

“Why? You’d think she’d be glad to be left off the hook.” Carold asked. 

“She was.” Lincoln said. “But she was more upset about the fact that I told Leni I was using my...Lincoln Jr. to help her get undressed for reasons. And she bought it, which is why she was upset. She couldn’t believe that it had worked.” 

“I mean, it is Leni so it’s not that hard to believe.” Carol said with a shrug. “It’s not like she caught you two having sex, just after.” 

“Even Leni knows what sex is...” Lincoln said which surprised Carol. “I would know, I had to give her the talk.” 

“Really?” This was definitely news to her. “How did that go?”  
“Well, first of all, I lost rock, paper, scissors to Lori and Lisa so I had to do it. And second, I think it went rather well. I mean, she understands where babies come from and that she shouldn’t do it with someone unless she loves them very much.” Lincoln explained. “I had to go into a lot of detail while speaking Leni.”

“And that’s when you talk using your Leni-speak which she understands things like normal, right?” Carol asked for clarification. She recalled that he had explained this to her before when he told her how he taught Leni how to drive a car, which impressed her a lot. 

“Yup. Anyways, I’m pretty sure that Leni knows what we had been doing but chose not to say anything because she knew or at least believed that Sam really loved me. I mean, why else would she do that with me otherwise?” Lincoln said. 

“You know...You’re pretty mature for your age.” Carol commented as she picked up her glass. She brought it up to her lips and eyed his reaction. “I can see why Sam and Becky are attracted to you.”

And as she took a sip of her water, Carol saw that Lincoln began to feel bashful as he scratched the back of his head. “Nah, I’m just me.” he said with a laugh. 

“If I recall correctly, Becky did say that we should treat it as a real date.” Carol, feeling emboldened by just how well her day had been going so far. The entire time that she had been out with him today had been great and she honestly didn’t want it to end. And as it was nearing 9pm, she knew that most of the stores would start to close soon. 

“She did say that.” Lincoln agreed. And for the first time that day, Carol felt his eyes on her as if he were truly taking her in for the first time. She knew that he had a critical eye and a knack for being very insightful but right now, she felt exposed. It was like he could see through every lie and truth alike and see into her very soul. It only lasted for a moment but then he smiled and placed his hand on top of her which had been resting on the table. “And I think I know just what we’re gonna do next.” 

Carol felt her stomach do backflips at the sudden contact but she suppressed it. “What do you have in mind?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were in the top level of the parking lot of the mall in the open air. Her Prius had been parked near one of the corners because it was right on the edge and it overlooked their city. It wasn’t an impressive view but it was nice all things considered. After Lincoln had paid for their dinner, he insisted on taking her up to the top in order to finish their date. They were also parked underneath one of the lamps that lit the parking lot. 

Carol watched as he rolled down her windows and connected his phone via bluetooth to her car. She was curious as to what he had planned but she didn’t say anything just yet. After he was done with that, he got out and made his way over to her door. He opened it with a smile and offered her his hand.   
“May I have this dance?” He asked her. 

“What dan-” Carol had begun but stopped as a very familiar song began to play in her speakers. She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening and she laughed. “Lincoln Loud, you’re not being serious.”

“Of course I am. I’m out on date with one of the most beautiful girls in Royal Woods. We’ve already defeated an evil zombie overlord, we had dinner, and now all that’s left to do is dance the night away.” He gently took her hand and helped her get out of the car. “Don’t worry, Care Bear, I’m an excellent dancer.” 

_Yea you got every guy in here_

_Spinnin’ around spillin’ there beer_

Carol was sure that her face was beet red but she smiled as she followed him a few feet away from her car. It was a good thing that the parking lot was empty otherwise she would’ve been too embarrassed to do this. “You’re crazy, Lincoln Loud.” She repeated with a laugh. “But I like that about you. So daring.” 

“Don’t forget dashing too.” Lincoln smirked. 

_I bet you came out to have a good time_

_So what you say you leave your friends with mine?_

_Ooh, ooh, they'll be alright, ooh, I just wanna see you shine._

Carol felt Lincoln place his hand on the small of her back, bringing her in close to him. He then took her left hand into his right and they started a basic waltz. She found it adorable that he took the lead but she was also grateful because she hadn’t danced in a while. 

_Girl you're tearin' that dance floor up_

_Let me see you do it in the bed of my truck_

_You sure know how to shake it alright_

To her surprise, Lincoln actually was a good dancer, better than she thought possible. He moved with an air of confidence that she wouldn’t have expected from a younger boy. A lot of the guys her age still couldn’t muster up the courage to ask a girl out much less dance with one like that. And as she enjoyed the slow pace of the dance, she noticed that Lincoln was slowly picking up the pace. His eyes remained on her and she couldn’t look away from him. 

_Let me see you do it in the Tennessee moonlight_

_Woah, baby lets go down a little road nobody else knows_

_Just me and you park on the edge of the world_

_That's how I wanna see you girl._

The world around them faded away and all Carol knew was Lincoln, herself, and the music around them. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. The waltz that they had started had also changed. Their movements were longer than before and more playful. And at one point Lincoln surprised her by jumping up onto a cement trash can in order to spin her around. 

_Yeah, let me see you girl._

“Lincoln!” She called out his name with another laugh as he jumped down and landed with a bow. “What are you doing you silly boy?” 

“I’m trying to make you laugh, Care Bear.” Lincoln said. “Now freestyle!” 

_Whatcha think about takin' that chance._

_Takin' that ride, takin' my hand._

_Kickin' this crowd, ditchin' this club_

_This nights been waitin' on us._

Carol then watched as Lincoln began to move in an exaggerated manner in a dance that she could only describe as purposefully silly. She laughed and clapped as he continued his display for the duration of the chorus before he turned his eyes on her.

“No, Lincoln, no!” Carol protested as he began to make his way towards her. 

_Ooh, ooh, lets see your best moves, ooh, ooh_

_Yeah till I get us where we're gettin' to._

“Come on, Care Bear, I already had my turn. Now it’s yours.” He said as he held out his. 

“But I can’t dance like that.” Carol protested. 

“Then don’t. I just want to see you dance.” Lincoln said as he led her towards the center of the light. 

_Girl you're tearin' that dance floor up_

_Let me see you do it in the bed of my truck_

_You sure know how to shake it alright_

Carol stood still for a moment as she stared back at the white haired boy who was watching her expectantly. A part of her felt embarrassed about the whole thing. They were out in public at night dancing under the stars. If anyone saw them then...

_‘What am I thinking? Screw what anyone else thinks. Lincoln wants to see me dance and I’ll do it for him.’_ Carol thought. 

_Let me see you do it in the Tennessee moonlight_

_Woah, baby lets go down a little road nobody else knows_

_Just me and you park on the edge of the world_

_That's how I wanna see you girl._

And then Carol began to dance and shake her bum as best she could. She was positive that she looked ridiculous but she didn’t care anymore. She was there to have fun with her friend and hopefully one day, her lover. She mimicked moves that she had seen Sam and Luna do while rocking out and she could hear Lincoln laughing but she didn’t stop. 

_I can see you gettin' my tailgate rockin'_

_Moving your hips like wind moves cotton_

_You can get the whole wide country side hoppin'_

She spun around a few times and turned to face him, slowly making her way towards him. She could see that he was enjoying the show and while she felt a little silly, she was having a blast as well. 

_Bring the beat back, oh come on with me girl_

She reached out to him, grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him back into the dance floor with her. If she was gonna look like a fool then so would he. But Lincoln didn’t try to get out of it. He happily joined her and he started to waltz with her again, this time moving around the circle that the light had created for them.

_Girl you're tearin' that dance floor up_

_Let me see you do it in the bed of my truck_

_You sure know how to shake it alright_

As the song was nearing its end, Lincoln dug his heels in a bit and began to spin her around in a circle around him. She couldn’t help but laugh as she felt the air whip around her, her hair flying in her wake. 

_Let me see you do it in the Tennessee moonlight_

_Woah, baby lets go down a little road nobody else knows_

_Just me and you park on the edge of the world_

After a few spins, he suddenly stopped and she found herself coming to stop as he held onto her left hand with his right. She was breathing a little heavy from the lack of air with all of the dancing and laughing and as she stared to her left, she could see that Lincoln was in a similar state.

_That's how I wanna see you girl._

_Yeah, let me see you girl._

He then pulled her in with another spin and to her surprise, she found herself being caught in his arms and tilted down towards the parking lot floor. He held her a couple of feet off the ground, his eyes locked onto hers. She felt his hot breath on her lips and she knew what was about to happen.

_Come on, come on, come on let me see you girl._

Lincoln closed the distance between them, ending their dance with a passionate kiss. And at that moment, while dancing in the moonlight, Carol saw the stars for what seemed like the very first time. 

**End of chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking The Rules

**I don’t own the Loud House.**

**Too Many Dates**

**Chapter 8: Breaking The Rules**

Carol wasn’t sure how she ended up there, it was honestly all a blur to her. One minute they were kissing in the moonlight after a night of dancing and the next she was rushing alongside him towards the nearest place that would offer them privacy. And maybe it was the roll of the dice or a lucky draw of the cards that brought them to the one place Lincoln knew where they wouldn’t be disturbed. At least for a little while. 

As they exited the elevator, they turned to their right and they saw the department store that Leni worked out. And Lincoln didn’t even think twice, he just led her towards the store and beelined it towards the changing rooms in the back. To their surprise, the store seemed empty and they didn’t even see a single worker there either. But they were in kind of a hurry so they didn’t really care. 

Once they entered the room and the door was closed, Carol quickly closed the distance between them and kissed him again. While their dance had been fun, the part at the end had ignited something within her that she didn’t know she possessed. It was like a lioness had been awoken within her and all she wanted to do was pounce on her prey. She stared hungrily at him as they pulled apart for air. Both breathing heavily but neither wanted to stop. 

Taking a moment, she glanced down and noticed the sizable bulge in his pants. She couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Becky hadn’t been lying about his size. But before she could think any further, she watched as Lincoln reached up with his right hand and with a quick blur of movement, her button up purple blouse sprang open. She gasped in surprise, especially since none of the buttons had been damaged. 

“How did you do that?” She asked him. 

“Luan taught me some neat tricks using sleight of hand.” Lincoln told her. “Watch this.” He then snapped his fingers and then to her utter bewilderment, her bra fell off exposing her chest.

While she wanted to know just how he had done that, Carol had never been more turned on in her entire life. And that was saying something since that kiss from before was hard to top. She hungrily attacked his lips as she reached down and tried to unbuckle his pants at the same time. It took a bit but eventually she felt his belt slack a bit and she smiled. She pulled away from him and sat down on the bench. 

“I want you right now!” She hiked up her skirt and pulled her soaked panties to the side. A part of her knew that she was acting a little hasty, given that she was about to have sex in a dressing room. But with everything that had happened, listening to all of the amazing stories about him, and just the fact that he was so charming, Carol decided to just follow her heart and listen to the lioness within. And that Lioness was telling her to ride him until she couldn’t ride no more.

Lincoln nodded as he made his way over to her, his pants lowered just enough to free his member. And as he approached, he idly wondered if maybe he should stop. He looked at her and he saw that she was definitely aroused but was that okay? What if she didn’t want her first time to be in a place like that with him?

“Carol...” He began but was cut off by the girl that he was addressing. 

She reached up and cupped his cheek. “Lincoln...I love you.” Carol then leaned in and pressed her lips against his, giving him a gentle but loving kiss that was a stark contrast to the lustful kisses from before. And as she ended the kiss, she pressed her forehead against his and gave a small laugh. “I’ve loved you for so long...I can’t imagine myself with anyone else. So please, just this once, don’t be your normal noble selfless self. Just be selfish with me.” 

Lincoln nodded against her forehead and then leaned in and kissed her back. “I’ve always had a crush on you...” He admitted. “How could I not? You’re beautiful.” Carol couldn’t help but blush. “Geez, Lincoln, you already have me practically in your bed, you don’t have to keep smooth talking me.” She joked considering the state that she was in. 

Lincoln chucked but he shook his head. “I’m not trying to smooth talk you, I’m just telling you the truth.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I love your smooth skin...” He leaned in and kissed her neck. “I love how you smell...” He kissed her chest. “I love your gentle and caring heart...” He then looked up at her, staring into her eyes. “And most of all, I love you...” He moved back up and kissed her once more. 

Carol had small tears in the corner of her eyes as she teared up at his touching confession. She had only dreamed that he would ever feel the same and now that she was living her dream, she felt a mixture of emotions but chief among them was pure joy. 

With a sniff, she spoke with a watery, slightly cracking voice. “I-I love you too.” She repeated. 

And where their earlier actions had been rushed, full of lustfull need, it now changed to soft and gentle caresses. Lincoln continued to kiss her, slowly and passionately, making her moan into his mouth. At the same time, his hands made their way down towards her hip. Holding her steady, Lincoln began to prod her lower lips with his tip. He resisted the urge to simply plunge it in since he knew that this was Carol’s first time. As gently as he could, he slowly made his way inside of her. Her lips parting to give him entrance and immediately clamping down on his head. 

“O-Oh!” She gasped once she felt herself start to get spread open. 

He continued to kiss her, making sure to make her feel as good and comfortable as he could. Deeper and deeper he pushed inside, her walls clamping down on his member like a vice almost not wanting to let him in. Just the feeling of her trying to smother his dick felt incredible and he had to fight the urge to cum right then and there. 

Once his tip reached her final barrier, he felt her get tense and she instinctively tried to scoot back. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. “We can stop if you want to. All you have to do is say the word.” 

But Carol shook her head. “Just hold me.” 

Lincoln did as he was instructed and he wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her warm breasts pressing against his chest. With a gentle but firm thrust, he pushed past her hymen and reached her deepest part. She flinched from the sudden discomfort but otherwise she seemed fine, if a little shaken. After a moment or two, she pulled away from the base of his neck to look at him. With a nod, she leaned in and began to kiss him again. 

Lincoln slowly began to move his hips, pulling out and thrusting back in. He worked up a slow rhythm in order to get her used to the feeling and soon his efforts were rewarded. She started to pant and moan, calling out his name and to the god above. Lincoln stopped kissing her mouth and instead began to focus on her neck, licking and sucking on a particular spot where her shoulder connected with the base of her neck. He could hear as Carol tried to stifle her own moans by biting her lower lip but it wasn’t enough. Especially since he soon began to pick up the pace. 

As this was going on, it was nearing closing time in the store and one particular employee was just getting ready to begin her closing rounds when she started hearing a weird noise. Fiona, who was working the closing shift that night, looked around in order to see where the noise was coming from. She didn’t see anyone in the store and since they only had about twenty minutes left, she doubted that anyone would try and come in. 

As she walked towards the center of the store, she started hearing a faint bumping sound almost like something was banging against the wall. “What the hell is that?” She asked herself. 

The noise seemed to be coming from the dressing rooms in the back. Fiona didn’t recall anyone coming in in the last half hour so they must’ve come in while she was taking some items to the backroom. Sighing, she walked over there to let them know that they would be closing soon so they had to make up their mind and pay for their items. 

But as she got closer, the sound that she was hearing was steadily getting louder and it did sound like something was banging against the wall. And she could also hear what sounded like...moaning? 

Fiona’s eyes grew wide as she realized that there as probably a couple having sex in there. She quickly covered her mouth in order to keep herself from making any noise. On the one hand, what they were doing was illegal and they should be arrested. But on the other hand, Fiona would be lying if she said that she wasn’t curious as to who it was that was currently screwing in the dressing room. Maybe she knew who they were!

As quietly as she could, Fiona made her way over to one of the dressing rooms. She could already smell the heavy musk in the air, a telltale sign of sex. Whoever they were, they were going at it hard. And from the sound of the girl’s voice, she was barely keeping it together. 

As Fiona leaned against the wall beside the door, she glanced around one more time and she saw that there was still no one around. With a nod to herself, she reached down and gave the knob a gentle twist. And much to her surprise, it actually turned. They had apparently been in such a hurry to fuck that they forgot to lock the door. Thanking her luck, she continued to open the door just a smidge and she peeked inside. And what she saw was shocking. 

There was a girl, about her age, with long blonde hair wearing an open purple blouse and a brown checkered skirt that was bunched up around her waist. She was currently being drilled, in every sense of the word, into the wall by a familiar looking boy who looked to be about 12. A _very_ familiar boy with white hair...

Fiona gasped once she realized who it was that she was seeing. She managed to clasp her hands over her mouth but she didn’t block out all of the noise. Thankfully, they were so engrossed by their love making that they didn’t seem to hear her.

_‘What the fuck is Leni’s little brother doing here?’_ she thought to herself as she continued to stare. She couldn’t look away no matter what she tried and as she continued to stare, she quickly recognized the girl. _‘Is that Carol? Carol Pingrey!? What are they doing together?’_

Fiona watched, fascinated by the carnal display before her, as Lincoln was supporting Carol’s body as she braced herself against the wall. He had his arms hooked underneath her legs as he held her and continued to thrust deep inside of her. She couldn’t see his face since his back was to her but she could see Carol’s face and the girl looked like she was a minute away from seeing god. And considering just how much she was calling his name, the big guy upstairs knew that she was coming.

_‘I should do something about this...’_ Fiona thought to herself. She knew that she should be putting an end to this. She was working and what they were doing was wrong on so many levels. But...as she continued to watch, Fiona felt something that she hadn’t felt in months, not since before she dumped her last boyfriend. She bit her lower lip and pressed her legs together. _‘Okay, so maybe this is a little hot. But I shouldn’t be watching them...I need to do something!’_

Fiona then heard Carol cry out Lincoln’s name and she could tell that she had just cum from the expression on her face. She watched as Carol seemed to barely be able to keep it all together and Fiona couldn’t help but feel a little envious. 

_‘Lucky bitch.’_ Fiona thought bitterly. She couldn’t believe that Leni’s little brother was still able to keep going after 20 minutes. She glanced down at her phone and saw that she was wrong. _‘How the hell does a 12 year old last 34 minutes!?’_

Fiona had gone into the backroom for a bit around 9:17pm so they must’ve walked in around that time considering she was only in there for about a minute. And since it was 9 minutes till ten, that boy must’ve been going at it for at least 30 minutes. Hell, he lasted longer than her ex who couldn’t even last for ten! And as she watched him suck on Carol’s neck, leaving a purple bruise that would surely be seen as a hickey, she couldn’t help but feel a burning need in her loins. 

_‘Fuck, I’m getting turned on just watching them.’_ She thought as she bit her lower lip. She glanced around once more and saw that the store was still empty. And against her better judgment, Fiona opened the door just enough to sneak inside. 

Thankfully neither of them noticed as she came inside, the intensity of their love-making making them oblivious to the world around them. Fiona leaned against the door and undid the front of her pants. If they were putting on a show them she might as well enjoy it. She slid one hand inside of her panties and began to furiously jill herself off as she watched from her positions as Lincoln’s dick kept thrusting in and out of Caro’s pussy. With her other hand she slid it underneath her shirt and began to massage and tease her breasts. She bit the collar of her shirt and imagined what it would be like to have Lincoln fuck her like that. She bet it felt amazing, going off of the expression on Carol’s face and the sounds of her moans.

Fiona filled her lungs with the scent of their love-making and she almost came from how strong it was. She could tell that Lincoln was a beast in the sack and she wanted so badly to be fucked by him. It was like his scent was calling out to her like a siren’s call and she honestly didn't even want to try and resist. Why would she? When the promise of a once in a lifetime fucking was what was being offered? She tried to keep herself from moaning but pretty soon, she was making noises very similar to Carol’s and then as Fiona came, she locked eyes with Carol and she knew that she had busted. Not that she cared very much at that point. 

Carol was lost in a world of pure ecstasy as she was being hammered into the wall by her little cub. She couldn’t believe that Lincoln could not only pick her up but also support her entire weight on his own as he thrust his dick in and out of her. With each thrust, she could feel the tip of his dick kiss the entrance of her womb and it drove her wild. The sensations that she was experiencing couldn’t be described and at the same time, she felt like she was on fire. Her whole body was feverish, her breathing was labored, and she couldn’t see very clearly anymore. And Lincoln had yet to cum even once while she had lost count of how many times she had cum. He was just as amazing as Becky and Sam had described and if he kept going then she was gonna go insane!

Just then, as she felt herself nearing her limits once again, she spotted something weird against the door. She tried to focus on what she was seeing and after a moment, she noticed that there was a girl leaning against the door. And then Carol recognized the girl as Fiona, one of Leni’s best friends. She tried to get Lincoln’s attention but just as she was about to call his name, she felt him wrap his arms behind her back while they were still hooked underneath her legs and clasp his fingers together. Then to the surprise of both girls, Lincoln lifted her up and moved her away from the wall. 

Standing in the center of the small room, just a couple of inches away from Fiona, Lincoln began to pump in and out of Carol as fast as he could. Carol could feel his dick throbbing inside of her and with each thrust, she felt the tip of his dick enter her womb. As good as it had felt before, it felt ten times better now. And as she felt him plant his dick as deep as he could with the tip of his dicking hitting the back of her womb, she felt him pulse as he unleashed his seed inside of her. His boiling seed instantly filled her already snug chamber and the surplus spilled out of her and into the open air. She couldn’t keep it together anymore as the intensity of his load drove her to her final and most intense orgasm that night. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out. 

When she came to, she noticed that she was dressed and cleaned up and sitting down on the dressing room bench. She had been leaning against Lincoln as he sat with her with his arm around her waist. She still felt amazing from their intense love-making but that feeling quickly went away when she recalled that Fiona had seen them!

“Lincoln, Fiona saw us!” Carol said as she sat up quickly. 

“I know, I know, I saw her too.” Lincoln said as he tried to make sure that she wouldn’t get lightheaded from her sudden movements.  
“Then how can you be so calm? What if she calls the cops?” Carol asked him. She was starting to panic and then gasped before bringing her hands up to her mouth. “W-What if she calls your sisters? Lori is gonna kill me!” 

“Calm down, Carol, Fiona isn’t gonna turn us in...at least not yet.” Lincoln said as he tried to assure her. 

“What do you mean not yet? What’s going on?” Carol asked, clearly confused by the turn of events. 

“Fiona is closing the store right now and she’s erasing the security footage for the last hour and a half. Once she’s done, we’re gonna need to go to Sam’s place and have a talk with her and Becky.” 

“Why?” 

Lincoln sighed. “I think it would be best if I just explain to you what happened after you passed out.” 

**_Flashback_ **

_As Lincoln finished inside of Carol, he felt his legs begin to shake and he barely managed to stagger over to the bench and set Carol down on it. She immediately fell to one side since she had lost consciousness during the final moments of their love-making. Lincoln pulled out his softening member out from inside of her and he watched as a sizable amount of semen spilled out onto the bench and then dripped to the carpet below._

_He reached up to wipe the sweat from his forehead with his arm and sighed. “Man, that was intense.” He said aloud to himself._

_“You’re telling me.”_

_Lincoln shouted as he jumped up and tried to turn around at the same time. The result was that his legs got caught up around his pants which had fallen to his ankle and he fell down on his butt. He looked towards the door where the voice had come from and he was surprised and terrified at who he saw. Fiona, the mean girl who worked with his sister Leni, was staring at him while sitting down on the floor with her back to the door. She was giving him a predatory grin which only served to scare him even more._

_“F-F-Fiona! This isn’t what it looks like!” He said in an attempt to find a way to get out of it. But there was nothing that he could say to make this go away and they both knew it._

_“Oh? So then I guess I just didn’t see you fuck her brains out then?” Fiona asked, her smile ever present and her eyes glancing down as his penis which was still exposed. “You two were just trying out some clothes and she tripped and fell onto your penis repeatedly for the last 40 minutes, I guess.”_

_When Lincoln couldn’t come up with a response, she laughed. “Relax, kid, I’m not gonna tell on you.”_

_“R-Really? Why?” He asked despite his better judgment._

_“Because, Lincoln, I want you to fuck me just like you did her.” Fiona said. Her expression had gone from playful and teasing to lustful, especially as she eyed his dick while biting her lower lip. “You gave her quite the ride and I want in as well.”_

_“So you’re willing to keep this quiet if I have sex with you?” Lincoln asked just for clarification._

_“Yup. It’s been a while since I’ve had a good fucking and the two of you have made me so horny just now.” Fiona told him._

_And it was at this point that Lincoln took in her appearance. He noticed that her clothes were rumpled and that the front of her pants were undone. He could also see that her bra had been pushed up and that her nipples were poking through the fabric of her shirt, a clear sign that she was aroused. And her hair which she normally kept in a ponytail messed up and had more than a few strands loose. With all of that, Lincoln was able to figure out that she had been pleasing herself to the sight of them having sex._

_“You were watching us?” Lincoln asked in disbelief._

_“Can you blame me, stud? Look at Carol, you totally made her see god and that’s the kind of fucking that I would pay good money to see.” Fiona told him with a grin. “Besides, I already told you, I haven’t had a good fuck in months so I honestly couldn’t resist the urge to rub on out.”_

_“But what about your job? Won’t they get mad at the mess we made?” Lincoln asked her as he tried to figure out just what was going on._

_Fiona looked at the puddle of jizz on the carpet. “A little late to be thinking about that, isn’t it?” And when Lincoln blushed, she laughed. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll bring you some paper towels and cleaning spray and you can clean up while I’m closing down the store. And as an added bonus I’ll even delete the security footage so that no one ever suspects a thing.”_

_Lincoln couldn’t believe his luck. She was willing to not only keep this a secret but she was also willing to help them erase any and all evidence. “You’d do that for us? Why?”_

_“Well, I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t being a little selfish here. Ever since I broke up with my boyfriend, I’ve been kind of lonely.” Fiona admitted. She then began to crawl across the dressing room towards him and stopped when she was just a foot away from his face. She glanced down before looking back up and him with a large smile. “And I would be crazy to pass up an opportunity to ride such a beast. You’re packing, Kid, be proud of yourself.”_

_Lincoln felt himself turn even more red at her praise but he couldn’t just agree to her turms. “And if I say no?”_

_He watched as Fiona sighed before moving to sit against the wall next to him. She then looked down at her hands before speaking. “Look, you don’t have to have sex with me if you don’t want to. I’m not gonna force you so you don’t have to worry about that. I’ll still help you keep this quiet since you’re Leni’s little brother and you’re also kind of cute.” She flashed a little smile as she said that. “I’ll do it as a favor to her since she’s one of my best friends. But if you ever do change your mind, just let me know. I wasn’t lying when I said that I haven’t been in a relationship since I dumped my ex.”_

_“Why did you dump him if you don’t mind me asking?” Lincoln asked._

_Fiona glared a bit as she stared at the wall. “I caught the bastard cheating on me! Of course I would dump his ass!” She let out a heavy sigh. “But even before then, I’ve been kind of sexually frustrated at the lack of good sex. Part of the reason I blew up on you and your friend is because I haven’t had a good fuck in almost a year.”_

_“Wow, really? Why not date someone else?” Lincoln asked, remembering the time that Fiona had gotten mad at him and Clyde while they were trying to clear Leni’s name._

_“Kid, most guys my age tend to be losers who only want a girl around as eye candy and to suck their dick when it stands up.” Fiona told him. “They aren’t worth my time and I would much rather be frustrated and alone then spend one day listening to them brag about something that they did years ago.”_

_Listening to her, Lincoln knew that he wanted to help her out. But he couldn’t just have sex with her just like that, he needed to talk to Sam and Becky first._

_“But it’s okay, Lincoln.” Fiona said as she stood up and fixed her clothes. “If you ever do decide that you want to fuck, hit me up. I’d be more than willing to ride that Log that you're packing.”_

_And as Fiona was about to reach for the door, Lincoln stood up and called out to her. “Fiona, wait.”_

_She stopped as her hand was about to reach for the doorknob. She glanced over her shoulder and waited as he pulled his pants up. “Yea, kid?”_

_“I can’t have sex with you without permission from my girlfriends.” Lincoln said. “So if you really want to have sex, we have to go and talk to them.”_

_Fiona stopped trying to open the door and turned around to face him. “You have girlfriends? As in more than one?” She asked in a seemingly calm tone._

_“Um...yea, two them. Why?” He asked, unsure as to why she was asking that._

_“Tell me, is she one of your two girlfriends?” Fiona asked, her tone carrying a slight edge to it, her eyes hardening as she began to put the pieces together._

_“Um...No...”_

_Before Lincoln could further explain, in a flash Fiona had crossed the short distance between them, grabbed the front of his shirt with her hands, and lifted him up towards her face._

_“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t turn you two cheaters in!” She practically growled. Gone was her playful nature from before and now she was looking at him with a fury that only a woman scorned could have._

_“I didn’t cheat on my girlfriends!” Lincoln said as he glared back at her. “I would never do that to them!”_

_“Then why were you fucking Carol inside of a dressingroom?” Fiona said as she gave a nod towards the still unconscious girl. “Only a cheating piece of shit would fuck inside of here in order to not get caught by his girlfriends at home!”_

_“Will you stop calling me a cheater?” Lincoln shouted back. “I can prove that I didn’t cheat on them. They gave me their permission to date Carol because they knew that I had a huge crush on her.”_

_“Do you honestly expect me to believe that?” She asked him incredulously._

_“I can prove it.” Lincoln said again and much to her surprise, she didn’t see any signs of lying in his eyes._

_She continued to glare at him, trying to see if maybe it was all an act but his will seemed ironclad. From what she knew about Lincoln, which wasn’t much, she did know that he was usually a pretty straight shooter. An honest guy who liked to help those in need. She could also recall from Leni that he idolized Ace Savvy and she remembered that he dressed as the comic book hero while trying to clear Leni’s name._

_She knew that she would probably end up regretting it but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. “I’m talking to them tonight, got it?”_

_“Yes. Tonight.” Lincoln agreed._

_Fiona set him back down on the ground and left the room. Lincoln could only sigh as he wondered what was gonna happen next._

**_End of Flashback._ **

“And then she brought me the paper towels and cleaning spray to clean up while she went to lock the store up. I also cleaned you up as best I could but you will still want to take a shower.” Lincoln said as he finished his tale. 

As Carol listened to Lincoln’s retelling of what happened, there was one thing that stood out among everything else. She placed her hands on her lap and looked down as she slightly scooted away from him, something that he noticed. “Y-You knew that I had their permission then?” She asked him in a small voice. 

Lincoln raised his brow. “Yea? Why?” 

Carol still didn’t turn to look at him. “A-And you’re not mad?” 

“Why would I be?” He asked her. 

Carol glanced in his direction as she spoke. “B-Because...I was deceiving you.” 

This made Lincoln laugh. He clutched his stomach as he laughed heartily. “W-What?”

Carol spun around and slapped his shoulder. “Don’t laugh! This is serious! I tricked you into going out with me, why aren’t you more upset?” 

It took a moment for Lincoln to stop laughing and he reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Carol, this isn’t the first time that Sam has set me up on a ‘date’ with a friend.” He explained. “How do you think that Becky and I got together? They had planned it all out beforehand and Becky tried to seduce me throughout the date. But Sam had also tried to plant the idea in my head about what it would be like to also date Becky. In the end, we ended up having a threasome and we decided to all be together.” 

“So you’re not mad about us tricking you?” Carol asked, still unsure about how he would react. 

Then much to her relief, Lincoln leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “How could I ever be mad about you loving me?” He asked her. 

Carol blushed as she felt his warm lips on her cheek. She was feeling very happy right now but then she remembered something. “Oh man, Lori’s gonna kill me...”

“Oooh right, we broke rule number three.” Lincoln agreed as he recalled, finally, the rules that his sister had set for him. “And number two as well, kind of.”

“I better let Sam know.” Carol said as she pulled out her phone. She didn’t really know how to summarize everything that had happened that night so she sent her friend a single word. 

“Ooops.”

**End of chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Morning After

**I don’t own the Loud House.**

**Too Many Dates**

**Chapter 9: The Morning After**

Sam couldn’t believe what was happening right now. She was sitting in her garage alongside Becky and Carol while Lincoln sat on a chair beside them. And sitting in front of her was none other than Fiona, a girl she knew from school but never really interacted with her. And why would she? Fiona was a year or two older than her and in another grade. And did she mention that it was around 11 at night? It was pretty late on a tuesday to be dealing with drama. 

“I can’t believe you guys did it in the dressing room.” Sam sighed with a shake of her head. “What is wrong with you two?” 

“That’s rich, coming from you!” Carol said as she crossed her arms across her chest. “I know all about how you and Lincoln first hooked up in the very same dressing room!” 

“Wait, you two had sex in the dressing room too?” Fiona asked, her eyes going from Lincoln to Sam and back. She then turned towards Becky. “Did you fuck in there as well?”

“Pfft, no, I still haven’t had the chance to make love to my White Russian outside of this garage, sadly.” Becky said with a shake of her head. She then turned to look at the two blondes who were trying to look innocent beside her. “Apparently, you need to be blonde to be allowed to fuck out in public.” 

“Hey now, that’s not true!” Sam protested. When Becky gave her a look, she kind of faltered. “...You just need to...Ace, help me out here.” 

“Fiona, we didn’t really plan for that to happen.” Lincoln began as he took over for one of his girlfriends. “Carol and I were on a date, with their permission I might add, and after a night of dancing under the moonlight, we shared a kiss and then things spiraled from there.” 

“It was a very good kiss.” Carol added helpfully. 

“So you two really did give them permission to date?” Fiona asked the two girls in question. 

“Well, to be fair, I never expected Carol to be the type of girl to put out on the first date.” Sam said. “That’s what the third date is supposed to be for.” 

“It’s funny because right before we got the text from Carol, I was asking Sam if she would actually do it or not.” Becky said with a laugh. “I should’ve bet money on it!” 

“You do realize I’m sitting right here, right?” Carol asked her friend. 

“So? You put out on the first date, girl, deal with it.” Becky said with a grin. 

“Wait, so then he was telling the truth all along?” Fiona asked, just to clarify. “He wasn’t cheating on you at all?”

“No, Fiona, Ace didn’t cheat on us. And yes, he had our permission. Now can we drop it? I’m getting a little sleepy now, it’s been a long day.” Sam said. And to prove her point, she let out a loud yawn.

“Alright...” Fiona said with a nod. She released a breath that she had been holding before she turned to look at Lincoln. “I’m sorry for accusing you of being a cheater.” 

“No worries.” Lincoln said with a wave of his hand. “It could’ve happened to anyone.” 

“You really are a nice guy, aren’t you, Lincoln?” Fiona asked with a smile at his kindness. 

“That’s nothing, my white russian is one of the sweetest, most caring guys around!” Becky bragged as she leaned over and pinched one of his cheeks. “He’s so cute and cuddly too!” 

“And he’s a beast in the sack.” Fiona added. 

“Yea, that too!” Becky agreed. 

“Which brings me to my next point.” Fiona said as she prepared herself mentally for what she was about to ask. “I want to fuck him.” 

“Sure, so long as he’s okay with it.” Sam said with a shrug. 

This threw Fiona for a loop. “W-What? Seriously? Just like that?” 

“Just like that.” Sam nodded. “You already helped us out big time by covering up the mess that these two did.” She jabbed her thumb at Carol and Lincoln who had the decency to look embarrassed. “So it’s only fair that we return the favor. If you want to have sex with Ace as payment, I’m okay with it. Just so long as he’s on board as well.”

“You’re awfully calm about this.” Fiona noted. “All of you are.” 

“Well, I’m already sharing him with two other girls.” Sam explained. “And it was my idea originally to share him. I got no problem with letting you have a go so long as it doesn’t become a permanent thing. I’d have to personally vet you first for that.” 

“And so long as my White Russian still loves me, I don’t mind sharing him either. So long as he’s happy then I’m happy.” Becky added, her eyes wandering over to said white haired boy. You could tell that she held nothing but love for him.

“I’m new to this whole sharing thing but so far I’m not against it.” Carol told her. “Lincoln is my first and only love, just the fact that he loves me back is enough for me to be happy.” 

“I come from a big family.” Lincoln said once it was his turn to talk. “I’m kind of used to having my attention pulled in multiple directions. But more than that, I have experience loving multiple girls without neglecting any of them. So I don’t really see a problem having more than one girlfriend so long as they’re okay with it and we can all agree to be happy together.” He then looked over at Sam. “Besides, something tells me that Carol won’t be the last girl added to our small family.” 

It was at this point that Sam suddenly found her nails very interesting. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ace.” 

“Sure...” Lincoln said with a smirk. “Anyways, you did us a huge favor, Fiona. And if you really want too, I’m more than willing to fulfill your request.” 

Fiona’s mouth split into a huge grin. “Really? You mean it?” She asked excitedly. 

“I do.” Lincoln nodded. 

Fiona squealed with delight as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him. “OMG! I’m so excited I can’t even!” 

As they watched Fiona hug the life out of Lincoln, Becky shared a look with Sam. they were both thinking the same thing, if Fiona got a taste of Lincoln then there was no going back for her. With a silent nod, Sam gave Becky the go ahead. 

“You know, its such a shame that you only want to fuck him, Fiona.” Becky began as she walked over to the still hugging pair. She draped her arms around them and brought them in close. “After all, wouldn’t you rather go out on a date instead?” 

“A date? Why if it’s just gonna end with us fucking at the end. I’d rather just get to it.” Fiona said. 

“Girl, you have a chance to go out on a date with the man who turned Carol Pingrey into a loose woman!” Becky said at the expense of her friend. 

“Hey!”

“Think about it, if  _ she  _ could be persuaded to give it up on the first date then what kind of date would it have had to have been in order to do that? We all know Carol’s always been miss prim and proper. She’s the golden standard when it comes to good girls. Top of her class, straight A’s, never even missed a day of school.” Becky was laying it on thick now and Carol wanted nothing more than to punch her. “And yet, this boy,” She placed her hand on Lincoln’s cheeks and smooshed them together. “Was able to literally charm the skirt off her in one night. Now tell me, wouldn’t that be a date worth going too?” 

“Becky, what are you doing?” Lincoln asked once he was able to free his cheeks. 

“Shh, Linc, I’m speaking for you.” Becky shushed him. She then looked back at Fiona. “Don’t tell me that you’re not interested in a once in a lifetime date, the kind that can charm any woman, that can make any damsel fall in love with her prince charming and at the end of the night, seal the deal with a kiss so hot that you’re guaranteed to melt.”

At this point, Fiona was practically salivating. She wiped her mouth dry before speaking. “That does sound pretty good.” She admitted. “A-And then we get to fuck, right?”

“Girl, fucking doesn’t even do it justice. My man will make you see god!” Becky boasted as she reached down and grabbed a hold of Lincoln’s junk. “And with his mighty Log, you will go on a ride that you will never forget!” 

“Becky, I think you’ve overse-” Lincoln began but he was cut off by Fiona. 

“You got a deal!” Fiona said as she grabbed a hold of Becky’s hand. “When can I go out with him?” 

“How about on Friday? Perfect day for a date!” Becky said with a huge grin. “What better way to start your weekend off right then with a bang!” 

“And what a bang it will be.” Sam commented to Carol, who snorted into her hand.

“Wait, aren’t we forgetting something here?” Lincoln asked them. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“What are we gonna tell my sisters if they see me going on a date with another girl who isn’t one of you two?” He asked. 

“Oh shit, you’re right.” Sam nodded. “Fuck, Lori’s gonna kill me.” 

“You? She’s gonna kill me!” Carol said as she placed her hands on her cheeks. “I slept with her baby brother in a dressing room! Right after she said not to have sex out in public too!” 

Becky laughed as she poked fun at them. “Haha, you broke the rules!” She then turned to Lincoln. “And you didn’t keep it in your pants!” 

“Do you want me too?” He asked her.

“No!” She quickly shook her head and then went down to her knees while staring lovingly at his junk. “I couldn’t possibly live without Loggy.” She said as she gave it a soft caress over his jeans. 

“Loggy?” 

“It’s what I call your dick. Just one of many pet names.” Becky said. 

“Look, we might have to face the music sooner rather than later.” Sam said as she tried to reign their attention in. “If we try to cover this up, it will only make things worse.” 

“Does this have anything to do with me?” Fiona asked the group. 

“It might...” Lincoln said. “But we’ll let you know. For now, you can go home while we try to figure out how best to tell my sisters what I did.” 

“What we did.” Carol said as she walked over to him and took his hand into hers. “We’re in this together, always.” 

Fiona couldn’t help but gush at how cute they looked together. “You two are so adorable! I can’t wait until my date this friday!” 

And after giving her number to Lincoln, she gave them a final wave before leaving the garage. By this time it was already well past midnight and Sam was exhausted. She looked at Carol and then at Lincoln.    
“You know what? I didn’t break any rules this time. You two get to be the ones who tell Lori.” And with that, she grabbed ahold of Lincoln like if he were a teddy bear. “Now let’s go to sleep.” 

Becky and Carol then watched as Sam took Lincoln’s pants and shirt off before she began to snuggle up against his chest on the bed. Lincoln looked over them for a moment before shrugging and joining Sam in dreamland. 

“You know, I am kind of tired.” Becky said as she gave out a yawn.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow then...” Carol began as she turned to leave. But she stopped when she felt Becky’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Oh no, girlfriend, you’re one of us now. That means that you have to cuddle up with us when we go night night.” Becky said as she began to push Carol towards the bed. 

“No, Becky, I can’t spend the night. My parents would kill me!” Carol protested. 

“Nah, I already sent your mom a text saying that you’d be sleeping over at Sam’s house.” Becky said. 

“W-Well, I can’t sleep like this. I smell like sex!” Carol tried again but Becky would not be denied. 

She leaned in, pressing her nose to Carol’s back and inhaled deeply. Carol’s face immediately turned scarlet as she tried to stammer out a cry of outrage but nothing seemed to come out. 

“Ah...” Becky sighed happily. “The scent of maidenhood getting defiled by man.” 

Carol spun around and tried to slap Becky but the rambunctious redhead just ducked as she laughed. 

“Calm down, Care Bear. I was only kidding.” She said as she raised her hands up in a placating gesture. “Now let's go to sleep, I’ll let you sleep next to Lincoln so that you can cuddle up next to your cub.” 

“But what about my-” Carol began but stopped as Becky started to unbutton her purple blouse. “W-What are you doing!?” 

“Girl, you’re not sleeping with your day clothes on. Come on, strip!” Becky said. 

It took them a few minutes but eventually they managed to fall asleep next to Lincoln and Sam. And as the four of them slept all snuggled up against one another, they didn’t have a clue that a storm was brewing.

The next morning when they awoke, Lincoln felt a sudden chill run down his spine despite the fact that he felt considerably warm. Opening his bleary eyes, he noticed that he had Carol and Sam snuggled up to him on either side while Becky spooned with Carol. He tried to fight back a big yawn in order to not wake his girlfriends up but as he did, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Or rather, he noticed a certain  _ someone _ . 

Standing at the foot of the bed was none other than his sister Lori and she did not look happy. Lincoln froze as his sister’s piercing gaze locked onto him, her eyes burning with silent fury. You see, he maaaay have forgotten to let his family know that he wasn’t coming home last night. So Lori was understandably furious and Lincoln could only hope that he would be able to live to tell his tale.

“L-Lincoln? Wazz going on?” 

Lincoln’s eyes widened as he recalled that he wasn’t alone in the bed. And it was at that moment that Carol had chosen to rise out from underneath the blankets....wearing nothing at all. And while normally Lincoln would be thrilled to see Carol’s near perfect breasts, right now was not the time for them. As she sat up and stretched her arms above her head, both Lincoln and Lori got a pretty good view of the blonde’s bosom.

Finishing her stretch, she glanced over to her left and saw that Lincoln was awake. “Morning sleepy head...” She said with a warm smile on her face. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her cheek against his completely unaware of the dangerous presence within the room. “I had a great time last night...” 

“Oh really?” Lori said, making her presence known. 

Several things happened at once. The first being that Sam straight up bolted from the bed and tried to run out of the garage, dragging the blankets with her. But as she tried, Lori’s arm shot out with expert precision and caught her by the back of the neck, halting her escape. Meanwhile Becky woke up because she no longer felt the warmth of the blanket, revealing that she and Carol were only wearing their panties to sleep. 

Carol stared at Lori, just as terrified as Lincoln was. “L-L-Lori!” She managed to stammer out. “W-What are you doing here?” 

“I should be asking you the same question, Pingrey!” Lori said. She then flung Sam back onto the bed where she landed with an oomph. “And Sam, nice try but I already knew that you were awake the whole time.” 

“Then why didn’t you say something, dude!” Sam said as she sat up in the bed. “I would’ve told you that I did nothing wrong this time!” 

“Then why did you try to run?” Lori countered. 

“Because I didn’t want to be here while you murdered Carol and Lincoln for breaking the rul-” Sam said but as soon as she realized what she was saying, she clamped her hands over her mouth with an audible slap. 

Lori’s glare was returned to her original target. “Lincoln...care to tell me what happened last?” She asked in a dangerous tone. 

“Oh hey, Lori’s here. Morning Lori!” Becky said cheerfully as she noticed that her friend was there. “Did you come to congratulate Lincoln on getting another girlfriend?” 

“Dude!” Sam said as she looked at the redhead in disbelief. Could she not read the room?

But Becky didn’t stop there. She stretched, arching her back and pushing out her chest for the whole world to see. Once she was done, she turned towards Carol and smiled. “You still smell like sex, you know...” 

Of all of the things that Becky could’ve said, that had been the one that none of the others wanted to hear. A trembling Carol slowly turned to look at Lori, wondering if perhaps she would get a chance to explain herself. But as she looked at the eldest Loud sibling, she was surprised to see that Lori wasn’t glaring at her anymore. She actually looked calm which scared her even more. 

“Carol...did you have sex with my little brother?” She asked in an eerily calm tone. 

“Y-Y-Yes?” She said but it sounded more like a question than answer. 

For a moment no one moved as Lori stared down at them, her eyes scanning them. Lincoln could tell that she noticed the hickey on Carol’s neck and chest as they were pretty obvious and hard to miss. And after what seemed like forever, Lori turned around and sighed. 

“Lincoln, get dressed. We’re leaving.” Lori said in the same eerie tone as before. 

The four lovers shared a look before Lincoln quickly got dressed and began to follow his sister out of the garage. Not a word was said as the Louds left and once the door was closed, Carol let out a breath that she had been holding. 

“Holy shit that was scary...” She confessed. 

“Man, I was sure that Lori was gonna punch you.” Sam said as she fell backwards on the bed. “She speared me into some boxes when they cornered me in an alleyway.”

“She speared you? Like with an actual spear?” Carol asked, shocked that Lori would go that far. 

Sam laughed. “No, she tackled me into some boxes. But in wrestling, the move is called the spear. Anyways, she would have punched me if Ace hadn’t managed to pull her off of me.” 

“So what did you think is gonna happen to Lincoln?” Becky asked as she started to get dressed. “I kind of want to go after them.”

“The only one who should go after them is Carol.” Sam said. “She’s the one who fucked up so she’s gotta make things right.” 

“W-Well, I don’t think that Lori wants to see me right now...” Carol said as she hung her head. “Afterall, I think I really hurt her...” 

“Yea, she did look betrayed...” Sam admitted. “She looked worse than when she found out about Becky.” 

“It’s because Carol is practically her sister now.” Becky said as she stood up. “I love Lori, but she’s always been closer to Carol than me. Just like I’ve always been closer to Leni than her. Even among best friends, there are those who we’re slightly closer to.” 

“That actually sounded smart.” Sam said with a playful smirk. 

“Oh haha, you’re just jealous that Lori wasn’t mad at me this time.” Becky said as she stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend. “Anyways, I’m pretty sure that Lori isn’t sure how to process this since this time it was Carol who, in her eyes, went behind her back and took advantage of her little brother.” 

“Wait, I didn’t take advantage of him!” Carol said, her head snapping up to glare at the redhead. 

“I know that you didn’t, girl, but Lori doesn’t. Or at least, she’s having a very hard time trying to not see it like that.” Becky explained quickly. “I honestly think you should go to her and try and clear the air.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I think Becky is right.” Sam said. “I think that you should make sure that Lori knows that you didn’t mean anything wrong by what happened and that she understands that you truly do love him.” 

“But...what if she doesn’t?” Carol asked in a small voice. She hadn’t realized that by loving Lincoln that she might be putting her friendship with Lori at risk. She didn’t mean to hurt Lori but it seemed that her actions had done just that. “W-What if she hates me now?” 

Sam wrapped her arms around Carol. “Carol...I’m not gonna lie, you fucked up. But if Lori can’t see that you never meant to hurt her then she doesn’t deserve you as a friend.” 

“She’s right, Care Bear. But I’m confident that once you speak to Lori that everything will be alright.” Becky said. 

With a sigh, Carol just nodded as she tried tp mentally prepare herself for what was going to happen. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln looked out the window of the moving van as they drove in silence. Lori hadn’t said a word since they got into Vanzilla and Lincoln didn’t want to be the one to break the tense atmosphere. He could see that Lori was not in a good mood, if the creaking of the steering wheel was anything to go bye. But he honestly couldn’t blame his sister for her mood. After all, it was his fault. He should’ve texted them last night that he wasn’t going to be able to make it but he forgot. He could only imagine how worried Lori must’ve been when he didn’t show up last night. 

As they were driving, he noticed that they weren’t going straight home. It almost seemed like Lori was on autopilot because she was driving around aimlessly. He braved a glance at her and he saw that she was staring ahead with a blank expression on her face. But her eyes told a different story...it was almost as if a storm was raging inside of her. 

Seeing her like that made Lincoln feel worse. As much as he didn’t want to break the silence, he knew that he had to be the one to initiate the conversation. After all, Lori had always said that if he wanted to talk that she would be willing to listen to him. He hoped that it was still true.

“Um...Lori?” He called her name cautiously. 

“Yes, Lincoln?” Came Lori’s response, sounding almost like an automated voice message. 

“Um...h-how are you feeling?” He dared ask. 

“I’m fine.” She responded in the same tone, her eyes never leaving the road. 

“Lori, seriously, what’s going on?” Lincoln pressed. He knew that things weren’t alright between them and he wanted to fix them. He was willing to do anything. 

“Nothing is going on. I am simply taking you home.” Lori responded again but this time her grip tightened even more. 

“If that was true then we would’ve already been there by now. I know that Sam’s house is only a few minutes away from ours.” Lincoln said. “I taught Leni how to drive remember?” 

“Is that so?” This time Lori glanced at him and Lincoln felt a chill run down his spine. “For someone who is so mature, you sure do act like a little kid...”

“W-Well, I am a kid...” Lincoln began but stopped when his sister stomped on the brakes. 

She turned to face him fully and Lincoln could see the pain in her eyes as her face morphed into one of anger and hurt. “Exactly! You are a kid! You’re not supposed to be out at all hours of the night, making me worry sick to my stomach! I called you so many times and you didn’t answer! Do you have any idea what that did to me? To have to lie to mom and dad without knowing if you were okay? If you were even still alive? Do you!?” 

His sister was breathing heavy as she unleashed all of her pent up energy from the night before. But she wasn’t done, not by a long shot. 

“And what the hell do you think that you’re doing? Are Becky and Sam not enough? Did you really have to add Carol, of all people, into your little harem? What is the matter with you? Don’t you have any restraint whatsoever? For fucks sake, Lincoln, you’re only 12! You’re not supposed to be having sex yet much less with so many girls! Do you have any idea how stressful it is having to worry not only about our sisters getting pregnant but now you getting other girls pregnant? I’m the oldest so it’s my job to worry about everyone’s well being but I never thought that the one person who would make me worry the most would be you. Never you...” 

And some point Lori had started crying and by the end of it, she buried her face in her hands as she sobbed quietly. Lincoln was left speechless as he stared at his sister. He didn’t know that Lori had felt like that and it made him feel miserable. But Lori still had more to say. 

“D-Do you really have so little control that you plan to sleep with every g-girl that you meet? Are you so sex crazed that you can’t control yourself?” She asked him. 

Her words felt like a knife to his chest but Lincoln was finally able to respond. “Lori, it’s not like that, I swear! Carol and I happened because she’s also in love with me.” 

“Yea right, next thing you know you’re gonna tell me that Dana is in love with you too.” Lori scoffed. “What are you gonna do, fuck all of our friends until you’ve had sex with every girl in Royal Woods?” 

This made Lincoln frown. “Lori, I know that you’re hurt but please don’t talk that way. I don’t make a habit of lying and I’m not gonna start now. So please believe me when I tell you that Carol is in love with me.” 

Lori turned to look at her little brother and she was taken aback by the look of determination to prove himself. She had always known her brother as an honest boy and as she looked in his eyes, she could tell that he was telling the truth. It honestly helped calm her down a little bit but she was still emotional. 

“W-What about if another girl throws herself at you, will you have sex with them as well?” She asked him. 

“Honestly? It depends.” Lincoln said with a sigh. “I’m not sure if Lisa has told you this but it looks like I inherited our parents sex drives. I...have this strong urge to do it with girls that I find attractive. At first, I didn’t understand it, I thought I was going through puberty and that it was normal. But I talked to Clyde and a few of my other friends and none of them have ever felt the need to...relieve themselves nearly as much as me.” 

Lori listened to this silently, since she already knew most of it. But she had never known that Lincoln had already been experiencing strong urges of lust even before he had sex. She knew from the few times that she hadn’t been able to climax during her own alone time just how frustrating and uncomfortable it was. But for Lincoln, it must’ve been painful. 

“I know that I never told you about this but how could I? What would you have said or done to help me? You’re my sister so there’s not much that you could’ve done anyways...” Lincoln sighed. “And to make matters worse, I couldn’t tell you.” 

“Why not?” Lori asked though she felt as though she already knew the answer. 

Lincoln looked up from his lap towards her and she saw a hint of self loathing in his eyes. “Lori, I’m the only boy who’s surrounded by ten sisters, all of whom are very beautiful. Do I really need to say more?” 

“O-Oh...” By now Lori had stopped crying and her cheeks started to feel warm as she realized that she had been right. Lincoln had felt those urges towards them just like how she felt them towards him. 

“So I kept my mouth shut and never told any of you. I didn’t want you to think of me as a monster...” Lincoln confessed. 

“We would never see you as a monster, Lincoln, why would you even think that? We love you!” Lori said. 

This made Lincoln chuckle. “You know, Lynn said the same thing. She said that it's normal for a guy to get excited when he’s surrounded by pretty girls.”

“She’s right, you know.” Lori nodded. “It’s normal and healthy for you to be attracted to pretty girls, even if they are your sisters. After all, there’s no harm in looking.” 

“Well, I tried my best not to look but accidents happen.” Lincoln said. “Anyways, after our meeting on Sunday, Lisa pulled me aside and told me about my abnormal sex drive. And I’ve tested her theory and can confirm her results.” 

“Oh. Oh!” It took Lori a second to realize what he was referring to but once she did, she couldn’t help but blush. “S-So you and the girls....” 

“Yea, it’s kind of lucky that I happen to have more than one girl fall in love with me. Lisa says that I would probably be too much for any one girl.” Lincoln said. 

“So is that why you added Carol into your harem?” Lori asked. 

“First of all, it’s not a harem. Second, I didn’t add Carol, Sam and Becky did.” Lincoln clarified. 

This threw Lori for a loop. “Sam and Becky? Why would they do that?” 

“Well, I told Sam about what Lisa said and I think that she’s trying to add a couple more girls so that I won’t have to, I don’t know, hold it in? I think that she wants me to have someone always available to help relieve myself should I ever get the urge.” Lincoln said with a shrug. “I haven’t had a chance to talk to Sam about it yet but I’m pretty sure that that’s her plan. Not that I mind, to be honest. I actually did have crushes on Becky and Carol before we ended up together.” 

“I see...” Lori was saving this information to her memory. She knew that she would have to have a talk with Sam soon. “Well, thank you for sharing with me, Lincoln, I know that it probably wasn’t easy considering...” 

Lincoln shook his head before smiling. “I’m sorry, Lori, I should’ve told you about this sooner. I promise to do better from now on.” 

“That’s all that I ask...” she leaned in and gave him a quick side hug. “I love you so much...” 

“I love you too.” Lincoln said as he returned the hug. 

It was at that point that Lori got a text from the last person that she thought she would get from. “Ugh...Carol wants to talk to me...” 

“Lori...” Lincoln chastised his sister with a playful smile. “Be nice, she might be your sister-in-law one day.” 

“I literally did not need that mental image in my head.” Lori said as she pretended to vomit. But she smiled nonetheless and they made their way home. 

**End of chapter.**


	10. Ch 10: Clearing The Air

**I don’t own The Loud House.**

**Too Many Dates**

**Chapter 10: Clearing The Air**

It was mid afternoon on Wednesday when Carol made her way into the Loud House. She was nervous beyond belief despite having already showered and been given all sorts of advice from Sam and Becky. Though some of the things that Becky told her she would probably not need. 

She had texted Lori asking if they could talk and much to her surprise, Lori agreed. Sam had offered her a cup just in case Lori felt like kicking her in her... Anyways, after her shower, she texted Lincoln and asked him if Lori was feeling better or not and thankfully he said that Lori would listen to her. He said that he talked to Lori and that it had been mostly his fault and that Lori had already forgiven him. 

As she stepped onto the porch, the door burst open and two little blonde girls rushed out and stood guard with their arms crossed while wearing aviator sunglasses. She knew the girls as Lincoln’s twin sisters, Lola and Lana, though her interactions with them had been limited. 

Carol waved at them and smiled brightly. “Hello there, you’re Lola and Lana, right?” 

While she couldn’t see their eyes, she was pretty sure that they were glaring up at her based on their tone of voice. “It’s Lana and Lola to you, dirtbag.” Lana said. 

“W-What?” This threw Carol for a loop since they had never acted like this towards her. 

“What are you doing here? You are trespassing on private grounds, blondie.” Lola said as she raised her hand up and pointed a finger at Carol. 

“I-I’m here to see Lori, is she here?” Carol asked, wondering why the twins were acting this way towards her. Had Lincoln been wrong? Was Lori still mad at her?

Lana took a step forward and placed her fists on her hips while puffing out her chest. “What makes you think that Lori wants to see you, dirtbag?” 

Normally, Carol wouldn’t let comments from children or anyone really hurt her because she was normally a pretty confident person. She knew what she was worth and she didn’t allow anyone to belittle her or cause her to feel bad about herself. But due to all of the emotional stress from that morning, Carol was feeling a little vulnerable. There was a chink in her normally flawless armor and she was beginning to feel the sting from their words. 

When she didn’t respond right away, Lola spoke again. “Lana, she’s not a dirtbag.” Lola turned to her twin and Carol felt a spark of hope rise in her chest. But it was immediately snuffed out as Lola turned back to face her and added. “She’s a whore.” 

Carol recoiled away from the two girls, her hand clutched to her chest. Tears stung her eyes, her mind racing. Her thoughts going at a million miles a minute. Thoughts of Lincoln being wrong and Lori telling everyone about what she did dominated her mind as she tried desperately to come up with a way to defend herself but she couldn’t. 

And seeing the blonde take step back only served to embolden Lola. “You’re nothing but a cheap floozy who got lucky with our brother. You don’t deserve him and you never will. So why don’t you do us all a favor and get lost!” 

And just as Lola finished her little tirade, the door slammed open once more and this time Lori stepped out. “Lola, what the hell are you doing!?” she all but shouted. 

The twins jumped at the tone of Lori’s voice but Lola stood her ground. “We were just telling this back alley slut to leave our home. She’s not welcome here.” 

“Yea!” Lana added. 

Lori glared at the twins before turning her gaze on Carol. And upon seeing her friend’s tearful and hurt expression, her own softened. “Carol, I’m so, so sorry about this. I’m not sure where they got this idea from but I promise you, it wasn’t from me or Lincoln. Please, come up to my room and we can talk about this.” She had moved towards her friend and pulled her into a warm embrace, hoping to both calm her down and show her that she didn’t hold any ill will towards her. 

Carol returned the embrace and nodded. “Okay...” She said in a small voice. 

Once Carol had gone inside and up the stairs, Lori turned to look at the twins. “I don’t know where you two think you got the idea to talk to Carol like that but it wasn’t right. You two really hurt her feelings and she deserves an apology.”

“But, Lori-” The twins piped up but Lori put her foot down. 

“No buts! Now I want the two of you to go to your rooms and sit on your beds. You’re grounded.” The twins gasped at the news but Lori wasn’t done yet. “I’m going to tell Lincoln and he’s gonna punish the two of you. And once I’m done talking to Carol and making sure that she’s okay, I’m gonna bring her to your room and you two better be sorry or you’re going to be. Got it?” 

The twins hung their heads as they marched up towards their rooms. And once they reached the second floor, they saw Lincoln standing outside of Lori’s and Leni’s bedroom as he was hugging Carol, who still had tears in her eyes. This made them feel a little guilty but they didn’t say anything as they continued towards their rooms. 

Lori was a few steps behind them and when she reached the second floor, she kept her eyes on the twins until they entered their rooms. Once their door had closed, she made her way over to Lincoln and Carol. 

“Lori, what happened?” Lincoln asked since Carol had yet to say a word. All she had done was hold onto him for comfort as she silently wept. 

Lori sighed. “I’m not sure exactly how but the twins got it in their heads that I was mad at Carol and that she was a...well, a word that I don’t much like repeating if I’m honest.” 

“T-They c-called me a whore...” Carol said the same small voice from before.

Lori watched Lincoln’s expression turn from shock to hurt to outrage. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Lincoln, I’m gonna leave the twins to you.” 

Understanding filled Lincoln and he nodded. “Thanks.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Lincoln was dealing with the twins, Lori had taken Carol into her room and sat her down on her bed. She then left the room in order to prepare her a hot cup of tea. As Lori made the tea, she wondered what could have possibly gotten into the twins for them to act like that? While it was true that Lori was upset when she learned that Lincoln had added Carol into his harem (It was a harem, Lincoln was only fooling himself), it was more because she hadn’t been ready for it. 

Lori had suspected that Carol had a thing for her little brother. She could remember back when they were eight that Carol had gotten really upset when they were playing house and Lincoln was chosen to be Leni’s husband for the day. Mind you, they were all kids and Lincoln was barely two years old at the time. But Carol had cried and when Lori asked her what the problem was, she said that she wanted to be the one to marry her precious Lincy. At the time, Lori had thought it was sweet but as she got older, those feelings that she began to feel for her little brother began to make her see Carol, her best friend, as a...rival...

“Son of a bitch...” Lori muttered to herself as she pressed her forehead against the refrigerator door. She had never really taken the time to remember exactly why she had felt the need to compete with Carol. Looking back, she felt silly for treating her best friend that way but now that she had this breakthrough, she felt terrible. What kind of friend was she? Hell, what kind of sister was she? With her past behavior, it was no wonder the twins acted the way that they did. They were only mimicking her past behavior. 

To think that it all began with Lincoln...it seemed that everything in her life seemed to revolve around him. She tried to replace Lincoln with Bobby and it seemed to work but maybe the reason she tended to go overboard with him is because she knew that nothing would ever be enough to get over Lincoln. Should she really be tempting fate by going through with Lisa’s plan? Would she really be able to pull away and live with herself after she finally had a taste of true bliss? She honestly didn’t know but it was too late for her to back out. It had been too late for years now.

Once the tea was ready, Lori took the two cups up to her room and handed one to her best friend, who looked as though she was doing better. She wasn’t silently sobbing anymore and while her eyes were still a little puffy, she at least had a small smile on her lips. 

“Here you go, Carol, careful though, it’s still hot.” Lori warned her. 

“Thanks...is it jasmine tea?” She asked. 

“Of course, I know that it’s your favorite.” Lori smiled. 

Carol smiled back before taking a small sip. The tea seemed to work its magic because Carol’s expression immediately became relaxed as she enjoyed her favorite tea. Lori watched her for a moment, taking her friend’s appearance in. She was still wearing the clothes from the day before, which meant that she still hadn’t gone home after...well, being with her brother. But her hair did look washed and she looked like she had put on a little makeup before the twins had upset her. But more than that, Carol was positively glowing. There was this radiance about her that even this small incident couldn’t diminish. And Lori knew that it was...it was the glow of a woman in love. 

She knew why Carol was there and while she didn’t hold it against her, she knew that they still needed to clear the air between them. So after a sigh, Lori began. “So...you and Lincoln, huh?”

Carol looked up from her cup at tea towards Lori and she gave her a tentative smile. “Yes...me and Lincoln...”

“Do you love him?” Lori asked though she already knew the answer. 

Carol reached out with her right hand and placed it on top of Lori’s hand. “With all my heart.” 

“Even though he’s got other girls that are also in love with him?” Lori asked. She knew that Carol truly loved her brother but she had to press her, she had to make sure. “Even though he will probably add more girls to his harem? You’re not secretly hoping that he will eventually love you more than the others and leave them for you?” 

Carol gave Lori’s hand a squeeze. “So long as he has room in his heart for me, I will always love him. I know it sounds crazy but when I’m with Lincoln...I don’t feel as though I need to fight for his attention...it’s like...like...”

“Like even among all of the girls in his life, he still sees you?” Lori finished for her. 

Carol nodded as she looked into her best friend’s eyes and she smiled gratefully. “Exactly! Sure, I have to share him with Sam and Becky but...honestly, it doesn’t feel like that. We’re...for lack of a better word, a family...all of us united by our love for him and each other. There’s a bond that we’re creating and its...”

“It’s one that’s built on love, friendship, and trust? Where you can look to Lincoln when you need him and know that he will always be there to help you no matter what? That when you look into his eyes and see that chipped smile of his that suddenly the world feels like a better place because he’s in it and more importantly, he’s also in your life?” Lori wasn’t sure when it had happened but she started to speak to Carol about things that she had never told another soul, not even Leni. These were the things that she kept locked inside of her chest that she had hoped to share with Lynn but it never happened. And now, as she was listening to Carol describe what she had been feeling all of her life, she couldn’t stop herself. Tears began to fall from her eyes as years of repressed emotions began to spill out. 

“You’re happy when you see him turn to look at you and you know that, even among all of his sisters, he sees you. He truly sees you and he listens to you and he acknowledges you. He does everything within his power to literally make your life better even if it makes his life worse. H-He...would sacrifice so much for you and not even bat an eye so long as you were happy. And when you look into his eyes so deep and blue, you don’t see a 12 year old boy but a man who’s wise beyond his years. Yet despite his maturity...he’s still that adorably cute dork who still sleeps with his stuffed rabbit that you gave him when he was born...And...And...” 

With a shuddering breath, Lori continued. “And you love him for all of those things and more....but most importantly, you love him because he loves you. And his love for you isn’t any less than his love for anyone else. It’s special and unique and it’s yours.”

Lori looked up at Carol’s eyes and she saw understanding in her friend’s eyes. Realizing what she had said, Lori tried to quickly back track. “I-I mean, th-that’s what I assume that you feel. I wasn’t talking about myself. No way, that would be wrong. Literally so wrong!” 

“Lori.” 

“A-A-And besides, it’s not like he would ever feel the same way towards me! I mean, he’s Lincoln! He’s so noble and pure and amazing...”

“Lori...”

“And also look at me? I’m not that attractive compared to you! And a-a-alot of people already said that we look like twins so by sleeping with you then he’s already slept with me, right? No, wait! That came out wrong! I haven’t slept with him! I mean, I don’t want to sleep with him!” 

“Lori!” Carol shouted this time, cutting off Lori’s ongoing desperate rant. “Are you in love with Lincoln?”

By this point, both cups of tea sat on the bedside dresser forgotten as Carol took both of Lori’s hands into her own. Lori looked as though she wanted to bolt out of the room but Carol held on tightly to her hands. 

“Are you in love with him?” She repeated, this time leaning in closer. 

Lori wanted to deny it. She wanted to laugh it off as a joke and pretend that it never happened. But with all of the stress and emotional trips that she had taken in the last couple of weeks, a part of Lori was just exhausted. So with a defeated sigh, she looked away as she nodded. She honestly couldn’t stand to see the look of disgust on her former best friend’s face. 

But much to her surprise, instead of disgust and a slap to the face, Lori found herself wrapped up in a bone crushing hug from Carol. She turned towards the blonde and she found Carol squealing with delight as she pressed her cheek against Lori's. 

“Carol, what the hell are you doing?” Lori asked, confused. 

“Lori, don’t you see how amazing this is?” Carol asked her as she pulled back a bit. 

“Are we still talking about the same thing?” Lori asked, still bewildered by Carol’s reaction. 

“About you having feelings towards your only brother, yes.” Carol nodded. 

“Okay, just making sure. Please continue.” Lori said. 

“Lori, I’m in love with Lincoln!” Carol told her as she held her at arm’s length, a huge smile on her face. 

“I know, I was there this morning after you slept with him, remember?” Lori reminded her. 

“No, what I meant is that I’m not the only one who also loves Lincoln. You have no idea just how many girls love him, do you?” Carol asked. 

“No and it doesn’t matter.” Lori shook her head. 

“But, Lori...” Carol began but she was cut off by Lori as she stood up and began to pace. 

“No, Carol, don’t you see? This is wrong! I can’t be in love with him, not only is he my brother but I practically raised him!” Lori said as she threw her hands above her head. “God! What the hell is wrong with me!? 

“Lori...”  
“Besides, I’m already with Bobby and I’m not gonna do anything to ruin the good thing that I have with him.” Lori said, making sure to avoid saying anything that would throw suspicions on her for later. She still needed to keep Lisa’s plan secret after all.   
“Lori...”   
“And beside, Lincoln would never go for it, he’s too much of a decent person to ever lust after his sisters!” Lori said. But then she stopped as she recalled their earlier conversation. Well, he was still a decent person, definitely much better than her. 

“Lori, what if I could help you be with him as well?” Carol asked quickly once Lori stopped talking.

Lori turned to stare at her for a moment almost as if she were seeing her for the first time. “You...would be willing to do that?” She asked. 

Carol stood up and took her friend’s hands as well. She wanted so badly to tell her everything about Sam’s plan but she couldn’t just reveal everything like that! She needed to convince Lori to go and talk to Sam and Becky. “I would. And I’m not the only one either! Sam and Becky would totally want to help you as well.” 

“Why?” Lori asked. She had been wondering what Sam’s plan was and while she wasn’t as worried about it as she probably should be, she knew that she would eventually have to have a talk with her. 

“I can’t tell you. At least not yet. But Lori, if you truly want to be with him then just come with me to talk to Sam and Becky, I’m sure that they would be thrilled to have you!” Carol said. She wanted so badly to help her best friend be with the man that she loved. She had only been with Lincoln for one night but even so, in just that one night she knew just how special he was. He was amazing and wonderful but even those words couldn’t do him justice. Being with him was impossible to put into words yet she felt something incredible with him...something magical. And she wanted that for her friend as well. “Please, Lori, say that you will.” 

“I can’t...” Lori shook her head. “Look, Carol, I appreciate the offer, I truly do. But I literally can’t be with him. It’s wrong...and besides, I’m not even gonna be around for much longer anyways.” 

“What do you mean?” Carol asked. 

“I’m going to go away for a while, I didn’t want to bring it up just yet with all of this going. But I’m going to go and check out a few college campuses and universities.” Lori said as she sat back down. “I know which school that I want to go to but if they don’t accept me then I want to make sure that I have a few backups ready just in case.” She then looked up at Carol. “Aren’t you doing the same?” 

“I...” Carol sat down next to Lori. “Yea...I’ve been busy with school stuff too. And once the summer is over, I won’t be able to see Lincoln as often as I would like...” Carol hadn’t thought about it too much but now that she was, she realized that her time with Lincoln was short. “I know that he wouldn’t want me to jeopardize my future over him but I am gonna miss him like crazy! Oh Lori, how am I gonna survive without my little cub in my life!” 

Carol let herself fall down on the bed and she stared up at the ceiling. “There’s no way that I’m going to be able to survive without his love for so long...” 

This made Lori raise an eyebrow. “Do you mean his love or his _love_?” 

Realizing that she said that part out loud, Carol blushed. “Both, honestly. I just got to be with him yesterday and I can’t lie...I’m addicted to him...” 

“Are you being real right now?” Lori asked.

“Yes...I know that you probably don’t want to hear this but last night when we made love,” Carol began but Lori cut her off. 

“I still can’t believe that you, of all people, put out on the first date.” Lori told her as she crossed her arms underneath her chest. “Weren’t you giving me crap when I told you about the times I fooled around with Bobby?” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault, okay? That brother of yours is a menace! He could charm the pants, or skirt, off of any girl that he wanted too!” Carol said as she sat back up in order to defend herself. “I’m serious, remember when he talked me into replacing you for the family photo just to make you want to do it?” 

“Oh yea...how did he get you to do it, by the way? You never really told me before.” 

“I...would rather not talk about it.” Carol blushed again while averting her gaze. 

“Oh come on, you’re about to tell me about how you fucked my brother and this is where you draw the line?” Lori asked in disbelief. 

“W-Well, it’s rather personal is all.” Carol managed to say. But as she turned to look back at her friend, she couldn’t withstand the piercing gaze from the Eldest Loud sibling. “Okay, fine! He asked me to fill in your roll because he said that I was one of the most beautiful girls that he had ever seen. He...bought me flowers and gave me chocolates...and even gave me a poem that he wrote...” 

Lori was impressed. “He did all that just to get you to help him?”

“He’s very charming when he wants to be...” Carol said, her face blushing like mad as she recalled that day. “I remember thinking how much I would like it if he took my hand in his while he read me the poem. Him looking into my eyes while I held my flowers close to my face while trying to hide my smile and my blush. And afterwards, he would pull me close and tell me how much he loved me...then we would kiss.” 

Lori allowed her friend to lose herself in her fantasy for a few moments before she cleared her throat. “And then?” 

“Oh...um, well, he didn’t read the poem out loud and he didn’t hold my hand. But he still was very charming and once he smiles at you, it’s basically impossible to say no to him.” Carol admitted. “A-And at the time we were still frenemies so I didn’t want to try and make a move on him since I didn’t want to get on your bad side anymore than I already had.” This seemed to sober Carol up a bit as she looked down at her lap. “I...didn’t want to make you hate more than you already did at the time...” 

“Oh my god, Carol, I’m so, so sorry about that!” Lori immediately swept her friend up in a hug as she buried her face into her shoulder. “You have no idea how much I regret my behavior from back then. I was so stupid for pushing you away, especially when you had done nothing wrong.” 

“L-Lori, where is this coming from?” Carol asked, bewildered by Lori’s sudden apology. “I thought you said that you didn’t remember what had started it all?” 

“I didn’t...” Lori pulled away just enough to be able to look into Carol’s eyes. “Until just a little while ago...while I was making our tea, I realized why I had pushed you away.” 

Carol was still. The mystery of why Lori had pushed her away had always eluded her despite her best efforts to find out why. She had asked Becky and Dana to find out for her and there was a point in time when she tried desperately to change herself in order to get her friend to stop hating her but it only made things worse. Finally after years of trying to make things better, Carol finally accepted that Lori hated her and she tried to live her best life. Even Lincoln hadn’t known the reason and he was the one who urged her to move on but not hate his sister. And now, to finally have the answer to the longest mystery of her life, Carol wasn’t sure she was ready for the answer. 

“W-What was it?” she whispered. 

Lori took a deep breath before answering. “I pushed you away because I realized that I was also in love with Lincoln...” 

“W-What?” Carol wasn’t sure she had heard Lori correctly. 

“I was jealous of you...you were always so much better at everything than me. Even Lincoln liked you better when you used to come over to play with us. And when you told me that you wanted to marry Lincoln one day, I realized that I wanted to marry him too.” 

“You still remember that?” A mortified Carol asked. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I told you that!” 

“Girl, you just had sex with him not 24hrs ago, wanting to marry him isn’t a big deal anymore.” Lori deadpanned. 

“Oh right, hehe, please continue.” 

“As I was saying, because of my feelings I began to see you as my rival. And because of that, I wanted to prove to everyone that I was better than you. In my mind, I thought that if I could prove that I was better than you at something then Lincoln would love me more than you. I know it sounds stupid because it is but I was 8 when I first realized that I was in love with him. And I let those misguided feelings of inferiority get in between us. And for that...I’m truly sorry, Carol. I know that I don't deserve it but I hope that one day you could find it in your heart to forgive me.” tears were falling down Lori’s cheeks once more. “I’m a terrible friend...”

Then to Lori’s surprise, it was her turn to feel her friend’s embrace. “Oh Lori...I never held it against you. You’re my best friend, the closest thing I have to a sister.” Lori felt warm tears dampen her hair as Carol pulled her into her chest. “E-Even when we were apart, I never hated you. I just wanted my sister back...and now I have her...I have you back....” 

The two girls broke down as their emotional dams reached their limits and the flood of emotions overwhelmed them. When Lincoln found them hours laters, they were lying on Lori’s bed wrapped in each other's arms. It brought a smile to his face to know that they were getting along and that they wouldn’t be having a repeat of their previous feud.

**End of chapter.**


	11. Coming Out

**Too Many Dates**

**Chapter 11: Coming Out**

After Lincoln gave his girlfriend one last hug, he made his way over to the twins room. He didn’t know what could have possessed them to behave that way towards Carol but he was going to get to the bottom of it. He didn’t bother knocking, choosing instead to barge in like he was mad, which he was. The twins jumped at his sudden entrance and when they saw the expression on his face, they knew that they were in trouble. 

Lincoln didn’t say a word after he closed the door. He walked slowly towards the center of the room, his glare burning holes into their heads. Lana, the more sensitive of the two, started to tear up at once. 

“Do you have anything to say for yourselves?” Lincoln asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

The twins shook their heads and Lana took off her hat and clutched it to her chest. She might’ve done it subconsciously but Lincoln noticed that whenever she was scared or upset, she would clutch her hat to her chest. It didn’t surprise him, he knew that it was her favorite hat. And he knew that because he was the one who gave it to her. 

“Well I have a couple of things that I would like to say to you.” Lincoln said as he began to pace back and forth between the two beds. “First of all, what you did was terrible! How could you speak like that to Carol of all people? She’s one of the nicest girls in Royal Woods and for some reason that I can’t explain, she loves me. Me!” 

“B-But Lincy-” Lola tried to speak but Lincoln cut her off. 

“I’m not finished yet! Now, you two are old enough to understand a few things. Yes, you’re still 7 and are still kids but you already know what I did with Sam, Becky, and Carol. There’s no point in trying to hide it since in this family there’s no such thing as privacy. Now, I want you two to listen to me very carefully because I don’t want to have to repeat myself. I love those girls very much. I can’t imagine my life without them now and not just because of the amazing sex that we’ve had. They take time to listen to me, to talk to me. They try to understand me in a way that not a lot of people try to do. They were my friends first and then they became my lovers. I still don’t know how that happened but it did and the last thing that I want is for my sisters to fight them.” 

Lincoln stopped to calm himself a bit. He sighed before placing his hand on his temple. “I love you guys so much...I don’t want to have to choose between any of the girls that I love.”

At this point, Lana was silently sobbing while Lola looked like she was close. And when Lola spoke, her voice was breaking on almost every word. “We’re sorry, big brother. We just did what we thought was best.” 

“Why on earth would you think that calling my girlfriend a whore was for the best?” Lincoln asked, sounding fatigued all of a sudden. He made his way over to Lana’s bed and scooped her up in his arms, allowing her to cry into his chest. Then he walked over and sat down next to Lola and pulled her into a side hug, which she accepted without hesitation.    
“We heard Luna and Lynn talking about her before you and Lori came back.” Lola confessed. 

Luna and Lynn were talking about Carol? Why would they be talking about her if they didn’t know about what had happened yet? “What were they saying?” 

This time it was Lana who answered. “T-They were talking about how another girl slept with you.” She was still clinging to his shirt as she spoke but she was looking up at him. “We didn’t hear everything but we heard enough to know that Lynn called Carol a Wh-a bad word.” 

Lincoln frowned. “Why would Lynn say that about Carol?” 

“We don’t know...” Lola said with a shake of her head. “We just heard a little bit. But by the sound of it, it seems like all of these girls were taking advantage of you.” 

“Why would you think that?” Lincoln asked. 

“W-Well, none of them were doing sex with you before, right? And then all of a sudden now every girl wants to do sex stuff with you.” Lana reasoned. Lincoln could feel Lola nodding along with her twin. “A-And while we’ve always known how amazing you were, none of them knew it before the sex stuff happened. It’s like when Charles wants to mate with the neighborhood dogs. Most of the time they won’t bother with him until he starts to mate with one of them and then all of the girls want a piece of him.” 

Lincoln couldn’t help but grin. Not because of what they were talking about but more so because of Lana’s child like logic. “Lana, I’m pretty sure that I’m not releasing a pheromone or anything crazy like that.” 

“How can you be sure?” Lola asked him. “I don’t know a lot about animals but ever since you and Sam had sex it’s like every girl wants you as soon as they get a whiff of you. Maybe you do have a scent now that makes girls fall in love with you?” 

Lincoln laughed. “What? That’s crazy. If you’re using that logic then shouldn’t the two of you be in love with me too?” 

It was meant as a joke. One to be brushed off as soon as he said it but as observant as he was, Lincoln did not miss the signs so clearly displayed on their faces. Their cheeks became red with matching rosy blushes, their eyes turned away from him, their heads ducking away so that he wouldn’t seem them. But he could see them and Lincoln suddenly stopped laughing. 

“W-What?” Lincoln wasn’t sure what was going on anymore. He had come in there to find out why they had done what they did and maybe punish them. But now here he was, sitting down with his little sisters who were blushing like crazy. And all because his little joke revealed a truth that he never thought possible. 

“What?” He repeated. He looked down at Lana, who was sitting on his lap and was still clutching his shirt. “Please tell me that you’re joking.” 

He sounded like he didn’t want to hear anything about them being in love with him and that hurt the twins, more so than any punishment. Together, the twins began to shed tears. 

“I-I’m s-s-sorry Lincoln...” Lana sobbed. She tried to pull away from him in order to distance herself from him but she found that he was holding onto her. “Let go!” She sniffed. 

Lola had tried the same thing but Lincoln held onto her as well. “Please let go, Lincoln...” 

“Hang on, I’m sorry. That came out wrong.” Lincoln scooted back on the bed and with some maneuvering, he managed to sit both of the twins on his lap. He stared at their tearful expressions and he felt terrible for being the one to cause it. He wasn’t sure how to respond but as their big brother, it was his job to make things right. “Okay...let’s start over. How about you tell me why you think you’re in love with me?” 

“We don’t think that we love you, we really do!” Lola protested, her head snapping up to briefly glare at him. Then when she realized that she was glaring at him, she glanced down at her hands. “I mean, we know what we feel and it’s not fake.”

“I didn’t mean to imply that you have fake feelings.” Lincoln amended. “But what I’m asking is why are you in love with me?”

The twins shared a look and after a moment of silent debate, Lana nodded and went first. “We just do.”

“That’s not really an answer though.” Lincoln sighed. “Look, no matter what I’ll still love you but how do you two even know what love, romantic love is?” 

Lola reached into her dress and pulled out a small string necklace with a plastic golden locket. It was made in the shape of a tear drop and Lincoln recognized it because he had given it to Lola when she was four after winning it at the fair. 

“It’s hard to explain...” Lola began as she held on to her locket. “There isn’t just one thing that made us love you. It’s all of the things that you do for us...you’re so kind and sweet and wonderful...how could we not fall for a real life prince charming?” 

“Well, how do you know that you’re not in love with the idea of me?” Lincoln asked them. 

“What do you mean?” Lana asked though it was clear that both twins were confused. 

“What I mean is, you two have grown up with me in your life, right?” When they nodded, he continued. “All you’ve known about how a guy should treat a girl is based on how I’ve treated you. Well, what if in your head you have this idea of what the perfect boy should be and you’ve mixed that boy with me? After all, I’m the only boy that you two have known all of your lives.” 

“You mean, like we’re only in love with you because we think every boy should be like you?” Lola asked, tilting her head to the side as she tried to understand her big brother.

Lincoln nodded. “Exactly.” 

“That’s dumb.” Lana said as she crossed her arms. “Why would we do that when we have you in our lives? No boy has ever come close to being like you, Lincoln. Remember, we’ve liked other boys before and none of those ever lasted more than a few days. Like Hugh or Skippy.” 

“Or Winston.” Lola added. “We know what we feel for you is real because whenever we try and feel the same for another boy, our heart doesn’t beat like crazy. Our palms don’t get sweaty and our cheeks don’t feel warm...” Lola placed her left hand on her chest as she leaned in a bit and placed her right hand on his chest. “Don’t you see, Lincoln? We only feel that way around you...”

“Mom always said that whenever we meet one that we’d know by how we feel.” Lana continued on. “And when I think of you...my heart starts beating like the time that we ate those Carolina Reapers because Lynn dared us to.” Lana took his hand and placed it on her chest so that he could feel just how fast her heart was racing. “You see? This is what you do to us...to me...you can’t fake that...” 

Lincoln was quiet for several moments as he tried to comprehend what was going on. He was being confessed to by two of his little sisters and he didn’t know what to do. It was clear that they were growing up, especially because for the first time ever, they had managed to shut him up with a solid argument. They had learned a lot from the man with a plan and a part of him was proud of them. He could honestly see them winning plenty of debates when they entered high school if they ever wanted to join the debate club. 

But that wasn’t the real issue, no, what the problem was that his twin little sisters were in love with him. And he was starting to believe that they actually were in love with him because everything that they described about how they felt about him was exactly how he felt about Sam, Becky, and Carol. Which put him in a difficult position. 

He loved them, he honestly did. But that didn’t change the fact that they were related and that he wasn’t  _ in love  _ with them. Yet, as they stared up at him with determined yet hopeful faces, he felt something click deep inside of him. He didn’t want to break their hearts, he didn’t want to hurt them. He loved them, yes, he loved them very much. And as much as he would probably regret it, he knew that there was only one way to be sure. 

With them so close together, Lincoln cupped their cheeks and gave them each a quick kiss. It was a test to see how they would react. And it was also a test to see how he would react. Lola immediately swooned and slumped to his left where she landed on her pillow. And Lana’s face turned the brightest shade of red that he had only seen when they ate those reapers. Steam was practically coming out of her ears! 

But most importantly, he felt himself blush a little bit. He didn’t dislike kissing them, he was honest enough to admit that. But he also knew that he couldn’t do anything further than that. 

“L-Lincoln!” Lana gasped as she reached up to touch her lips, her eyes as wide as saucers. 

“Well, that happened.” Lincoln chuckled. He sighed before picking Lana up and placing her beside Lola. “Look, I’m not saying yes nor am I saying no. I still don’t know what just happened and I’m pretty sure that I’m going to hate myself for this. But for now, you two aren’t grounded anymore. Just make sure to say that you’re sorry to Carol before she leaves. I...don’t know what’s going to happen but I’ll let you know as soon as I know something.” 

“Wait, does that mean that you might love us too?” Lola asked, her expression hopeful. 

“No, what that means is that I’m going to have a talk with Lori and see what she thinks. I’m clearly not the one to handle this because knowing me, I might just give in because I can’t say no to either of you.” Lincoln reached over and placed a hand on their heads, watching as they seemed to enjoy the comforting contact. “You’re my cute little sisters and I’m always going to love you. And I want nothing more than to see you two happy...but just this once I wish that it wasn’t up to me to make you happy.” 

This sobered up the twins and they hung their heads. “We’re sorry...”

Lincoln simply smiled. “Don’t be, after all, we can’t help who we fall in love with.” 

He stopped by the door just as he was about to leave. “Remember, no matter what I’ll always love you.” And with that he left the twin’s room and made his way towards his own. He had a lot on his mind and he needed to think. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So let me get this straight...you want me to help you seduce my brother...” 

Luan could still remember her conversation that she had with this particular girl a few days ago. A part of her had hoped that maybe she had dreamt the conversation but alas, that was not the case. It was wednesday and after a few days of trying to figure out her feelings, Luan still wasn’t any closer to figuring out what she felt. 

“No, I want your help so that  _ we  _ can seduce your brother.” Maggie corrected. 

Luan sighed. “There you go again...can’t you just...not involve me in your crazy plan?”

“Luan, why do you deny the truth?” Maggie asked her. She reached up and placed her hand on Luan’s left breast, right above her beating heart. “You say that you don’t love him like that yet your heart beats faster when I mention his name. Lincoln...” And Luan couldn’t help but blush as her heart did indeed beat faster. “You haven’t been dating that buffoon long but even I can see that whatever magic you thought you had is fading. I’ve been watching you...when was the last time that the two of you even held hands?” 

“W-What?” Luan tried to pull away from Maggi but the dreary girl didn’t let up. They were sitting in Maggie’s living room. And as she tried to pull away, Maggie leaned in closer and they ended up lying on top of one another. “M-Maggie!” 

“Don’t lie to yourself, Luan, you know that your heart beats for the same man as mine does. You look to him for sun, for warmth...I’ve seen the way that you smile when you see him, when his gaze turns towards you and you alone.” As she spoke, Maggie’s face was getting closer towards Luan’s and since the dark haired girl had her pinned to the couch, Luan couldn’t escape. “When you perform your art in front of a crowd, you always turn to look at him for adoration. You smile brightest when he’s the one clapping and cheering for you. I’ve seen these things for myself and you don’t smile nearly as much anymore...why is that?” 

Before Luan could answer, there was a sound of something dropping to the floor. Both teens turned their heads towards the entrance of the living room and they saw Maggie’s mom standing there with her hands partly shielding her eyes. 

“O-Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Please, don’t mind me!” She picked up her phone and hurried up stairs. 

They watched as the older woman ran away from the room before they turned to look at one another. Realizing their compromising position, the two blushed furiously as they scrambled to sitting positions with a couple of feet between them. 

“W-Well, as I was saying...I know that you harbor feelings for him as do I. And as I previously stated, I do not mind sharing him with you...so please, will you help me?” Maggie pleaded with her. 

Luan, who was trying her best to forget the situation that had just occurred, could hardly think. “Are you listening to yourself? You’re asking me to help you seduce my own brother, who I’m related to by blood by the way, and to also join in? Are you nuts?” 

“I fail to see the problem.” Maggie turned to stare at her with a straight face. 

“The problem is that I’m related to him, Maggie!” Luan whispered furiously, hoping that Maggie’s mom wasn’t listening to them. “He’s my baby brother!” Luan reached up and grabbed the front of Maggie’s shirt, pulling her close. “How could you possibly think that I would be okay with having...s-s-s...” But she couldn’t finish her sentence, her face returning to it’s previous scarlet. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Maggie asked. When Luan furiously shook her head, she continued. “It’s because you're in love with him.”

Luan pulled back as if struck. “W-W-What!?” 

“Luan, can you honestly say that you don’t feel anything for him? Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you feel nothing romantic for him?” Maggie’s expression changed to one forlorn that was pining for a love that wasn’t hers. “Can you watch from afar as other girls lay claim to what your heart yearns for?” 

A single tear fell from Maggie’s eye and as it traveled down towards her chin, Luan got several flashes in her mind of Sam, Becky, and Carol all smiling and holding hands with her brother. She knew that last night, her brother had gone out with Carol and that they most likely did the deed. He seemed to have that effect on all of the girls, even her apparently. 

Her mind flashed back to a few months ago, a couple of weeks after she had started dating Benny. She was performing at a birthday party where both Lincoln and Benny agreed to help her. During her performance, she messed up her routine and she ended up falling off of the stage and she landed on the table with the birthday cake. Thanks to Lincoln’s quick thinking, she was able to play it off and they used the spare cake that they had for eating instead. It was always a good idea to bring a second cake just in case, as Lincoln liked to say. 

The kids loved it and she was able to continue the show but for the rest of the day, she felt terrible about it. Both Benny and Lincoln tried to cheer her up but it wasn’t her boyfriend’s words that made her smile, no, it was her brother’s. And since that day, she and Benny hadn’t had the same chemistry as before. Or rather, she didn’t have the same chemistry with him anymore and she knew the reason why but was too afraid to admit it to herself. 

And now she was being asked to admit something to herself that she was terrified of admitting. But could she really keep denying it? She knew what she felt, what she had been feeling for months, hell, for years now. And Maggie knew it too. Who else could see into her soul and see what she truly desired was her own brother?

“I-I’m scared...” Luan spoke softly. She was trembling, her form seemed to be reaching a point where she would no longer be able to hold back. “I...I don’t know what to do...”

Maggie took Luan’s hands into her own and clasped them together. “I’m frightened as well but together we can overcome our fear...together, we can lay claim to our Sun.” 

“Oh we’ll lay him alright.” Luan couldn’t help but chuckle weakly. She sniffed and wiped her eyes before she looked up at Maggie. “Okay, I’m in. I am in love with him.” And just like that, she felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. “What do you have in mind for making him ours?” 

Maggie only shrugged. “I don’t. That’s why I sought out your help.”

“Wait, how did you end up falling for him?” Luan asked, suddenly wondering why. As far as she knew, Lincoln and Maggie had never interacted aside from her 13th birthday party. 

Then to Luan’s surprise, Maggie actually blushed and averted her gaze. “He...um...he was my first...” 

Luan’s jaw dropped to her lap. “WHA!?”   
Maggie realized what she had said and quickly tried to back pedal. “N-N-No! Not like that! I swear, I haven’t touched your brother like that!” 

“Well what did you mean?” Luan asked, partly annoyed and partly relieved. 

“W-Well, as you may recall, I first met him when he came to my 13th birthday party last year. But I didn’t actually talk to him until a couple of days after. He came seeking me out after school one day in order to apologize for his disastrous performance.” 

Luan nodded, that sounded like her brother. “Okay, go on. I’m following you so far...” 

“W-Well, as you may recall, back then I was sort of a shadow of the smiling girl I am today.” When Luan looked at her with a deadpan expression, Maggie added. “That was a joke.” 

“Ha ha. Funny. Get to the good part, sister!” 

“Very well, he somehow found me as I was putting away some unnecessary things into my locker. He quite literally bumped into me and when he saw who I was, he smiled.” Maggie sighed blissfully. “I had never before seen such a sight...” Her eyes had a faraway look in them as she recalled that day. “All it took was one look for me to experience warmth flooding my chest. His chipped tooth smile, the tuft of white hair sticking up, almost waving at me...you’re brother was positively adorable.” 

“So it was love at first sight?” Luan asked. 

“Not quite. I will admit that I was smitten with him but I wasn’t going to pursue him after just one glance. I had merely wanted to save him in my memory in order to revisit them at my fancy.” Maggie explained.    
“So...you were going to basically wank off to my brother smiling at you?” Luan surmised, making Maggie blush once more. 

“When you put it like that, yes.” Maggie admitted. “Can I continue or do you wish to keep interrupting?”

Luan zipped her lips and threw away the key. 

“As I was saying, he introduced himself to me and apologized for his performance at my birthday party. He was very charming and even got me to smile as he walked me out of the school. But as we neared the parking lot, I felt a sudden longing that I didn’t know was possible. I didn’t want our time to end and he somehow sensed it because he asked me if I wanted to go to the mall with him.” 

“He asked you out!?” Luan blurted out. 

“Not really.” Maggie shook her head. “He wanted to make it up to me and he saw that I was hoping to spend a little more time with him. I believe he thought that I wanted to make new friends.”

“Did he actually say that to you?” Luan asked. 

“Yes.” Maggie nodded making Luan groan. 

“You know, for such a charming guy, my brother can be pretty dense when it comes to girls crushing on him.” Luan muttered. “I’m speaking from experience here...” 

“I agree...he’s very charming...” Maggie said, holding both hands to her chest and smiling. “He was the first boy to ever ask me to the mall. That’s why I said that he was my first...my first crush...my first date...my first love...” 

“Have you kissed a guy before?” Luan asked. 

“No.” Maggie shook her head. “I’m kind of hoping for Lincoln to be my first...” 

“What are you going to do about all of the other girls that are also in love with him? Because I can tell you right now that I’m not the only sister that has the hots for him.” Luan told her. 

Maggie turned to face the comedian. “As I said before, I do not mind sharing so long as he also loves me too. I know that he would not neglect me nor think less of me by comparing me to other girls. All I want, all I yearn for is his warm embrace and his sweet kiss...nothing would make me happier than to have him look at me and for him to tell me that he loves me.” 

Luan slumped against the couch and sighed. “Well, we sure got our work cut out for us.” She glanced at the dreary girl beside her and then smiled. “But I think if we work together then maybe we can come up with something.” 

“Yes...let’s come together.” Maggie said. 

At that moment, they heard a shout and a thud almost as if someone had slipped down the stairs. Both girls got up and rushed over to the hallway where the stairs were and they saw Maggie’s mom lying at the bottom of the stairs, her face completely red. 

“I didn’t hear anything! I swear!” She said in a panic as she tried to get up. The last thing that she wanted was for her daughter to think that she heard her doing...it with her girlfriend. 

Maggie sighed. “Mother...I told you before, I am not a lesbian...” 

**End of chapter.**


	12. The Recruitment

**I don’t own the Loud House.**

**Enjoy.**

**Too Many Dates**

**Chapter 12: The Recruitment**

Wednesday morning had come and Lynn couldn’t believe what she was hearing. And neither could Lucy if her stillness was anything to go by. Standing before them was their older sister, Luna, and she was telling them something that neither could believe. 

“Can you say that again? I think I must have something in my ears.” Lynn said as she stuck her pinkie into her left ear. “It sounded like you said that Carol slept with Lincoln last night.” 

“I did say that, Bruh.” Luna confirmed. She had come into her sisters’ room in order to break the news to them first before they found out from someone else. After all, she was on a mission and it wouldn’t do to have Lynn fly off of the handle when it mattered most. 

Lynn's expression changed from disbelief to anger. “Carol? As in Carol Pingrey?” When Luna nodded, Lynn jumped off of her bed. “That fucking whore! I knew that goody good girl routine was just an act! She’s just as loose as that other bitch!” 

“Lynn, you need to calm down!” Luna said, glaring at her younger sister and planting her fists on her hips. “Those are my friends you’re talking about, bruh!” 

“Well your friends need to stop spreading their legs to every dick that walks their way!” Lynn shot back. And to Luna’s surprise, she saw Lucy nod in agreement. 

“Lynn is right, Luna, it seems that all of your friend have a habit of fucking on the first date.” Lucy said, her tone surprisingly venomous. Even Lynn was shocked by hearing Lucy curse with such ferocity. But Lucy wasn’t done. “Sam, Becky, Carol, they’ve all slept with our brother on the first date. They claim to love him but how do we know that for sure? What if they’re just using him?” Lucy stood on her bed in order to look down on Luna, clenching her tiny fists at her sides. “How long till they grow tired of their toy and toss him aside, breaking his heart in the process? How can you be sure that your friends aren’t going to hurt him?”

Both Lynn and Luna looked up at Lucy, whose body was trembling with emotion which in and of itself was a first for them, seeing tears roll down her cheeks. They couldn’t see her eyes because of her hair but they knew that she was glaring at Luna, her eyes teary and her cheeks red. 

“Listen, dudes, I think that we got off on the wrong foot here.” Luna said, trying to calm her sisters down. “I wanted to be the first to tell you because there’s something else that I needed to say. But right now might not be the perfect time to say it.” 

“Say it.” Lucy spat, her voice sharp with silent fury. The dark haired girl had yet to raise her voice which gave her such an ominous aura around her because she still spoke in her normal monotone. 

Lynn crossed her arms across her chest. “Spill it, Luna, and depending on what it is, maybe I won’t go and beat Sam within an inch of her life.” 

Luna wanted to respond to Lynn’s threat but even she knew that Lynn could kick her ass. She wasn’t like Lori who practiced self defense when she was younger. Sure, Lori had taught her enough that she could defend herself and hold her own. But Lynn trained even beyond what Lori knew and Luna had seen Lynn take down grown men at her tournaments that were three times her size. When Lynn said that she could kick your ass, she meant it. 

“Okay, but first, I just have one question...” Luna glanced over her shoulder, checking to see if she could hear anyone outside in the hall. When she didn’t hear anyone, she moved in closer to her sisters and raised her right hand up to her mouth in order to form half a cup. “Are you two also in love with Linc?” 

Both Lynn and Lucy reacted but in different ways. Lynn flinched and took a step back, her eyes widening like a deer in the headlight. Lucy on the other hand remained still except for a slight change in her posture that went unnoticed by the other two. 

“W-W-What are you talking about? W-Who said anything about being i-in love with Stinkoln?” Lynn stammered, trying her best not to look guilty of being in love with her brother. 

“Also? Does that mean that you harbor feelings for our brother as well?” Lucy asked, her tone no longer venomous but still guarded. 

Luna whistled. “Damn, she was right. You two totally have the hots for Linc!” Luna then laughed. She smiled widely at her sisters. “Yea, I dig the little dude too. And you know what else? We’re not the only ones! Leni does too!” 

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Lynn asked. She was confused. 

“Luna, what are you saying?” Lucy asked, almost knowing what her sister was intending to say but fearful at the same time.

Luna placed a hand on both of their shoulders. “Lynn, Lucy, I want to invite you two to Operation: Too Many Dates.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa watched on her security cameras what had transpired in the twins room. Of course, she already knew of their feelings for their brother. How could she not? She had predicted this event almost two years ago. She had been three when she first noticed how her brother affected her sisters when he came around. And being the scientist that she was, she observed her siblings in the hopes of discovering just what it was that made them behave differently around him.

And within months she found the answer. In simple terms, it was simply because he was male. In a close knit group such as theirs, their base instincts made them look towards their brother simply because he was, in a way, the alpha. How else would you explain why even Lori would look to Lincoln for help when things didn’t go her way? It was because her animal instinct told her that Lincoln could help because he was the alpha and she was the beta. 

But Lisa didn’t like to think about it like that. It was too simplistic and it didn’t capture the scope of the dynamics of their relationship with their brother. Lincoln, despite his faults, had many desirable qualities that one would want in a partner. The first that popped into Lisa’s head was his gentle and caring nature. He loved all of his sisters equally and never picked favorites. He was also intelligent and could adapt to almost any situation. It never ceased to amaze her just how well her brother could change his approach from one situation to the next without having to prepare. She had seen first hand how he was able to maneuver throughout the house, interacting with each of their siblings, and still keep his mind focused on his objective. 

Simply put, her brother was perfect in her eyes. And she was glad that he was finally starting to see that he had hidden feelings for his sisters that were hidden in the depths of his love for them. 

Looking into Lynn and Lucy’s room, she saw that Luna had started her pitch to Lynn and Lucy in order to get them to join Sam’s plan. While Lisa had traveled through time before, this was the first time that Sam had actually made the first move. In the past, Sam and Luna had dated and together they tried to seduce Lincoln. She wondered what could have happened in order to change that outcome when it had happened several times before?

Oh well, she would figure it out in due time. Hehe. Time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So you’re telling me that your best friend has come up with a plan to basically build Lincoln, our brother, a harem. Am I getting that right?” Lynn asked. 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m telling you, bruh.” Luna nodded. 

Lynn turned towards her sister Lucy, who had calmed down somewhat during Luna’s explanation. “What do you think, Luce? You’re the brains of our operation.” 

Lucy was quiet for a moment as she tried to process everything that Luna had told them. A part of her wanted to refuse Luna’s offer because she still didn’t like Sam for taking her brother from her. She knew that it wasn’t like that but it was how she felt. But the rational part of her knew that they would have a higher chance of success if they worked together. 

“I’m willing to hear her out...” Lucy began. “But let me be clear on one thing. I. Do. Not. Like. Her. This will not make us friends and it definitely won’t make us family. At most it will make us allies if we so choose to join you.” 

“I’m sure that Sam would be okay with that.” Luna nodded. “After all, we’re doing this for Lincoln as much as we’re doing it for ourselves.”

“Also, we’re not the only ones who want in on this.” Lucy said. When Luna looked confused, she continued. “Lola and Lana are also a part of our group. If we join then they join too.” 

“Now way! They’re into him too!?” Luna was shocked to say the least. “Aren’t they a little young to be-” But she stopped when Lucy crossed her arms across her chest. She pulled at her shirt collar and chuckled nervously. “I mean, cool, the more the merrier. Hehe.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Lincoln and Lori were busy with the twins and Carol, Luna, Lucy, and Lynn got dressed and made their way towards Sam’s garage which had become the unofficial HQ. According to Luna, Sam decided to come up with her crazy plan because of something that Lisa had said to Lincoln. Lucy and Lynn didn’t know what it was but if Lisa was the one who said it then it helped ease their minds that perhaps this was the right way to go. 

On the way there, Lynn kept glancing over at her sister Lucy. It had been surprising to see her get so emotional. Being roommates with her, Lynn knew how to read Lucy pretty good. Not as good as Lincoln but damn near close. And among their siblings, Lucy was also her best friend. When Lucy asked her if she had feelings for Lincoln, Lucy didn’t react negatively to her answer. She seemed happy, well, as happy as Lucy could get. And now that she thought about it, Lucy didn’t seem bothered that Lola and Lana also had feelings for him. The only time that Lucy had shown any negative reaction to another girl loving Linc was when they all found out about Sam from Leni. But she hadn’t really thought about it much since they all reacted like that. 

Lucy, despite their bond, was still a mystery to her. She would play things close to her chest making her hard to read. Lynn hated to admit it but if they hadn’t been roommates then she probably wouldn’t have made that much of an effort to learn to read Lucy’s moods. Only Lincoln ever bothered and that made her feel ashamed of herself and her family, especially her parents. But those were thoughts for another time. Right now she needed to figure out what Sam’s angle was and also see what Lucy would decide to do. Because Lynn promised that she would have her sister’s back no matter what and she never broke a promise.

As they entered the garage, Lynn saw that only Sam was present. Neither Becky nor Carol was there and Leni was nowhere to be seen either. Sam greeted them with a smile and asked them to sit down on the chairs she had set up. 

“Welcome, Lynn, Lucy, it’s good to see you two.” Sam greeted. 

“Cut the crap, Sharp, what is it that you want with us?” Lynn said, crossing her arms and choosing to stand. Lucy stood beside her and mimicked her actions. 

“Dudes, you two need to chill out. We’re all friends here.” Luna said, standing in between her sisters and best friends.

“No, it’s okay, Luna, I get why they're mad.” Sam said. She looked at the both of them and smiled sadly. “I know that you two hate me because you feel like I’m taking your brother away. And I totally get it, he’s amazing.” 

Sam took a step towards them and tentatively placed a hand on their shoulders. “But I don’t want to take him away from you. Just the opposite. I want to help you be with him. Not just as sisters but as his lovers as well.” 

Lucy was the first to speak. “Why would you do this? What’s in it for you?” 

“Honestly? Nothing. I know that having more lovers will ultimately take away from his time with me but I also know that he wouldn’t love me any less than he already does right now. But I’m not doing this for me. I’m doing it for him.” Sam said. 

“So you don’t have some super weird incest fetish where you just wanted to see him bang one of his sisters?” Lynn asked. 

Luna couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “You do watch that one anime...” She teased her best friend, making her blush. 

“My anime preferences have nothing to do with it!” Sam said, her face red. “Besides, you watched it with me!” 

“Can you tell us what it was that Lisa said to Lincoln?” Lucy asked, bringing them back on topic. 

“Oh right. Well, like I was saying, I’m not doing this for myself. I’m doing it to help Ace and the reason why I decided to do this is because of what Lisa said, at least partly.” Sam sat down on the end of her bed and motioned for them all to sit. “You might want to sit down for this, trust me.” 

With a shared look, the Loud sisters all took their seats and turned towards the sole blonde. 

“Lisa told Ace that he inherited his parents combined sex drive.” Sam told them. She watched as Lynn made a face while Luna grimaced. 

“I already knew that but I still don’t like picturing the rents going at it.” Luna said. 

“That explains a lot...” Lucy said more to herself than to them. 

“What do you mean?” Lynn asked. 

“Haven’t you ever noticed that no matter how much time he spends with us that Lincoln never gets tired?” Lucy asked her sisters. 

Both of them stopped to think for a moment and neither could recall a moment where Lincoln wasn’t up to spending time with them.

“Sure, he gets tired eventually but he always keeps going and going. It's one of the things that I’ve always admired about him. His resilience and constant presence is both comforting and a mystery to me. I often wondered how it was possible that he could do so many things and not get tired. I’ve been watching him for years...I’ve always looked up to him and I could never figure out how he had the energy to deal with all of us. I get exhausted just thinking about doing what he does.” Lucy then turned towards Sam. “Am I correct to assume that his sex drive is the reason you wish to have multiple partners?” 

“Partly.” Sam nodded. “When Ace told me about Lisa’s theory, I helped him test it out. And boy let me tell you that Lisa was right on the money.”

Both Lynn and Lucy blushed at the implications of what Sam was saying. 

“I love Ace with all my heart. And I don’t ever want him to feel like he has to hold back because I can’t handle him and his lust. I don’t want him to suffer because he can’t find a way to relieve himself. But that’s only partly why I wanted to build him a harem. The real reason I started this is because I realized that Ace isn’t like other guys...he’s special and he has so much love to give.” 

“I’ll say.” Luna grinned. 

“Not like that, you perv. I meant that he has a big heart. And I don’t hold that against him. He grew up with a big family, it’s all he’s known. So when he fell in love with me, I could tell that I wasn’t the only one he loved. But he was willing to only love me and that made me happier than you could possibly imagine. But I didn’t want to do that to him. He accepted me for me and I can’t say that I truly love him if I don’t do the same.” 

Lynn was confused. She didn’t understand what Sam was saying. “You lost me. Why are you doing this? I just don’t get it.” 

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m willing to let others love Ace so long as they truly do love him.” Sam said. “And I know that the two of you truly love him and not just as a brother.”

“What do you think, Lucy?” Lynn turned towards her sister. 

Lucy had been quietly thinking about what she had just heard. She didn’t think that Sam was lying and that helped a lot in easing her ill feeling towards the blonde. The truth was that she did feel as though Sam was taking her brother from her. By surrounding Lincoln with all those girls, Lucy felt like his attention would be diverted from them, his sisters, to his new girlfriends. And that thought terrified her. That's why she wanted to help Lynn because if Lynn could confess to their brother then maybe she would also have a chance. But now she had a new path to take, one where it almost guaranteed that she would get to be with her brother. And she said almost because there was one snag with the plan. 

“What makes you think that Lincoln would ever consent to being romantically involved with his sisters?” Lucy asked. 

“That is a good point.” Luna admitted. Sam had never told her why her plan would work just that it would. “I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Linc show any interest in us. Hell, I don’t think he even knew how to jerk it before he did it with you, Sam.”

“Lincoln did ‘jerk it’, as you put it.” 

Everyone turned to look at Lucy as she blushed and looked away. 

“What now?” Luna wasn’t sure she heard correctly.

“Lucy, what are you saying?” Lynn asked, her eyes widening and her cheeks reddening at the implications. 

“Did you watch Ace through the vents?” Sam asked. She knew of the vents in Lincoln’s room and she also remembered him telling her that Lucy liked to travel throughout the house through the vents. 

Lucy nodded slowly, embarrassed at having to admit that she did such a thing. “I saw him one night...I didn’t know what he was doing but curiosity got the best of me. When I saw him pull out his penis...I couldn’t look away, I was caught in a trance as I was him stroke himself until fruition. It was the first time I ever experienced arousal.”    
“Dude...” Luna could not believe what she was hearing. “D-Did you...?” but the rest of the question didn’t need to be said. They all knew what Luna was asking. 

“Yes...” Lucy admitted. That had been the first time she ever touched herself, the first time she ever felt the need to. And it hadn’t been the only time, whenever Lincoln would masturbate, she would join him from her hiding space, biting into her journal in order to not make a sound. And dreaming to one day experience making love to such a wonderful man. 

“Well...since we’re admitting things...I’ve seen Linc jerk off too.” Lynn admitted, scratching the back of her head. “It happened after one of our wrestling matches a year ago or so. I felt something prodding me in the back and I told him that he couldn’t use weapons. I didn’t know it at the time but he had gotten hard while fighting me. He got all flustered and made up some lame excuse and ran up to his room. I got curious about what was up and I spied on him through the vents as well.” Her face turned crimson. “I-It was also the first time I touched myself...”

Hearing the Loud sisters’s confession, Sam turned to her best friend. “Did you touch yourself while watching your brother also?” She joked. 

Luna looked offended. “I’ll have you know that I first touched myself to Mick Swagger!” She declared. Then she blushed having admitted her secret. She glared at her friend. “Who did you touch yourself to first?” She demanded. 

Seeing as how they were all sharing, Sam blushed a bit before answering. “Ms. Dimartino.” 

Luna snapped her fingers. “Man, she’s hot. Can I change my answer?” 

“We’re getting off topic.” Lucy interjected. She turned towards Sam. “You said you have a plan. Let’s hear it and depending on what it is we shall join you.” She then crossed her arms over her chest and despite no one being able to see her eyes, she glared at the blonde making her shiver. “But be warned, if I find any deception or trickery in your plan that will hurt my brother,  _ nothing  _ in this realm will save you from my wrath.”

The room suddenly felt colder and each of the girls felt a chill run down their spine. Despite being the youngest, Lucy could be downright terrifying when angry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I see...” 

Sam had just finished explaining her plan and now she was waiting for Lucy and Lynn to process what they had been told. In her mind, it was a plan worthy of Ace’s caliber. But even she knew that no plan was foolproof and there were many ways that it could go wrong. Especially since part of her plan would still depend on her talking to Ace about their relationship going forward. She planned on speaking with him on thursday and maybe going out on a date with him. She hadn’t gone out on a date in almost a week and she was missing her partner in crime. 

“Sam...if you can pull this off then Lynn and I would be willing to join you...” Lucy began. 

“But...?” Sam asked because there was always a but. 

“But I do have two requirements. The first is that Lola and Lana are also part of the deal. They love Lincoln as much as we do and they deserve a chance with him same as we do.” Lucy said. 

Sam nodded. That was doable. “And the second?” 

“You have to tell Lincoln the truth and I mean the whole truth.” Lucy said. “While listening to your plan, you never explicitly said that you would inform Lincoln of your plan, only that you would talk to him. If you don’t reveal to him the whole truth then I fear we would only end up hurting him.”

“You guys, Sam is totally going to tell Linc the truth. You can trust her.” Luna chimed in, wrapping an arm around her friend. 

“I’m with Lucy on this one. Do you promise to reveal the whole truth to him?” Lynn asked. 

“Of course I promise.” Sam said easily. She had every intention of being honest with Ace. She was just gonna be careful with her word choice, after all, she wanted him to believe that it was his idea and not hers. That way he wouldn’t feel as guilty when she would ‘suggest’ the same idea. That way it would look like they were on the same page.

“Okay then, so long as you promise then we’ll join.” Lucy said. She reached out to shake Sam’s hand and the blonde gasped as Lucy pulled her in close with surprising strength. “Don’t make me regret this, Sharp.” 

**End of chapter.**


	13. The Talk

**I don’t own the Loud House.**

**Too Many Dates**

**Chapter 13: The Talk**

It was late on Wednesday when Lincoln finally got a chance to speak with his sister Lori. After giving his girlfriend a kiss goodbye, Lincoln asked Lori if he could talk to her in his room. And as he sat down on his bed next to her, the first thought that came to him was how pretty she looked. She was wearing her normal everyday clothes and she had a little bit of bed hair from her nap with Carol. But as she smiled at him, Lincoln couldn’t help it when his heart began to beat just a little bit faster. 

“What did you want to talk about, Lincoln?” Lori asked. She brushed part of her hair back behind her ear and smiled, looking expectantly at him and letting him know that he could be open with her. And he loved that about his big sister. 

He suddenly felt nervous, he could feel himself begin to sweat a little bit. After all, he was about to confess to his oldest sister about kissing their younger sisters. But he knew that he could trust Lori so he swallowed his doubts and spoke. “I wanted to let you know what happened with the twins and I earlier.” 

“Oh? Did you ground them for a week?” Lori asked playfully. Among all of their siblings, Lincoln was the most lax when it came to disciplining the twins. He had a soft spot for them and rarely grounded them for more than a couple of days. 

“N-No, I didn’t ground them.” Lincoln said with a shake of his head. 

“Lincoln...you know that going easy on them will only make it harder for them to take you seriously later on. If you don’t discipline them then they’re not going to see you as their old brother and they will see you only as some guy that they can do anything with.” Lori said, not knowing just how close to the truth she was. 

“W-What if, hypothetically speaking, I found out something that none of us ever thought possible?” Lincoln asked. “And what if, because of what I discovered...I may...havekissthetwins?” 

That last part came out quickly but Lincoln couldn’t help it. He felt like a little kid confessing to something he did wrong. But it seemed like Lori did hear him. 

“What, like on the cheek?” She asked him, more amused than anything else. 

But Lincoln shook his head. “O-On the mouth...” 

Lori laughed. “Lincoln, it’s okay to give them a little peck on the lips. It’s nothing to worry about.” 

“But w-what if they’re in love with me?” Lincoln finally asked, his eyes glued on his knees. 

“Come again?” 

“What if...Lola and Lana confessed to me?” Lincoln summed up his courage and looked up at his sister’s face. He expected to see her shocked and perhaps angry. But while he did see surprise in her expression, he also saw something that looked like...hope and understanding? He wasn’t completely sure but something told him that Lori understood what was going on. 

“So the twins have a little crush on their big brother, huh?” She said playfully. But while she smiled at him, he noticed that it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“They said that it wasn’t a crush...that they were in love with me.” Lincoln said, unsure of what was going on. Of all of the reactions he expected from Lori, this wasn’t one of them. She seemed calm, if a little anxious, and like she didn’t want to talk about it. She was trying to play it off and something about that made Lincoln wonder why she wasn’t taking it seriously. 

“Linc, they’re seven. What do they know about love?” She asked him, staring in his eyes. 

If there was an expert in love, it would probably be Lori since she had been dating Bobby for almost 2 years now. “They seemed serious...” Lincoln said. “When I kissed them, it wasn’t like I was kissing my sisters...it felt...different.” 

“How did you kiss them?” Lori asked with a playful smile. 

Lincoln wasn’t sure why but seeing and hearing Lori treat this like a joke was starting to make him mad. It was almost as if she was treating the twins’ feelings as a joke, something that was all in their heads. And as their big brother, Lincoln felt like he had to stand up for them. He stood up from his bed and turned to face Lori. If she wasn’t going to take this seriously then he was going to show her how serious it was. 

“What are y-” Lori began to ask as her little brother stood up. But she didn’t get to finish her sentence as Lincoln grabbed her shoulders and with a look of determination, leaned in and kissed her. 

Her eyes widened like saucers, her heart beating a million miles a second. She couldn’t believe what was happening! When Lincoln had told her that Lola and Lana had confessed to being in love with him, she knew how they felt. How could she not when she was in love with him as well? But she couldn’t let him know that so she treated it as a joke, something that wasn’t very serious. But it seemed like Lincoln didn’t like that because when she asked how did he kiss them, he showed her instead of telling her. 

And after she got over the shock, she allowed herself to get lost in the feeling of his soft lips pressed against hers. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. She parted her lips and reached out with her tongue, brushing it against his bottom lip. And must to her joy, he responded by granting him access. 

The kiss deepened as they were lost in a world born out of frustration and lack of understanding, at least on Lincoln’s part. He had wanted to show her how the twins had felt about him and that it wasn’t some silly little thing. But as he kissed her, he felt something awaken within him that he hadn’t realized was there. It was a similar feeling to what he experienced with the twins but much stronger. It was a powerful want...no, need to kiss her. There was a hunger deep inside of him that had laid dormant within him that he wasn’t aware of. Like a slumbering dragon hoarding its treasure and awakening only to lust for more. 

It scared him, if he was honest with himself. He had felt lust before, his attraction to Sam, Carol, and Becky proved that. But this was different, it felt different. It was almost primal and as much as it scared him, it also excited him like never before. 

Lori was experiencing something similar only she wasn’t scared. She was feeling a sense of euphoria that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She felt his hunger for her, his need to have her and she gladly let him. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands brush against her skin, making their way up towards her chest. She wanted him to devour her, to make her his. 

But as he cupped her breasts, Lisa’s voice rang out in her head. And she remembered what was at stake. If they went any further, there was no way in hell that she wouldn’t end up with a little Loud in her oven. One that would be hard to explain to her parents and boyfriend considering that he lived 2 hours away. 

She placed her hands on his chest and shoved him roughly away, sending him to the floor in a loud thud. She sat up from the bed and backed up until she was pressed flat against the wall, her face flustered and her breathing uneven. 

Lincoln sprang to his feet, his expression similar to her but he also looked ashamed of himself. He backed up against his dresser, knocking down several toys and his comics on the floor. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, Lori! I don’t know what went over me!” He quickly apologized. He made for his door in order to flee but she called out to him. “I have to go. I’m sorry!” 

“Wait!” She shouted. When he stopped, she was at a loss for words. She hadn’t actually expected him to stop. But what could she say? That was an amazing kiss? No, they were siblings and as much as she loved him, it felt really awkwards because he didn’t know how she felt about him. “Um...please don’t go...” 

Lincoln looked at the doorknob in his hand, he looked sorely tempted to ignore her and flee. He knew what they had done, what he was about to do to her was wrong. He had almost gone all of the way with his sister, his  _ oldest _ sister. First Lynn, then the twins, now Lori? What the hell was wrong with him!? He had three beautiful and amazing girlfriends and he couldn’t control his fucking lust! 

“Lincoln, please...don’t go...” Lori pleaded with him. She could see the turmoil in his eyes, she knew exactly what was going on in his mind. His noble nature was one of things that she loved about him and right now she knew that he was blaming himself for what had happened. He blamed himself and saw her as innocent despite the fact that it had been her that deepened the kiss. 

With a sigh, Lincoln let his hand fall from the doorknob but he didn’t turn to look at her. He stayed standing where he was. 

“Lincoln...I know what happened was...intense but it wasn’t your fault.” Lori began, trying to make him feel better but that wasn’t what Lincoln wanted to hear. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Lori!” He snapped. He began to pace angrily back and forth in his small room, practically ranting. “You're not the one who kissed his sister! Sisters! You’re not the one who's so horned up that he lusts after every girl he sees! My god, what the fuck is a matter with me!? First Lynn and now you?” 

“Lincoln, you need to calm down.” Lori said but he wasn’t listening to her. 

“Lisa told me that I needed to learn control. She TOLD ME! But what do I do instead? I sleep with three girls on the first date and then I try to fuck two of my sisters!” Lincoln was losing himself in a self deprecating spiral and Lori was quickly reaching her limit. “I should just tell Lisa to make m-” 

Lincoln fell to the floor as Lori clocked him in the face. He clutched his cheek as he stared up at the angry glare of his older sister. “Are you done or do you need another wake up call?” She asked. When he shook his head indicating that he didn’t need another wake up call, she continued. “Listen up mister because I don’t ever want to hear you talking about yourself like that again! There is nothing wrong with you!” She punctuated the last word by leaning down and poking his chest. “You’re a healthy growing boy who is turning into a handsome young man and any girl would be lucky to have you. Just because you’re attracted to your very beautiful and lovely sisters that doesn’t mean that there’s something wrong with you. It's okay to admit that we’re attractive. It's okay to  _ be  _ attracted to us. Why do you think the twins fell in love with you? Why do you think  _ I  _ fell in love with y-” 

But then she stopped when she realized exactly what she was saying by slapping both hands over her mouth and staking several steps back. They stared at one another, their eyes locked, and their expressions different. Lori looked horrified at having revealed her deepest, darkest secret. Lincoln looked surprised, relieved, and confused. 

“You’re...in love with me?” He asked after several long moments of silence. 

Lori wasn’t sure how to respond. She hadn’t meant to say that but she had been caught up in the moment when trying to help her little brother. But right now she had a choice to make. She could tell him the truth or she could lie. She wanted to be brave, she really did but she was too scared to tell him the truth. 

“I used to be...” She said instead, lowering her hands from her mouth. 

“When was this?” Lincoln asked. 

“Back when you were little.” Lori admitted. She could tell him some of the truth but not all of it. “I used to pretend that one day I would get to marry you...” 

“A-And you don’t feel like that anymore?” Lincoln asked, his expression a mixture of emotions. 

He looked equal parts confused and disheartened, almost like he wasn’t sure what he had done to make her fall out of love with him. Which confused Lori because she didn’t think that he actually felt that way for her. But judging from their kiss earlier, maybe he had always felt like that. 

“Not anymore.” Lori said. It broke her heart seeing her little brother look like he’d been rejected. But she had to do it otherwise she could ruin Lisa’s plan. “I’m sorry, Lincoln...” 

He sniffed and wiped his eyes before he looked up at her and put on a brave face. “I-It’s okay, I mean, it’s not like I really felt like that towards you anyways. It’s just kind of sad to know that you don’t feel that way about me anymore.” He then looked away before saying in a quieter tone. “It was just a stupid crush anyways...” 

Lori pulled her brother into a hug. “I’m sorry, Lincoln...” 

She felt him shake his head. “It’s okay...” But he wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

They stayed like that for a moment before he calmed down enough and pulled away. 

“Sorry...I guess it’s been an emotional day, huh?” He asked. 

“Yea...” Lori agreed.

“I’m not really sure why I’m feeling like this...I was just a boy when I first began to like you like that.” He confessed. “I knew that nothing would ever come from it, I mean, we’re siblings. Siblings shouldn’t have feelings like that towards one another.” 

“Lincoln...” Lori placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look up at her. She smiled warmly at him. “You can’t choose who you fall in love with...” She leaned in and kissed his cheek, making him blush a little bit. “I’m flattered that you once had a childhood crush on me, I truly am. But you’re not a little kid anymore. We outgrow those crushes and we find true love and for you, it seems like you’re finding more than one love. Treasure those who tell you that they love you and mean it because each one of them treasures you.” 

Lincoln stared up at his sister’s eyes and saw the truth that she spoke. Seeing her eyes be filled with so much love for him, he felt instantly relieved. She might not be in love with him anymore but she still loved him and that was more than enough for him. 

“How’d I get so lucky to have such an amazing big sister?” He joked as he leaned into her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“I’m the lucky one for having such an amazing little brother...” She happily returned his embrace and together they sat there in comfortable silence for several moments. 

But as much as he enjoyed just sitting there with Lori, Lincoln still didn’t know what to do about the twins. “So what should I tell Lola and Lana?” He asked. 

“Do you love them like that?” Lori asked in return. 

“I...don’t know...when I kissed them, I felt something...like a spark...it almost felt like what I felt with you...” He admitted with a blush. He then sobered up and glanced up at Lori. “What should I do?” 

“Honestly? I think you should date them.” Lori said. 

Lincoln jumped at her suggestion, looking up at her with wide eyes. “W-What?” 

“Hear me out first, Lincoln. You’re still young, despite the fact that you’ve already had sex. You’ve literally only been dating Sam for three weeks, Becky for two, and Carol for just one day. And while I was against it at first, now I’m starting to see why it might be good for you to date multiple girls.” Lori said patiently. “Lisa had already told me about your sex drive, I still am the oldest after all. And if Lisa thinks that you need more than one girlfriend then you probably do. After all, you’ve been helping me take care of our siblings since Lucy was born. And with each added sister, you’ve stepped up to the plate again and again. Hell, you’ve taken care of your older sisters at times as well, including me! And throughout all that, you’ve been able to not only keep up with being pulled ten different ways but you’ve also found time for yourself. I honestly wasn’t sure how you did it.” 

“It wasn’t easy at first...” Lincoln said quietly. “There were times when I didn’t want to have to help anyone at all.” 

“And that’s normal, even I feel like that sometimes. But you’re different, you can keep going on and on long after even I get tired. You’re like the energizer bunny.” Lori said, grinning. “Which I’m sure your girlfriends appreciate. And you’re sex drive explains why you have so much stamina. It makes sense, you know? And because of that, I think you should date other girls.” 

“What do you mean?” Lincoln asked. 

“I mean, you should go on dates with girls that aren’t just Sam, Becky, and Carol. There are plenty of girls your age who would like to go out on a date with you, I bet. You can even take your sisters out on dates too just to have fun.” Lori explained. “You can take the twins out to the park and to get ice cream and just have fun. See how you feel about them after a few dates. If it turns out that you don’t feel the same way then you can let them down easy after giving it an honest try.” 

“But what would Sam and the others think?” Lincoln asked. 

“It seems to me that Sam has already come up with the same idea. Why else would she add Carol to your little harem?” Lori asked. “Talk to Sam and she’ll tell you the same thing, I guarantee it. But just because you’re going out with other girls that doesn’t mean that you have to have sex with each of them. Okay?” 

Lincoln had the decency to look sheepish. “It’s not my fault...it kind of just happens...” 

“Lincoln, you’ve done it at the mall twice in the same dressing room. I honestly think you have an outdoors fetish. Or at least a fetish for risking getting caught.” Loir said. 

“So, you think I should talk to Sam about dating other girls then?” Lincoln said, hoping to change the subject. 

Lori gave him a knowing smirk but relented and changed the subject. “Yes, talk to her. After all, all great relationships are built on healthy communication and trust.”

Lincoln thought about it for a moment and then nodded. “Alright, I’ll talk to her.” 

“Good. Now just one more thing. Tomorrow I’m leaving for a couple of days to a week to go and see colleges that I might want to attend. I’ve already spoken to mom and she agrees that its a good idea.” 

“Wait, you’re leaving? So soon?” Lincoln asked, looking heartbroken all over again. 

“Oh Lincy, I’ll be coming back every few days. And it’s only until I find a college that I like.” Lori said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “But I promise, once I’m done looking that I’ll come back and I’ll spend a whole day with you. Okay?” 

“Fine...but I want a full day, not just a few hours.” Lincoln said, crossing his arms with a childish pout. 

Lori giggled at his actions and smiled. “Yes, Lincy, a full day just you and me. I promise.” 

**End of chapter.**


	14. The Talk Part 2

**Too Many Dates**

**Chapter 14: The Talk Part 2**

Thursday morning came around and Sam was just finishing her breakfast when she got a text from Lincoln. 

“Morning, Sam, are you free today?” He texted her. 

Grinning, Sam quickly responded. “For you Ace, I’m always free.” 

“Why are you grinning like that? It’s weird.” Her little brother, Simon, said as he ate his cereal. 

“It’s because Ace texted me.” Sam told her little brother. 

“Ace? You mean that little boy that you keep hanging out with?” Simon asked. 

“Yup, he’s Luna’s little brother and he’s also my friend.” Sam said. 

“Friend huh? If I didn’t know any better I’d say that you liked him.” Simon said with a frown. 

“And what if I do?” Sam questioned him. 

“He’s barely a year older than me.” Simon pointed out. 

“And?” Sam asked again. 

“And I hear that he already has a girlfriend.” Simon said, looking a little smug. 

“Oh, I bet he does.” Sam nodded. “He’s a cool little dude who doesn’t get on his big sisters nerves.” 

Sam walked past her little brother and ruffled his hair playfully. She knew that Simon didn’t like Lincoln very much because he was jealous of the attention that she paid him and not Simon. And she did feel bad about it but she promised that she would make it up to him. As she came back from the kitchen after putting her dishes in the dishwasher, she stopped by her little brother.    
“How about tonight we play Mario Kart? It’s been a while since I’ve made you eat my pixelated dust.” She asked him. 

At once his eyes lit up and he eagerly nodded. “You’re on! Tonight I’m finally gonna beat you!” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln knocked on the door to Sam’s house and he was surprised to see her little brother answer it. Simon was a year younger than he was and was also about an inch or so shorter. Simon had the same blonde hair that his sister had but he didn’t have any teal dye in his. He was skinny, similar to Lincoln, and he wore a green shirt with an orange bar across the stomach and blue jeans. He even had a bandaid on his right cheek. 

The thing was, Simon...did not like him very much and he wasn’t sure why. At school, Lincoln had tried to befriend him, after all, their older sisters were best friends. And Simon did like Ace Savvy as well and they had plenty of other things in common. But for some reason, Simon would always reject any attempts of friendship that he made. So eventually Lincoln just stopped trying to be friends with the younger boy. 

“H-Hey, Simon...” He greeted awkwardly. “How’s it going?” 

Simon stood in the middle of the door, crossed his arms, and glared at Lincoln. “Loud.” He stated simply. 

“Um...is your sister around? I um...kind of wanted to talk to her.” Lincoln continued. He sighed internally as he probably should’ve just texted Sam that he had arrived. It was summertime so it should have crossed his mind that Simon was going to be home. 

“She’s around.” Simon said, intentionally being difficult. 

“Can I talk to her?” Lincoln asked. 

“I don’t know, can you?” Simon remarked. 

Sighing, Lincoln asked differently. “May I talk to her? Please?” 

“What’s my big sister to you, Loud?” He asked instead. 

He had not let up his glare at all as he spoke with Lincoln and the white haired Loud shuddered to think what Simon would do if he ever found out about what he had already done with Sam. 

“Sam’s a good friend, Simon, you should already know that.” Lincoln said. After all, Lincoln and Luna had both had sleepovers at the Sharp residence. The four of them had played board games together and had watched scary movies as well. Yet despite that, Simon still did not like him. 

Simon looked ready to say something else when a call from upstairs stopped him. 

“Sye, who’s at the door?” Sam called from upstairs. 

“It’s Loud.” Simon shouted over his shoulder. 

“Cool. Which one?” Sam asked and you could hear the grin on her lips as she did. 

“The boy loud.” Simon said, barely able to contain his dislike for the boy. 

“Cool. Send him up.” Sam said. 

Simon actually looked startled. “U-Up to your room!?” He asked, scandalized. “But he’s a boy!” 

“Simon.” Sam’s stern voice carried down the stairs. 

“Fine!” Simon said. 

He turned back to Lincoln and he stepped aside to allow him in. And with each step that Lincoln took, he could feel Simon’s eyes boring into him. He quickly walked up the stairs and he made his way towards Sam’s room. He knew where it was since he had been inside of it before. He knocked on her door and when he heard her say to come in, he did so. 

“Hey Ace.” Sam greeted him. 

Lincoln closed the door behind him and when he turned around to greet his girlfriend, he froze. Sam was standing in front of her dresser, bent over clad only in her underwear. And Lincoln was greeted with the wonderful sight of Sam’s lovely peached shaped rear as it wiggled from side to side. He lost himself for a moment as he admired her butt, taking in the sight until she righted herself and turned around to see him. And Lincoln noticed next that she was  _ only _ wearing her underwear. 

“Like what you see?” She asked with a teasing grin. 

“You know I do.” Lincoln walked up to Sam and she leaned down in order to give him a quick kiss. “You’re beautiful...” 

“Such a charmer, Ace.” Sam giggled. She turned back to her dresser and continued to get dressed. “So, what did you want to talk about?” 

“Actually, I have a couple of things I need to tell you.” Lincoln confessed. 

“Oh?” Sam asked.

Lincoln told her about what had happened with Carol, something that Sam had already heard from Luna though she didn’t know about the twins' involvement. And as he was nearing the end of his explanation about the twins, he stopped right before he reached the part where they confessed to him. 

“What is it, Ace?” Sam asked, now dressed, sitting beside him on her bed. 

“I...I have to tell you something...” He began slowly. He wasn’t looking at her, he didn’t think that he could look her in the eye. How could you tell your girlfriend that your little sisters confessed to being in love with you and that you kissed them? 

“Ace, whatever it is, you can tell me.” Sam placed her hand on top of his and she gave it a firm grip. “Trust me...” 

“I do trust you...” Lincoln summoned all of his courage and turned to look up at Sam, staring into her beautiful blue eyes, trying his best to burn her beautiful smile and gentle gaze into his memory just in case this would be the last he would see of it. 

“Ace...you’re starting to worry me...” Sam asid, reaching up to cup his cheek. She watched as he leaned into her touch, enjoying the warmth from her hand. “Did you kill someone?” 

Lincoln chuckled. “No, I didn’t kill anyone.” Lincoln said with a shake of his head. Sighing, he finally told her. “Lola and Lana confessed that they’re in love with me...and I kissed them both.” 

Sam was stunned silent. Outwardly she looked like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. But inwardly, Sam was trying her best not to shout with glee. She had this whole elaborate plan in order to get Lincoln to see his sisters as potential girlfriend material and while she could still use that plan, the twins might have just made her job easier. 

Not being privy to Sam’s thoughts, Lincoln assumed that Sam was in shock. He made to get off of the bed. “I’m sorry...I know you probably don’t want to see me anym-whoa!” 

As he was halfway off of the bed, Sam’s body became alert once more and she yanked him back onto the bed. “Where do you think you’re going, mister?” She asked him in her best stern tone. 

“I thought that maybe you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore.” Lincoln said. “I mean, I wouldn’t hold it against you. What kind of brother kisses his sisters?” 

“Ace, I told you that you could trust me.” Sam said, sounding hurt and this time she didn’t have to fake it. It honestly did hurt that he thought so little of her. “Do you really think so little of me, of my love for you, that I abandon you at the first bump that we hit?” 

Lincoln watched as small tears began to form in Sam’s eyes. He instantly felt like a piece of shit. “No, Sam, I don’t think little of you!” He said quickly, trying to explain himself to her. “It’s me who I think little of! I mean, look at me! I’m younger than you, I’m not talented at anything compared to my sisters, and I’m a huge dork. I just thought...that maybe you’d be better off without me considering that I kissed my sisters...” He then released a heavy sigh. “I’m just not worth it...” 

Anger flashed in Sam’s eyes and she quickly rapped her knuckles across the top of his head. Lincoln cried out in pain and she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and brought him close to her face so that he could see her glare. 

“I better never hear you say something like that again, Ace!” Sam practically growled. “I don’t know where you get this idea that you’re not worth it but you better cut that shit out! You’re an amazing person, better than anyone I know and a far better boyfriend than I deserve. Do you have any idea how lucky I am to have you in my life?” 

By this point, Sam was sobbing angry tears but she didn’t let go of him. She was trembling, partly because she was angry at him for always putting himself down. Didn’t he see how special he was? How much of an important part of her life he was? What the hell had happened to him that made him feel like he was insignificant? She was also angry because a part of her knew that the problem with Ace’s feelings of being unimportant probably stemmed from his family. She really needed to have a talk with Lori. 

“Don’t you see? I love you, Ace. You! And it hurts me to hear you say things like that about yourself. Why do you think that you’re not worth it?” She asked him. 

But Lincoln didn’t have an answer. He had always felt less important next to his talented siblings. Their family had a trophy cabinet and everyone had several trophies and awards that displayed their talent. But his spot had always been empty. And when it came to attention, his sisters always got more than he did. It was part of the reason he was so independent because he learned early on in his life that he had to take care of himself. Had years of unintentional neglect made him think that he was unimportant? Lincoln didn’t know. 

What he did know was that Sam was crying and it was his fault. And as his sisters had always told him, he should never make a girl cry. He wrapped his arms around Sam and brought her to his chest and he was glad that she didn’t resist. He laid back down on her bed and he let her rest on his chest as he rubbed her back in a comforting manner. The whole time he whispered sweet words in the hopes that she would calm down. And after a while, Sam eventually did calm down but she didn’t move from her spot on his chest. 

“I’m sorry...” He said, staring at the top of her head. 

“I’m still mad at you.” Sam said, keeping her eyes locked on her wall but tightening her hold on him slightly. 

“I know...” Lincoln nodded. 

“Why do you belittle yourself so much?” Sam asked him. “You’re normally so confident so why?” 

“I honestly don’t know...” Lincoln said truthfully. “It’s just something that I’ve always done...” And he explained to her what he guessed could have led to him thinking like that. By the time that he was done, Sam had moved off of his chest and she was lying down beside him, holding his hand in comfort. 

“Ace...we clearly need to have a more in depth talk about this, preferably with Carol around. But right now, there is something that I want to ask you...” Sam said, making a mental note to talk to Carol about this. “When you kissed the twins, how did you feel?” 

Lincoln was quiet for a moment. He thought about what he felt when he kissed the twins and later when he kissed Lori. And speaking of... “Lola and Lana weren’t the only sisters I kissed...” 

“Who else did you kiss, Lori?” Sam asked as a joke. But when he nodded, she gasped. “What?” 

He quickly explained what happened with Lori, mainly about how he felt when he kissed her. And when he finished, he saw that Sam was smiling. 

“Sam? Why are you smiling?” Lincoln asked. 

“I’m not smiling.” Sam said but she clearly was. 

“Sam, is there something that you’re not telling me?” Lincoln asked. The way that she was smiling reminded him of the conspiracional smiles that his sisters would sometimes get when they were up to something. 

Sam tried her best to hide her smile and she managed to tone it down to a simple grin. “Ace, I’m not smiling. It’s just, a few years ago Luna and I had a bet on whether or not you had a crush on Lori.” 

“What?” Lincoln asked, shocked to hear that his sister and his girlfriend had bet on such a thing. 

“Aw come on, Ace. Out of all of your sisters, you and Lori share this weird bond where you’re almost partners. But at the same time you’re brother and sister with the role of being the oldest switches almost daily.” Sam said, completely pulling this one out of her ass. She and Luna had had a similar conversation but it was more in the realms of ‘if Lincoln wasn’t related to them, who did you think he would bang first?’. It was what had led to Sam discovering that Luna had a thing for her little brother. “Not to mention how much you seem to dote on her when things go bad for her.” 

“But I do that for all of my sisters!” Lincoln protested but he knew that Sam had a point. Out of all of his sisters, Lori held a special place in his heart because she was the oldest and the one who took care of him the most when he was little. 

“True.” Sam nodded. “But I’ve noticed how much you tend to look at her sometimes. Whenever she walks into a room, you instantly turn to her.”

“Well, she is the oldest. When she walks into the room, I kind of expect her to give out an order.” Lincoln explained. 

“I’ll give you that.” Sam conceded. She knew that she needed to turn the focus of the conversation back onto his attraction to his sisters. “But aside from Lori, who else did you almost do something with?” 

Lincoln paused for a second. “You promise you won’t get mad?” 

“Ace, you just told me that you made out with three of your sisters. You have a date tomorrow night with Fiona, who isn’t even your girlfriend and you’re going to fuck her brains out. Trust me, nothing you could tell me would upset me at this point unless it’s about you and your sense of self worth.” 

“Alright...” Lincoln then explained what happened with Lynn in the bathroom incident and how for a second, he wanted to take her then and there against the door. 

“Ace, are you a siscon?” Sam asked, now genuinely curious. 

“What?! No!” Lincoln said, jumping up in alarm. 

“I’m not judging you, Ace, in fact, a part of me kind of finds it hot.” Sam admitted. “But I’m asking because if you do have feelings for your sisters then maybe...maybe we can do something about it.” 

“What do you have in mind?” Lincoln asked, wondering to himself what he ever did to have such a wonderful and accepting girlfriend.

“Now hear me out because this might sound a little crazy but what if you date your sisters as well?” Sam said slowly. 

“That’s what Lori said also.” Lincoln told her. 

“Really? Well, there you have it. Two women in your life have the same great idea.” Sam said. She honestly couldn’t believe that Lori had suggested the same thing as she had. But instead of questioning it, Sam was grateful because Lori had set up the groundwork for her. “What else did she happen to say?”

“Lori said that I’m still young and that I should also date other girls as well.” Lincoln told her. “She said that I should talk to you about this...harem that you seemed to be building for me.” Lincoln gave Sam a questioning look, almost as if he was telling her that he already knew that she was up to something. “And I gotta admit, ever since I told you what Lisa said, it does kind of seem like you’re building me a small harem.” 

Sam did her best to sound offended. “Ace, I am shocked and appalled that you would think me capable of such a thing!” 

But when Lincoln raised his brow at her in question, Sam quickly caved. 

“Okay, okay, so I maybe want to build you a tinsy winsy little harem.” She said, holding her fingers apart just a little bit. “But I promise you that I have the best intentions.” 

“Alright, let's hear it.” Lincoln said, getting comfortable on Sam’s bed. He didn’t look upset, more amused and touched if anything. And that gave Sam hope that her plan would work. 

“Alright, so this is what I was thinking...” 

Sam quickly explained to Lincoln what she had come up with, how they would carefully expand their little family to include those that they deemed worthy of being in the harem. Sam and his other girlfriends would get to know the new girls and see if they could honestly handle being part of such a large family. If they couldn’t then so be it but if they could then they would be allowed to continue to date him. And Sam also told him the reason for wanting this for him, her secret fear of not being enough for him and not wanting him to suffer because she couldn’t handle him. 

“Sam...you’re more than enough for me.” Lincoln said with a light kiss.

“I know that, Ace...” Sam said, blushing at the kiss. “But I still don’t like the idea of you having to hold back something like this just because of how you were born. I mean, this is the opposite of a problem if you ask me. You’re a great guy, you have tons of stamina, and you’re also cute. It’s a win-win as far as I’m concerned.” 

“Sam...” Lincoln chuckled. “I knew that you were up to something but I never imagined this. I know Becky was before the plan but had you always intended to add more girls?” 

“Not really...” Sam confessed. “I mean, and don’t get weirded out, but I had only intended to bring Luna into the relationship because I know she has a thing for you.” 

“Luna?” Lincoln asked, surprised. “Luna has a thing for me?”   
“Oops, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that yet.” Sam said. She held her hands in front of her in a pleading motion. “Please don’t tell her that I told you! She wanted to be the one to confess her feelings to you first!” 

Lincoln sat up with his legs crossed and he looked straight at his girlfriend. “Wait, wait, wait, you’re telling me that Luna, my sister, is in love with me?” He asked again for clarification. 

“Dude, how have you not noticed it?” Sam asked him. “I mean, I noticed she had a thing for you back when we were like ten.” 

“But this is Luna!” Lincoln said, his voice rising a tiny bit. But then he stopped as he was hit with a memory, one from a year ago. He had honestly thought that he had dreamed it but it suddenly made sense to him. “Huh....”

“Yea...so please don’t tell her.” Sam said again. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just...a lot to take in.” Lincoln said. “It’s one thing for me to be attracted to my sisters, it’s another thing to know that they might be attracted to me.” 

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Sam asked him. “You’re a great guy, Lincoln, I just wish that you could see that as well.” 

“But...” Lincoln began before he shook his head and asked a different question. “How were you planning on bringing Luna in?” 

“Well....” Sam looked away as she scratched her cheek. “I was going to blindfold you and have you take me from behind while you couldn’t see...but it would actually be Luna instead.” 

“And then what?” Lincoln asked. “Wait until I figured out that I had committed incest with my big sister?” 

“I actually hadn’t thought far ahead if I’m being honest.” Sam Admitted. “I was just going to let you fuck Luna’s brains out from time to time and maybe keep it secret.” When Lincoln gave her a look, she hastily added. “I was going to tell you eventually!”

“When? When Luna eventually got pregnant?” He asked but he didn’t sound upset. As he said that, he thought of the possible children that he would have with Luna, because he would have them with her, and he smiled. 

“This is why you’re the man with the plan, Ace. You’re better at it than I am.” Sam told him. 

“So what happens now?” Lincoln asked her. “Do you have a list of girls or something?” 

“I do have some girls that are waiting to go on dates with you.” Sam nodded. “But if there’s anyone else that you want to add, just let me know and we can work something out.” She reached out and placed her hand on top of his. “The important thing is that we communicate. After all, if we’re not honest with each other then this will just fall apart and I don’t ever want that to happen.” 

“I just have one last question.” Lincoln said and when she nodded, he continued. “Why are you okay with me having sex with my sisters? I mean, it’s wrong...” 

“Ace...I’m not gonna lie to you. I only ever intended to add Luna because she’s my best friend. And the idea of watching you pound her from behind as she loses her mind is also kind of hot. But the reason I’m okay with adding more of your sisters into our relationship is because they already feel like family to me. Not counting when they wanted to kill me for punching out your V-card, we’ve always been chill with one another. I mean, I’ve been friends with Luna since we were in kindergarten and I’ve been coming over to your house since you were in diapers.” She smirked as she glanced down at his pants. “If I had known what those diapers would eventually hold...” She wagged her eyebrows jokingly. 

“Sam...” Lincoln chuckled. 

“I’m kidding, obviously. But my point is that the Loud family has always been together and I don’t want to see it fall apart. They need you, Ace, more than you know. And so long as they truly love you then I don’t see why we can’t keep being one big happy family.” Sam said. 

Lincoln was touched by her words and he took a hold of both of her hands. “Will you marry me?” He asked in a very serious tone. 

Sam just chuckled. “You never have to ask me that, Ace. I’m already yours.” 

And with that, Sam leaned in and kissed him. And for the rest of the morning, Simon was left wondering what that strange banging sound was that was coming from his sister’s room?

**End of chapter.**


	15. Starting The Chase

**I don’t own The Loud House.**

**Too Many Dates**

**Chapter 15: Starting The Chase**

It was Thursday evening and Lincoln was currently taking care of Lily. Lori had already left in the morning with a promise to come back soon. Afterwards Lincoln had spent most of the morning with his girlfriend, which was kind of awkward when her little brother came knocking to see what that strange noise was. But still, Lincoln enjoyed being with Sam until he had to go. 

And as he sat with Lily in his room, there was a knock on his door. “Come in.” He called out. 

His door was opened by his sister Luan. She looked happy to see him and she made her way over to his bed where he was reading a comic book to Lily. 

“Hey Linco, how’s it hanging?” Luan said as she reached over and patted Lily on her head. 

“Hey Luan, it’s going good.” Lincoln said with a smile. 

This made Luan grin as she wagged her eyebrows. “With three girlfriends, I’m sure it's going good.” 

Lincoln blushed before he gave her a short nod. “You won’t hear me complaining...” Especially after what Sam had planned for him, he considered himself the luckiest guy alive. 

“Geeze, Linc, who’ve thought that you would’ve ended up a ladies man, huh?” Luan asked jokingly. She giggled and then looked at him, staring into his eyes. “Though I guess I can’t blame them...” 

“Luan?” 

Luan had sat down on Lincoln’s left, with Lily sitting down on his right. He had handed over the comic to Lily so that she could look at it. And as Luan sat next to him, Lincoln felt something pass between them as he stared into her eyes. 

“You’re so charming...” She continued, placing her hand on his. “Caring...kind...” So lost Luan was in his eyes that she didn’t notice as she was leaning closer to him. All of the feelings that she had kept bottled up inside were no longer restrained. She could feel her heart rate beating a little faster, her cheeks starting to warm a little bit, and was suddenly feeling a little nervous. But as she felt him wrap his fingers with hers, holding her hand as well, she couldn’t feel but feel at ease. “And handsome...” 

And just as she was about to lose herself and kiss him, they both jumped when they felt Lily wrap her arms around theirs, starting them both. The youngest Loud had tried to get their attention but when that didn’t work, she went around Lincoln and got in between them. 

The two siblings looked away, their cheeks blushing slightly, before Lincoln turned his attention back on Lily. He picked her up and sat her down on his lap, which seemed to pacify her as she opened the comic and started to read it to him, not that he understood her. 

And as he listened to Lily’s baby babel, he wondered what had just happened between him and Luan? Was he attracted to her as well? It certainly felt like that, he was so lost in her rich brown eyes that he couldn’t help but be drawn into her. It was a new feeling but not an unpleasant one. In fact, it felt rather nice and he definitely felt like he wanted to see what was there, if anything. 

Luan rubbed her left arm as she looked away from her brother. She cursed Maggie for putting all those ideas in her head. She couldn’t believe that she had almost kissed him! Sure, it would’ve been nice...great even to kiss him but it was much too soon! She needed a way to fix it before Lincoln became weirded out by her. In her panicked state of thinking, she completely overlooked the fact that he had been about to kiss her as well. 

“Luan?” Lincoln’s voice called out to her, startling her out of her thoughts. She jumped a little bit before she turned to look at him. 

“Y-Yes?” 

“You look pretty today...” He told her. 

Luan couldn’t believe just how quickly his words could have an affect on her. She felt herself grow warm as her cheeks began to blush. At the same time, she felt almost as light as air, just the thought of him thinking that she was pretty was world breaking. How was it that he could have that effect on her? Was Maggie right? Was he her sun just like he was for Maggie? She didn’t know but she knew that perhaps for the first time in her life, Luan felt pretty. And that felt pretty good. 

Giggling, she waved him off. “Awe, shucks, Linc, you’re making me blush.” She said, playing it off as a joke. 

“Well, it's true...” Lincoln said. Then he looked down at Lily, who was staring up at him with an expectant smile. “And you’re pretty cute as well, Lily-bug.” 

That seemed to make Lily happy because she blushed and hid her face behind the comic book in her hands. 

“You’re just charming all of the ladies, huh, Linc?” Luan said, leaning into him and bumping into his shoulder playfully.    
Lincoln laughed, enjoying the feeling of his sister leaning against him. He rested his head against hers, just enjoying the moment that they had. “I don’t mean too...” He answered honestly. “It just sort of happens...I see a pretty girl and I can’t help but want to see her smile...” 

“Like Maggie?” She asked. And to her surprise, she felt him nod. 

“Yea...like Maggie. I went to see her not too after I ruined her birthday party.” Lincoln said, not knowing that his sister already knew this story. “I wanted to make it up to her and luckily I was able to sneak out of school early thanks to Clyde, Stella, and Girl Jordan.” 

“What did they do?” Luan asked, curious as to what they had done to allow him to skip class. 

“Well, I have an inflatable puppet Lincoln in my locker for emergencies.” He explained.

Luan pulled away from him and stared. “Are you joking?” She asked him flat out. She had never seen him use anything like that. 

“No, I’m telling you the truth.” And to show her, he pulled out his phone and after a moment of searching, he handed it to her. There was a video of him and his friends standing in the boy’s locker room. She watched as Lincoln pulled out what looked like a small round ball. He pressed a button on top and he then threw it on the ground. And not a moment later, an inflatable look-a-like was standing next to him, noticeably naked. 

“Is it anatomically correct?” She teased him when she saw that the puppet was as smooth as a ken doll. 

“Not even close.” Lincoln said with a slight blush. “Anyways, we dressed him up and placed him in my seat. And my friends have text commands that they send to my puppet so that he can answer the teacher if called upon. It’s rather handy, if I’m being honest.”

Luan just stared at him. “Okay, who are you and what did you do to my brother?” 

Lincoln just laughed. “Are you really surprised that the Man with a Plan came up with something like this?” 

She had to admit, he had a point. She and the rest of her sisters had come to rely a lot on his ingenious way of thinking. Despite being younger than her, Lincoln was incredibly smart for his age and sometimes he could even out think her. 

“So then what happened?” She asked, wanting to hear more of his story. 

“Well, I went to go see her at your school. And luckily enough I bumped into her without meaning too.” Lincoln continued his tale. By now, even Lily was listening to them as she stared up at her big brother, leaning into his chest as she listened to the story. “I reintroduced myself, apologized for my poor performance and asked her if there was anything I could do for her. She didn’t really talk much, at least not with words. I had to look into her eyes to read her emotions and I could tell that she was happy to have someone to talk to. And when we reached the parking lot, I asked if she wanted to go to the mall so that we could continue our new found friendship.” 

“So you asked her out to the mall?” Luan asked. She already knew the answer but she wanted to see if maybe she could push her brother into seeing Maggie as a potential girlfriend. After all, even Lily was staring up at him like she couldn’t believe how dense he was. And after they shared a look, Lily just gave her a nod telling her to continue. “On a date?” 

“What? No, not a date.” Lincoln said with a small shake of his head. 

“Did you pay for any drinks or food?” Luan asked him. 

“Yea...” 

“Did you show her around, made her laugh at your corny jokes, and tell her all about Ace Savvy?” Luan continued her line of questioning. 

“How did you know that?” 

“And did you give her your number at the end?” She pressed on. 

“What are you getting at?” Lincoln asked, now confused by his sister’s very accurate line of questions. 

Luan just shook her head and sighed. “Linc, Linc, Linc, I can’t believe you took a girl out on a date and didn’t bother to even let her down properly.” 

Lincoln’s eyes widened with shock. “W-What?!” He asked, suddenly worried that he had done something wrong. 

“Yea, you took a girl out on a mall date, she laughed at your corny jokes, AND she listened to all of your Ace Savvy nerd trivia.” Luan said, counting each one with a finger. “Linc, little brother, it was obvious that she liked you!” 

“But we were just friends!” Lincoln protested. “And she didn’t tell me that she liked me!” 

“Duh! She’s a girl, Linc, it’s up to you to notice the subtle signs that we lay out.” Luan said. 

“But how am I supposed to know when a girl is into me?” Lincoln asked her, now sounding worried that he might have led Maggie on. 

“Well, the first obvious sign is that she laughed at your corny jokes. Let’s face it, Linc, your jokes are kind of lame.” Luan pointed out. 

“Hey, I learned my jokes from you!” Lincoln shot back. 

“I only gave you the jokes I thought that you could handle. Obviously I didn’t give you my best material.” Luan said, looking a little smug as she did. “The second obvious sign is when she wants to spend time with you despite your bad jokes.” This earned her a glare from her little brother but she just smiled as she continued. “And third, she listened to all of your Ace Savvy trivia! That should have been a huge sign that she likes you! I mean, how many girls actually enjoy reading Ace Savvy?” 

“Well, you do...” Lincoln said, looking up at his sister, almost as if seeing her for the first time. “And you also laugh at my jokes...” Luan cursed as she realized that she had unintentionally dug herself into a hole. “And you also like to spend time with me...” 

Luan started to panic inside of her mind, she did not intend to lead him down that path. She wanted to make him realize that Maggie liked him and to maybe get him to go out on a date with her. But thanks to her own big mouth, she was now stuck in a room with him and he was staring intently at her as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. 

“L-L-Lincoln! I-mmfff!” 

Lily was still sitting on her brother’s lap and she had heard and saw everything. She was young but she was smart for her age and she knew that her big sister liked her brother a lot. And she couldn’t blame her, her big brother was awesome. And since she also wanted to help her sister not panic, she rolled her eyes before she reached up and grabbed the front of Luan’s shirt and pulled her towards Lincoln. 

The sudden pull brought her lips crashing down on Lincoln’s. Both their eyes widened like saucers when they realized that they were suddenly kissing. But before either of them could pull away, there was a sudden cry from the door. 

“Hey, no fair! I want to kiss Lincy too!” Lola shouted as she marched into the room. 

Luan was pushed down on the bed as Lola stood on her lap in order to give her brother a big kiss. She didn’t know what was going on anymore but before she could do anything else, Lana came rushing in and she, too, was on her lap. 

“Hey, come on, me next! Me next!” Lana said, eager to kiss her brother as well. 

“Wait your turn, Lana, I just got here!” Lola said. 

But then Lincoln regained his senses and he pulled away. “Hang on, what’s happening right now?” He asked them. He turned to look at Luan and he silently asked her what was going on.

But Luan was too afraid to answer him. She shoved Lana and Lola off of her and she quickly fled his room, too embarrassed to say anything else. She couldn’t believe that she had just kissed him and that Lola and Lana had seen her! And as she slammed the door to her room, the last thing she thought as she leaned against it was how soft her brother’s lips felt. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Lincoln woke up in his bed surrounded by his little sisters. Lola, Lana, and Lily had spent the night with him because none of them wanted to leave. And while he slept a little cramped, it was kind of nice to simply cuddle with them and enjoy a peaceful night of rest. Lily had slept on his chest and at some point had rolled off and was half lying on him and half on Lana. Lola was on his right and she was snuggled up to his chest, enjoying the feeling of having his arm wrapped around her. 

Last night had been a little weird to say the least. Luan had avoided him during dinner last night, refusing to even look at him. He guessed that she must’ve been very upset with him since he suddenly kissed her like that. He tried to go to her room but Luna told her that Luan had fallen asleep rather quickly. He wanted to talk to her but he was sure that she was going to avoid him for the time being. 

And speaking of Luna, he couldn’t help but notice just how much he was attracted to her. Ever since Sam had let it slip that Luna was in love with him, he couldn’t help but notice things about her that he hadn’t before. Namely how she always seemed to walk around almost half dressed at night time. As he was about to brush his teeth, he opened the door to the bathroom and she was there leaning against the sink as she hummed to herself while brushing her teeth. She bobbed her head up and down and would sway her hips to song that only she could hear. And Lincoln felt his throat dry up as he stared at her lovely hips moving back and forth. And did he mention that Luna only wore a purple shirt and purple striped panties to sleep and nothing else? Yea, lets just say that now he couldn’t help but notice certain things about her. 

But he played it cool and stood next to her as he joined in on the oral hygiene. They shared a glance and a smile and Lincoln began to brush his teeth, bobbing his head along with Luna as if he could also hear the song. They continued this for several moments, simply enjoying the company between them. And when they finished, Lincoln stood by the doorway of the bathroom for a moment as he admired his sister’s rump as she walked away. Luna wasn’t well endowed like Leni was but she did have a cute butt. 

And as Lincoln woke everyone up in order to get ready for the day, he couldn’t help but wonder if Fiona would like her date with him later that night? He had spent a good portion of yesterday planning it out and while it was kind of last minute, he did put in some effort after questioning Leni about what kind of things Fiona liked. 

As Lincoln brought Lily back to her room in order to change her into clean clothes that she would no doubt escape from, he was surprised to see that Lisa was still sleeping.

Setting Lily down on her crib, Lincoln went to rouse the young genius awake. “Lisa...time to wake up...” He said, gently shaking her. 

She made a cute whining noise as she turned around, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. “No...it's too early honey...” She muttered. “I don’t have to babysit until the afternoon.” 

Lincoln chuckled. He wasn’t sure what kind of dream Lisa was having but it sounded like she thought she was an adult and that she was lying with her dream husband. “Lisa, you’re dreaming...it's time to get up for breakfast.” he told her. 

Then to his surprise, Lisa turned back towards him and smiled at him, her eyes opening slightly. “Morning my love...” she said, followed by a yawn and a stretch. She then blinked as she realized that she wasn’t dreaming anymore. She slowly put her glasses on and she saw that her brother was standing at her bedside, looking down at her with a playful grin. “L-Lincoln!” 

Lincoln reached down and patted Lisa on the head. “Lincoln? What happened to ‘my love’?” He teased. 

Lisa crossed her arms and pouted, despite the warmth she felt in her cheeks. “I was hardly coherent, elder brother. You cannot hold that against me.” 

“I don’t know, Lily here sure doesn’t mind calling me her love, isn’t that right, Lily-bug?” Lincoln made his way over to Lily and he picked her up and nuzzled his cheek against hers, making her giggle. He then turned to look at Lisa, who was still pouting. “I’m just teasing, Lise, I know that you were sleeping. But breakfast should be ready in a few minutes. Please get ready soon so that you’re not late.” 

“I will.” Lisa nodded. She stopped at the door as she made her way towards the bathroom. She glanced at her older brother as he assisted Lily in changing into a clean diaper and clothes. Her cheeks were still burning from the feeling of warmth that she felt by having his hand on her head. Despite her numerous years, Lisa still couldn’t get enough of the feeling of her big brother giving her head pats. It was one of the best feelings in the world. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By 11am, Lincoln was making his way towards the mall. There was one thing that he needed to buy before his date and he wanted to get it quickly. Unfortunately Lori wasn’t around anymore to give him a quick drive and Leni had already left with Becky somewhere. Weighing his options, Lincoln figured that he could just use an Uber to get there. It would be faster than just using the bus, especially since he still had to come back in order to get ready. 

Pulling up the app, he used it to call a ride over to his house. And luckily for him, there was one close by. It didn’t take long for a blue prius to pull up on his sidewalk and wave at him. The window rolled down and a pretty blonde girl who looked no older than 18 smiled at him. 

“Did you call for an Uber ride?” She asked, her voice sounding familiar yet different.

And as Lincoln looked at her, he had the strangest sense that he knew her. The girl had sun kissed skin, reminding Lincoln of a picture that he had once seen of your typical California girl. She even had a slender and athletic looking body that told Lincoln that she was active in sports. Her hair was long, curly, and honey-blonde in color and she kept it in a ponytail. Yea, she definitely looked like she came from Cali, except for her piercing stormy gray eyes that almost seemed to stare into his soul. 

For a moment, Lincoln was caught in a trance as he took her appearance in. And then he noticed what she was wearing, a simple orange T-shirt with blue jean short shorts. And Lincoln couldn’t help but think that she looked beautiful without even trying. 

“Are you okay?” She asked him, favoring him a little grin. It was almost as if she could read his mind, knowing exactly what he was thinking. 

“I-I’m fine.” Clearing his throat, opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. He glanced at the beautiful girl next to him and he couldn’t help but feel his heart begin to beat just a tiny beat faster. What the hell was going on with him? 

“Where to, handsome?” She asked him, her easy going smile and playful shimmer in her eyes easily disarming him. 

Lincoln found himself fighting to stay focused. He couldn’t believe just how drawn to this girl he was. It’s not like he hadn’t seen pretty girls before, for Savvy’s sake, he was dating three of them right now! But this girl, who he didn’t even know her name yet, was striking and alluring all at once. She was beautiful without having to put on a lot of makeup or dress in fancy clothes, though if she ever did, Lincoln was sure that she could easily be mistaken for Aphrodite, the Goddess of Beauty, herself. He honestly felt like a younger version of himself, one that had yet to even kiss a girl. That was the power that she held over him and she didn’t even know it. 

Clearing his throat once more, Lincoln forced himself to speak. “T-To the mall, please. I have to get something.” 

“Just the mall?” She asked, putting the car in drive and taking off. She kept her eyes on the road which helped Lincoln for more coherent thoughts. 

“Yea, I need to buy a present for my date tonight. Then I gotta come back and get ready.” Lincoln said. He found it a lot easier to talk to when she wasn’t staring right at him. 

The girl grinned. “A date huh? How old is the lucky girl? 12?” She guessed. 

“Actually, she’s 17.” Lincoln said. 

This made his uber driver turn to look at him from the corner of her eye. “No joke? You’re dating a 17 year old?” 

“Um...yea...I know it sounds weird but my girlfriend’s and I agreed that I would go on a date with her since she helped us out a lot.” Lincoln explained, doing his best not to put them in any more trouble than they might be. 

“Girlfriends? As in more than one?” It seemed like he had peaked her interest in him. 

“I have three...” Lincoln admitted. Perhaps it was the effect that she had on him but Lincoln felt completely at ease with her, telling her most of the truth without issue. It was strange but despite her being a stranger, Lincoln felt like he could trust her with this. 

“Three girlfriends and on the prowl for a fourth? Man, kids these days sure grow up fast.” The girl whistled. “And here I am not being able to land a single boyfriend yet.” 

“I’m sorry, Miss...actually, I don’t think I’ve introduced myself yet.” Lincoln realized. He cursed himself for forgetting something so vital in a first meeting. “My name Lincoln Loud. What’s your name?” 

“I’m Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you.” Lori said, grinning as her secret identity seemed to have worked. She should have guessed that Lisa’s secret identity would be designed to achieve maximum attractiveness towards Lincoln. She had seen the way that her little brother was drawn in by her new looks. And if she hadn’t been so overjoyed by his reactions, she might’ve felt jealous. But for now, she was just happy that she could finally begin her secret mission. Operation: Proto-Birth Control was well underway now. And all she had to do was not do something foolish. 

Like actually fall deeper in love with her brother. 

It would be easy, right? 

Right?

**End of chapter.**


End file.
